Mourir avec toi
by booyaka87
Summary: Moi, Drago Malefoy, j’ai un problème… Je suis amoureux… de mon meilleur ami… ... seul problème, le meilleur ami à déja un copain... pour en savoir plus venez lire
1. Prologue

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Mourir avec toi

**Rating**: R (mais pas pour tout de suite, ravalez votre bave !)

**Paring**: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco (Ron/Hermione)

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Je suis Draco Malefoy, blond comme les blé, parfois froid comme la glace, parfois chaleureux comme un brasier, mes yeux bleu gris prennent parfois la couleur du ciel d'orage, mon physique a fais baver plus d'une personne... Je me suis honnêtement battu et je suis en septième année à l'école de magie de Poudlard… J'ai pas mal d'amis, mon meilleur ami est un garçon et si un jour on m'avait qu'il deviendrai mon confident, j'aurais bien ri…Ma vie n'est pas si moche, une seule ombre au tableau…

Moi Draco Malefoy, j'ai un problème…

Assis, seul au bord du lac de Poudlard, pour la énième fois je me torture l'esprit pour comprendre comment j'ai pu me mettre dans un pétrin pareil…

Tout à commencer au début de la sixième année. Quelqu'un fit une entrée fracassante dans ma vie. Bon, bien évidemment cette personne faisait déjà parti de ma vie… mais elle y a prit une plus grande place à ce moment là. Cette personne n'est autre que Harry Potter. Ce fichu garçon qui a sauvé le monde, Monsieur je-dois-combattre-Voldemort-et-gagner-une-gloire-éternelle…

Vous trouver que je suis mauvaise langue ? Dans un sens vous avez raison, mais tout ce que je viens de dire c'est ce que je pensais de Harry avant… Bien sûr je pense toujours qu'il doit sauver le monde, mais j'ai compris que la gloire lui faisait a peu près autant envie qu'un trou dans la tête.

Je dis « avant »… avant quoi ? Avant ce jour ensoleillé ou Harry est venu s'asseoir a côté de moi au bord de ce même lac, m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit une phrase qui m'a marqué :

« Tu veux te battre et mourir avec moi ? »

Je l'ai regardé comme si il était devenu fou… Harry Potter, mon ennemi de toujours, venait me demander de me battre du côté des bons… et en plus de mourir avec lui. Croyez le ou pas la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est Roméo et Juliette… vous savez, cette pièce du moldu du nom de Shakespeare, ou deux amoureux meurent à la fin… Oui certes, ça peut paraître surprenant de m'entendre dire ça…

Je parle d'amoureux mais je n'étais certes pas amoureux de Harry... mais peut être devrais-je commencer par le commencement...

Harry et moi, durant nos cinq premières années nous sommes haïs… La première année il a refusé de serrer la main que je lui tendais… ça m'a fait de la peine. Mais un Malefoy triste ne doit pas montrer sa peine, un Malefoy triste doit détruire la cause de sa tristesse ou lui faire regretter sa bêtise.

Donc, durant cinq ans j'ai été cruel avec Harry et avec ses amis, pour les préceptes d'un père qui a fait de mon enfance un calvaire. Pour un père qui m'a frappé, séquestrer et j'en passe.

En sixième année, je devais choisir mon camp… me battre du côté des bons… du côté de tous les gens qui me méprisait et tout perdre…

Ou du côté de Voldemort. Du côté de mon père et gagner le pouvoir pour le reperdre en cas d'échec. Et échec il y eut.

En début de sixième année, nous sentions la guerre approchée à grand pas. Les sortilèges que nous apprenions étaient de plus en plus complexes et nous préparaient à l'attaque ou à la défense.

Moi, je me retrouvais assez seul. Ne sachant plus où était ma place, ni où étaient les bons et les méchants.

Comment savoir si je pouvais faire confiance à ses Serpentard qui jadis étaient à mes pieds, comment savoir si je pouvais aller vers les gryffondors sur lesquels j'avais toujours craché…

Mon temps en solitaire, je le passer ici, au bord de ce lac, à réfléchir et à ressasser le passé. Le temps où tout était simple.

Et un jour où la couleur grise du ciel annoncé une averse imminente, je suis venu m'asseoir comme d'habitude et fut rejoint quelques minutes après par un Harry Potter aux yeux verts dans lesquels je pouvais lire qu'il ressentais la même chose que moi : l'impression d'être perdu dans un monde trop compliqué…

Il m'a posé cette fameuse question et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à lui réponde c'est … « oui ».

Il m'a sourit, un sourire timide, puis m'a tendu la main. Je l'ai regardé perplexe puis lui ai serré. J'ai moi aussi souri, un vrai sourire. Le premier depuis un long moment.

La pluie comme si elle attendais ce geste de notre part se mit a tomber, nous trempant et nous avons du courir jusqu'au château… heureusement que personne n'était dehors à ce moment là… Quand nous avons en trouvé un endroit au sec où personne ne se trouvait et ne pouvait nous voir, nous nous sommes mis à rire…

Ce jour là, j'ai ressenti une chaleur dans mon cœur… je ne n'avais jamais ressenti… la chaleur du rire de Harry.

Alors nous avons commencé à nous voir en cachette. Nous parlions pendant des heures de choses et d'autre. J'ai appris comment sa famille moldue l'avait traité et je suis tombé de haut moi qui croyait que le St Potter avait vécu dans la joie et l'amour des siens…

Moi je lui ai raconté mon enfance, mon père… trop violent, trop adorateur d'un être infernal…

J'ai ri avec lui, j'ai souffert avec lui, j'ai pleuré avec lui et pour lui... j'ai de lui mon confident, mon monde…

Et un jour nous avons décidé de montrer notre amitié au grand jour. Je me rappelle ce matin où nous sommes rentré dans la grande salle en papotant comme si de rien n'étais. Tout le monde nous regardé. Weasley était effaré et Blaise aussi. Pansy commencé a râlé, Finnigan avait l'air de broyer les os de la main de son petit ami Thomas. Dans cet étonnement général, seules deux personnes souriaient : son ami Granger et le vieux fou de Dumbledore.

J'ai compris plus tard que Hermione était heureuse car grâce a moi Harry souriait un peu plus et Dumbledore était satisfait car grâce a nous l'entende des maisons pourrait être possible.

J'ai commencé à parler ses amis et lui aux miens. Des liens se créaient entre nous. C'est ceux que désirait Dumbledore, des gens unis pour le jour où commencerait la bataille…grâce à nous deux… finalement le fou de Dumbledore n'était pas si fou en vérité.

Puis arrivèrent les vacances de Noël. Je fut obliger de rentrer chez moi et d'annoncer à mon père que je ne désirais pas combattre pour Voldemort. Mon père m'a battu, m'a envoyé des doloris et nombreux autres sortilèges, jusqu'à ce que à bout de force je tombe dans un coma léger.

Je me suis réveillé une semaine après à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Comment étais-je arrivé là ? C'est lui qui me l'a expliqué. Rogue, qui était un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, avait rendu visite à mon père et ne me voyant pas avait demandé à un elfe de maison où je me trouvais. L'elfe le lui avait dit et Rogue l'avait envoyé me chercher pour me faire sortir discrètement du manoir afin de m'amener à Poudlard.

Ce que fit l'elfe. Je pense que mon père en voyant que je n'étais plus là, se posa mille questions quand à la façon dont j'aurais pu m'enfuir mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait un jour trouvé réponse à cette énigme… car après tout qui aurait soupçonné q'un être de maison puisse dupé son maître ? Certainement pas mon père.

La guerre commença réellement vers le glacial mois de février. Une première attaque à Pré au Lard. Des morts, des dizaines de blessés. Aussi bien du côté de Harry que du coté de Voldemort.

Ceci signa le début d'une guerre qui dura quatre mois, qui fit des milliers de morts, des milliers de blessé, des milliers de veuve et d'orphelin bref… des milliers de catastrophe.

Jusqu'à ce jour. J'étais venu parler à Harry le matin et j'avais compris que ce jour marquerait la fin. Dans les yeux de Harry, je ne lisais qu'une détermination à en finir… Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui ai dit

« Tu m'a demandais de combattre et mourir avec toi… j'ai combattu… si tu meurs, je me dois de mourir… alors s'il te plait, survie … parce que j'ai pas l'intention de mourir jeune »

Il m'a sourit et nous sommes partis nous battre.

Les rangs de Voldemort étaient très réduits et les nôtres aussi. Nous sommes arrivés sur le champ de bataille et avons commencé à nous battre. Puis je suis tombé contre l'adversaire que je cherchais depuis quatre mois, sans jamais le voir sur aucun champ de bataille… mon père.

Nous nous sommes battus. J'ai compris que mon père n'étais pas crains pour rien. Sa puissance magique était bien supérieure à la mienne et à un moment je me suis retrouvé à terre. Il me regardait un air sadique sur le visage. Je savais qu'il allait lancé le sort qui me tuerait et je ne pouvais rien faire, j'avais tellement mal que la mort me semblait si douce et si attirante. J'ai entendu mon père lancé le sot mais ne suis pas mort. Quelqu'un d'autre est mort pour moi, quelqu'un qui m'a toujours considéré comme un fils, quelqu'un qui m'avais toujours soutenu, quelqu'un qui m'a dit des dizaines de fois qu'il donnerait sa vie pour sauver la mienne et qui l'a finalement fait. Rogue… mon parrain. Est mort à mes pieds. Mon père était trop surpris pour réagir alors j'en ai profité… J'ai tué mon père sans aucun remord, comme s'il n'était rien a mes yeux. Mais finalement qu'était-il ? A part une sources de douleurs ?

J'ai continuer à me battre avec d'autre sorcier, mais d'un seul coup tout le monde s'est arrêter.

Tout ceci pour une raison simple : Harry et Voldemort s'affronter. Nous les regardions tous, les temps semblaient figés en attendant la fin de cette bataille dont l'issue était plus qu'incertaine.

Je ne sais plus quel sort fut lancé, mais je sais qu'à un moment la magie s'est détraquée. Il semblait s'être formé autour de vous un cercle de magie qui prit une couleur violette, rose et qui semblait tournoyait en envoyant des minis éclairs.

Puis d'un coup ça a stoppé. Plus de lumière rose tourbillonnante sans un décor grisâtre et rouge de sang. Juste une fumée nous cachant la personne qui était encore debout. Et cette personne… cette personne… c'était lui… c'était Harry. Quand je l'ai reconnu j'ai couru vers lui et alors que je m'arrêter devant il a murmuré difficilement : « on a gagner… » . Puis il s'est évanoui, dans mes bras.

Il a passé un mois dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste. Je suis resté près de lui à le veiller comme il l'avait fait quand moi j'avais eu des problèmes… Puis un beau matin, il a ouvert les yeux. Quand il m'a vu… enfin disons quand il m'a reconnu (ce qui a pris quelque secondes…) il a semblé très surpris… et il m'a demandé si il n'était pas mort et moi avec comme je lui avais promis. Quand je lui ai dit que non, il a semblé déçu, mais m'a souri.

Bien après son rétablissement je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait semblé déçu de ne pas être mort. Il m'a expliqué simplement, que pour lui l'unique but de sa vie était de vaincre Voldemort et de mourir avec lui… mais maintenant que le mage noir n'était plus et que lui continuais toujours à vivre, il allait devoir se construire une vie, faire ses propres choix, être maître sa destiné… et il m'a avoué que ça l'effrayait. Alors je lui ai souri et je lui ai dit que si un jour c'était trop dur pour lui je serai toujours là pour lui.

J'ai été là pour lui… tout du moins j'ai essayé. Puis un jour je l'ai vu venir vers moi un grand sourire affiché sur le visage. Je lui ai demandé la cause de sa joie soudaine et ce qu'il me répondit me donna froid dans le dos…

« J'ai un petit copain. »

Durant nos nombreuse discussion, nous avions appris que l'un de nos points communs avec Harry était notre sexualité… tous les deux sommes bi. En l'apprenant, ça m'a fait sourire… et espérer… espérer une chose sur laquelle je n'avais pas pu mettre de nom à ce moment là…

Enfin bref, Harry m'a joyeusement annoncé qu'il s'était trouvé un copain. Le copain en question s'appelle Antony… il n'est pas moche je l'admets… Harry l'a rencontré pendant la guerre et il sortent ensemble depuis deux mois… c'est-à-dire depuis le premier septembre… jour de notre rentrée à Poudlard pour notre septième année.

Une année sans guerre, sans menace, une année pour ce construire une vie. Une année pour être mieux. Malheureusement cette année ne sera pas aussi joyeuse que je pourrais l'espérer car…

Moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai un problème… Je suis amoureux… de mon meilleur ami…

Moi, Drago Malefoy, 17ans, fils d'un mangemort aussi répugnant que craint… je suis amoureux de Harry Potter… et je suis dans de beaux draps…

* * *

**NdA:** Et voici une nouvelle fanfic et celle ci aura plusieurs chapitre... Je ne peux pas trop vous dire quand je publierai la suite parce que meme si je me fais un emploi du temps précis pour la publication je sais que je ne m'y tiendrai pas..

Et ah oui! Les review font toujours plaisir... a bon entendeur, salut.


	2. Chapter 1

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Mourir avec toi

**Rating**: R (mais pas pour tout de suite, ravalez votre bave !)

**Paring**: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco (Ron/Hermione)

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

**NdA **: Oui, je ne l'avais pas dis au chapitre précédent mais cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Mon petit Draco est bien malheureux dans cette fic… en fait je vous explique quand j'écris cette fic j'écris selon mon humeur ce qui explique parfois que les chapitre ne sont pas gais…

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Hey, Draco ! »

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je reste à contempler le lac, avec le soleil s'y reflétant et sans prendre la peine de me retourner, je salue la personne qui vient me déranger.

« Salut Harry… »

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et je finis par accepter de le regarder dans les yeux. Il me regarde en souriant. Ce garçon est véritablement mignon. Ses yeux verts qui ne sont plus cachés par d'horribles lunettes grâce à un sort, sa bouche fine, son petit nez, ses cheveux indisciplinés, son air un peu moqueur, son corps fin un peu musclé, le charme qu'il dégage.

Je dis qu'il est mignon et non pas qu'il est beau… car d'après mon père –donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut- quelqu'un de beau est quelqu'un qu'il na pas l'air spécialement chaleureux.

J'avais raconté ça à Blaise un jour et il avait eu le culot de m'appeler « ma beauté froide »…

Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne l'a pas fait deux fois. Effectivement un matin, le lendemain du jour où il m'avait appelé « ma beauté froide » justement, il s'est réveillé avec une troisième oreille derrière la tête... Ma fois, c'était un sort assez bien réussi… Imaginer Blaise avec une troisième oreille… bien sûr personne ne l'a vu car il a prétendu être malade pour pouvoir rester dans la chambre.

-…non ? demande Harry.

Oups, j'ai du m'égarer dans mes pensées parce que je n'ai pas du tout suivi ce que disait Harry.

« Tu peux répéter ?

-Draco Malefoy ! me dit-il l'air faussement irrité. Tu pourrais écouter quand je te parle !

-Pourquoi ? Je l'ai jamais fait… je réplique. »

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il commence à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure… si il savait à quel point il est craquant quand il fait ça. Voyant qu'il continue de me regarder sans rien dire, je me décide enfin :

-Bon, Potter, tu accouches oui ou non ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée…

-Premièrement imbécile, je n'accouche pas du fait que je sois un homme et deuxièmement on est dimanche c'est le matin, tu AS toute la journée !

-Harry, Harry, je t'aime énormément… mais sache que j'ai des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire durant ma journée que de rester trois heures à attendre que tu répètes ce que tu viens de dire…

-Ben, sache que moi aussi j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rester avec un garçon qui ne se donne même pas la peine d'écouter ce que je lui dis…

-Bien sûr ! Tu dois t'occuper de ton cher Anthony, dis-je avec le plus d'ironie possible.

Je détourne mon regard pour fixer de nouveau le lac. Si je croise son regard, je suis sûr d'y lire de l'étonnement alors... alors je préfère ne pas voir. Il se lève mais je ne le regarde toujours pas. Je crois qu'il est vexé par le ton que j'ai employé en parlant de sa relation avec cet Anthony.

-Je disais juste que tu avait l'air de l'aimer ce fameux lac pour y passer tout ton temps… dit-il en se préparant a partir.

Je me retourne finalement et le regarde alors qu'il commence à partir…

-Oui, je réponds… J'aime ce lac. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là.

Il se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux…

-Tu sais un lac ça peut disparaître, s'assécher…

-Je sais, mais ce lac est magique et de plus il a survécu a une guerre il sera toujours là… au moins jusqu'à ma mort.

-Moi aussi j'ai survécut à une guerre et je veux être là pour toi… alors je suis un peu comme ce lac…

-Non… Harry, tu aimes Anthony ?

-Quoi ?… je … oui… bien sûr j'aime Anthony…

-Alors voila une belle différence entre toi et ce lac… Lui sera toujours là car il ne pourra jamais tomber amoureux…

Il me regarde comme si mes mots lui font mal… Il se retourne et s'en va. Mais avant d'être trop éloigné pour que je l'entende il me lance :

-Tu as tord Malefoy ! Tu te goures complètement si tu penses ça.

Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse et les entoure de mes bras. J'ai peut être tort… Mais peut on m'en blâmer ? Je ne suis qu'un être humain.

Il est midi, je me dirige vers la grande salle. En passant je croise quelque personne qui me saluent, mais une seule vient se joindre a moi.

-Alors Malefoy ? Vous étiez encore ensemble tous les trois ?

-Tous les trois ? Moi et qui ?

-Toi, le lac et ton indécrottable tristesse.

Je le regarde et lui sourit. Quand je croise le regard de Blaise j'ai envie de sourire. Lui qui, avant, était si froid aux yeux des autres a décidé que maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il pouvait être lui-même. C'est-à-dire très franc, avec un petite tendance à la boulette, drôle et qui adore les beaux garçon et les belles filles. Vous me direz qu'il y a beaucoup de bisexuel à Poudlard. En fait c'est surtout que je sais bien m'entourer…

-…alors ? demande Blaise.

-Heu…Quoi ?

-Ca y est, Monsieur Malefoy était retourné faire un monde dans ses pensées oubliant pendant un instant l'humble monde qui l'entoure… Je te demandais si tu comptais aller à Pré-au-Lard, la semaine prochaine.

-Ah… c'est la semaine prochaine… Heu, non. Je n'irai pas.

-Dis donc Draco, t'es au courant que si tu vas pas bien à l'intérieur te renfermer sur toi-même n'est pas la solution idéale ?

-Et toi, t'es au courant que si tu continues à poser des question idiotes au lieu d'une troisième oreille c'est un deuxième nez que je te fous derrière la tête ?

-Perso je préfèrerai que tu me mettent des yeux, comme ça quand je croise un mec ou une fille mignonne je pourrais regarder par derrière pour voir s'il ou elle a des jolies fesses…

-T'es irrécupérable !

-Oui c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…

-Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités…

Blaise me regarde en souriant… Alors moi aussi je souris. Si je passais le reste de ma vie avec Blaise… bon certes ce ne serait pas toujours agréable, mais au moins je mourrais avec le sourire sur les lèvres. Alors que pour l'instant je risque de mourir avec rien d'autre sur mon visage que des larmes…

-Hey Draco !

Je me retourne pour voir qui m'a appelé et le sourire qui était affiché sur mon visage disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. La personne qui m'a appellé n'est autre que ce cher Anthony (ton ironique bien sur).

-Hey Anthony, dit Blaise. Salut Harry

-Salut, répond Harry en lui souriant.

-Draco, dit bonjour, me dit Blaise comme si j'étais un gamin de cinq ans.

-Bonjour Anthony… Harry…

-Draco, soit plus chaleureux ! réplique Blaise. Désolé, il est comme ça depuis… heu ben en fait depuis toujours.

-Ha, Ha ! Je fais d'un ton méprisant.

Et c'est sur les discussions enthousiastes de Blaise Harry et Anthony que notre petit groupe se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Moi je ne reste pas à leur hauteur, je me mets derrière eux. Je les suis, alors que mon rang de Malefoy me l'interdisait. Je sais que je n'arrête pas de parler de ce que disait mon père, de ce que je devais faire pour être un bon Malefoy… un bon … pantin. Mais quand j'y réfléchi, quand j'étais un pantin sans sentiments qui agissait pour lui-même, j'étais beaucoup moins mal que maintenant.

Je les regarde qui avance devant moi, Blaise qui fait de grand geste avec ses mains pendant qu'il parle, Harry et Anthony qui rigolent aux propos de Blaise en se tenant la main amoureusement. Quand je les regarde, j'ai l'impression que je ne fais plus partie d'eux, que je ne fais plus parti de ce monde, que je ne fais plus parti de rien…

Et le fait que je sois avec eux, me donne l'impression d'être un poids qu'ils doivent se traîner. Un poids de tristesse qui assombri leur bonheur… mais je me trompe sans doute. Je ne peux pas leur dire que je pense cela. Parce qu'il me diront que je me trompe, que je n'ai pas à être malheureux, que je me fais des idées… Mais je n'ai plus confiance en personne. En fait il n'y que quelques personnes qui ont ma confiance parce qu'elle n'essaye pas de me faire croire n'importe quoi. Oh bien sûr je sais que les autres me disent des choses avec très grande honnêteté mais j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance, c'est tout.

Nous entrons dans la grande salle et allons manger à la table des Serpentard. En fait depuis la fin de la guerre les gens se mélangent plus : on a des Gryffondor à Serdaigle, des Serpentard à Poufsouffle (la honte) etc etc…

Bref nous allons nous asseoir à la table des Serpentards… Moi Blaise, Harry et Anthony… mon dieu il va être long ce repas…

Ca fait trois quarts d'heure que nous sommes à table. Tout le monde a fini de manger à part Blaise bien évidemment. Pour deux raisons simple… la première c'est qu'il mange à la vitesse de l'escargot malade et la deuxième c'est qu'il parle tout le temps.

Je me lève de table et me prépare à m'en aller.

-Tu vas où Draco ? demande Harry.

-Il va retrouver son cher lac, répond Anthony à ma place.

Je le regarde comme si j'hésitais entre le frapper très fort ou… ou m'effondrer en larmes… voila donc ce qu'est devenu ma vie ? Un foutu lac pour échapper à ce qui ne me convient plus, pour échapper à ce que je ne plus supporter sans sentir mon cœur se détruire plus chaque jour… ce lac… une échappatoire à la vie ? Un peu comme la mort… je suis mort à l'intérieur.

Je ne frappe pas Anthony, je ne m'effondre pas en larmes… je me contente de sortir de la grande salle. Et de me diriger vers le lac. Arrivé là bas, je m'assois et pose ma tête contre mes genoux que j'ai ramenés à mon torse.

Je soupire.

- Draco !

Oh non, le revoilà lui. Harry Potter arrive en courant vers le lac, et donc vers moi. Il devait faire gaffe cet abruti… ça glisse !

Et non, monsieur ne glisse pas. Il a sauvé le monde, ça a du lui donner un certain équilibre… heu je divague là.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry ? je demande

-Je voudrais que tu excuses Anthony pour ce qu'il a dit, il ne l'a pas fait méchamment, tu sais… il t'aime bien.

-Anthony aurait il besoin de son petit ami pour le défendre ? Il n'est pas assez grand ? Il faut le materner ?

Harry me regarde avec un air sévère.

-Draco Malefoy ! Ne parle pas comme un enfant gâté !

-Je SUIS un enfant gâté et arrête de m'appeler « Draco Malefoy » ! Dis Draco ou Malefoy mais pas les deux… j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père !

-Désolé.

Je le regarde. Il a l'air gêné d'un coup. Quand je parle de mon père, Harry est toujours gêné, parfois je pense qu'il se sent responsable du fait que j'ai dû tuer mon propre père. Mais si j'ai fait ça, je l'ai fait pour moi, pas pour Harry ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

-C'est rien… Sache juste que ton cher Anthony peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, mais ça serait pas mal si il pouvait éviter de se mêler de ma vie…

-Il disait juste ça comme ça. Et puis il a pas tord, tu passe le plus clair de ton temps ici. Tu ne te joins plus au monde, et même quand tu es avec nous ton esprit est ailleurs. Si on t'emmerde dis le et on arrêtera de vouloir t'aider !

-Je ne vous demande rien… c'est vous qui voulez absolument m'aidez.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je regarde le lac, réfléchissant à sa question. Qu'est ce que je peux bien vouloir ? Il y a des gens qui s'occupe de moi, j'ai des amis, de l'argent, je suis loin d'être bête, j'ai tout ce que l'on pourrait vouloir… Sauf peut être…

-…Draco ?

-Moi, ce que je voudrais… C'est une vie…

-Tu as une vie…

-Non, Harry… la vérité… c'est que quoi que je fasse, même quand je rigole… je suis mort…

Il me regarde… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Peut être n'ai-je pas envie de savoir ce que ce genres de mots peut faire à quelqu'un qui les entends…

-Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait faire pour que tu ailles mieux ?

-Rien, je crois que je suis irrécupérable…

-Et tu l'acceptes ?

-Non, je m'y fais c'est tout…

-Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne dois pas s'habituer…

-Je le sais Harry. Mais regardes, toi. Pendant 16ans, on t'a considérait comme le sorcier qui devrait sauver un monde, les gens t'ont considéré comme une machine de guerre qui leur apporterait la félicité… et tu ne l'as jamais vraiment accepté, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit… pourtant tu t'y ai habitué…

-Oui mais moi maintenant je vais très bien. Toi tu t'habitues à une douleur qui te ronge ! Et plus tu t'y habitues plus tu as mal !

C'est comme si on te faisait tombé de l'acide sur la peau et que tu t'habitue à la douleur, mais vu que tu ne l'enlève pas, l'acide continu de te ronger, te faisant de plus en plus mal, jusqu'au jour où tu n'a plus rien, ni peau, ni muscle ni os, que du vide… c'est qui t'arrivera si tu restes comme ça.

-Alors si ce jour arrive… jure moi de me tuer…

-…

-Harry, jure le…

-Je le jure Draco, mais fais en sorte que si ça doit vraiment arriver ça n'arrive pas trop tôt. Je te rappelle qu'on doit mourir ensemble… et désormais, c'est mois qui souhaite vivre.

-On échange donc les rôles ?

Il se lève, me fais un clin d'œil et me dit :

-Tu as raison de voir ça comme une scène de théâtre Draco…

- … ?

-Et ben oui chaque pièce de théâtre à une fin, celle-ci aussi sombre soit elle en aura une aussi… un jour.

-Espérons juste que ce jour soit proche

-Et qu'il ne marque pas la fin de nos vies.

-Je l'espère pour toi Harry…

-Espère aussi pour toi… Tu sais, la vie ne peut pas être que moche… sinon il y aurait moins de gens pour la vivre…

-Les gens sont fous mon Harry …

-Et je suis fier de l'être aussi… veux tu me rejoindre dans mon asile ?

-Plus tard peut être… là je vais rester dans mon monde, avec ce lac… et si un jour, j'arrive a ouvrir les yeux et à mettre fin à tout ça… à cette « pièce de théâtre » comme tu l'appelles… alors ce jour je viendrait frapper à la porte de ton asile…

-Ne perd pas trop de temps…

Et il s'en va me laissant là avec mes pensées… qui sait… pourquoi ne pourrait il pas y avoir un Happy End ? Un jour peut être tout changera… Un jour peut être je quitterai ce lac, je quitterai mon monde, j'ouvrirai les yeux … et je verrai que la vie n'est peut pas être que rouge sang et noir ténèbre… qu'elle peut aussi être un peu rose et bleu… peut être… peut être…

Je me relève et m'approche du lac, les poings posés sur mes hanches, je soupire. Ah la la, il m'en fait voir ce Harry. Il a eu une vie horrible, mais il se permet de me dire que je dois positiver, penser à l'avenir comme si c'était une bonne chose. Il reste positif alors que tout devrait le forcer à être pessimiste. C'est peut être pour ça que je l'aime…

- PIERRA CORPUS !

Hein ? Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? A peine j'entends ce sort prononcé que je sens mon corps se raidir, se faire lourd, pour tomber en avant, dans le lac.

L'eau commence a m'entouré, je ne peux plus bouger. Je me sens couler, attiré par le fond, alors que mon corps refuse de bouger.

Que c'est-il passé ? Qui ma fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir jeté ce sort. Un sort de magie noire. Pourquoi ?

Je coule, je coule, sans que personne ne vienne à mon aide, sans que je puisse même faire quelque chose pour remonter à la surface. J'ai passé une belle partie de ma vie à Poudlard à traîner autour de ce lac et ce lac est en train de me prendre ma vie.

Je fais de mon mieux pour retenir ma respiration, mes poumons me brûlent, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai froid.

Des points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux, je dois respirer. Mon corps a un réflexe et je fais une petite respiration, l'eau s'infiltre dans mes poumons, tout devient noir… au secours…

_A SUIVRE…_

* * *

**NdA : **Pour tuer l'auteure, tapez 1 

Pour tuer Anthony, tapez 2

Pour secouer Harry taper 3

Sinon, ben pour avoir la suite taper une petite review grâce au bouton « Go » en dessous et attendez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine (j'essayerai de publier tout les samedis soir ou dimanches)

Merci à tous pour vos review, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu a toutes parce que… parce que j'ai une mémoire lamentable.


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Mourir avec toi

**Rating**: R (mais pas pour tout de suite, ravalez votre bave !)

**Paring**: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco (Ron/Hermione)

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

**NdA **: Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Ah la la, ca y est les gens commencent a émettre des hypothèses sur l'indentité de l'inconnu qui s'en prend a Draco... d'ailleurs toutes les hypothèses se ressemblent .

Vous verrez bien qui c'est... plus tard..

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**POV Blaise**_

Je suis en train de parler avec deux jolies filles de Serdaigle quand je vois Harry revenir du lac. Je quitte les deux jeunettes non sans un sourire séducteur et me dirige vers le Gryffondor.

-Et ben Harry… tu aurais pu me ramener mon p'tit blondinet, me voilà obligé d'aller le chercher.

-Oh, je crois qu'il préfère rester un peu seul.

-Si on écoutait cet imbécile, il passerait son temps seul à se ronger avec des problèmes qui n'ont pas de vraie raison d'être. Bon je vais le chercher. Hasta la vista Petit Potter.

Je sors du château et me dirige vers l'endroit où Draco à l'habitude de poser ses jolies fesses pour s'éloigner des gens. Sauf que là, je ne le vois pas.

Je m'avance. Bon il est pas là, il doit être rentré au château et je l'ai raté… ah la la c'est pas vrai.

Mais qu'est ce que ?

Par terre un éclat brillant attire mon attention, je m'approche et ramasse ce qui se trouve au sol. Et ce qui se trouve par terre je sais ce que c'est. C'est l'espèce de petite montre de Draco. En fait c'est une petite horloge en or, en forme de vif d'or. C'est assez petit, j'avais dit à Draco qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser dans sa chambre mais bon, vu que c'est un cadeau de son ami Potter, il garde cette mini horloge toujours sur lui. Mais là elle n'y ai pas se qui m'inquiète.

Houla ! Chose plus inquiétante, des bulles remontent à la surface du lac… Je laisse ça en paix en imaginant que c'est un de ces foutus monstres marins qui peuplent joyeusement notre petit lac ou je jette un sort pour voir ce que c'est, comme me l'ordonne mon esprit.

-HACIO CORPUS

Hacio Corpus, sort très intéressant, permettant d'amener une chose jusqu'à nous sans savoir ce qu'est cette chose, qu'elle taille elle peut faire… et si elle a des dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir.

Enfin je vois ce qui faisait des bulles et mon soulagement de première minute en voyant que ce n'est pas un foutu monstre marin s'estompe très vite quand je réalise ce que c'est ... enfin plutôt « qui » c'est.

Draco… !

Merde, merde merde ! Qu'est qu'il fou dans le lac ce pauvre con de Blondinet. Je vois des élèves d'autres années qui accourent vers moi. Je lance un sort sur Draco pour le faire voler afin que je puisse le conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé là je pose Draco sur un lit et Pomfresh accoure vers lui.

-Merlin, s'écrie-t-elle

Je la vois poser sa baguette sur le torse de Draco et formuler un sort que je serai bien incapable de refaire par la suite. D'un seul coup la poitrine de Draco se soulève et il se met à cracher de l'eau.

-Merlin ! dit-elle. En voila un qui est passé près.

Près de ? Non… Non ! Draco ne pourrait pas mourir comme ça… Non, c'est un garçon résistant… Merde, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! Faut que je prévienne Potter.

Je sors de l'infirmerie rapidement sous le regard étonné de Mme Pomfresh. Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard demandant à tous ceux que je croise s'ils n'ont pas vu ce foutu Harry Potter.

Aaaah ! Punaise ça y est je l'ai trouvé. Enfin disons que j'ai trouvé Harry et Anthony en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir vide. Je m'approche d'eux et agrippe Harry par l'épaule pour le tirer en arrière.

-HEEEE ! crie Harry en me regardant. Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend pauvre Serpentard sans cerveau ! T'es complètement malade ! C'est pas parce que t'arrive pas à serrer qui tu veux qu'il faut empêcher les gens de faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Tu n'es pas bien ou qu…

- Putain mais ferme là Potter ! Ferme ta grande bouche et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire ! Tu seras moins d'humeur à te faire dépuceler dans un couloir après !

-…

-Pendant que tu roulais un patin à Anthony, Draco était en train de couler à pic dans le lac.

-Qu… quoi ?

D'un seul coup je vois les beaux yeux verts de Harry s'agrandir. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser de questions je l'agrippe par la main et l'amène jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Anthony ne nous suit pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche vu que Draco ne le porte pas vraiment dans son cœur…

Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, je laisse Harry entrer tout seul…

_**POV Harry**_

J'entre dans l'infirmerie et je le vois. Allongé là sur ce lit. Mme Pomfresh a due lui jeter un sort pour le sécher et le mettre en pyjama. Je m'approche du lit où est allongé Draco et en le voyant j'ai un choc. Il est très pale. En fait, Draco est toujours pale mais là on dirait un mort.

Oh mon dieu, j'aurai dû rester avec lui. Quel idiot ! Je m'assois sur la chaise qui se trouve à côté lit de Draco et tend ma main pour toucher la sienne posée sur les draps. Elle est gelée. On dit main froide cœur chaud… pourtant le cœur de Draco semble froid, glacial et cassant.

Je ferme les yeux quelques minutes. Draco avait l'air si mal tout à l'heure quand je lui ai parlé. J'espère que… j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas jeté volontairement dans le lac. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable de faire cela, mais… je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je sais qu'il sait nager, alors si il avait eu un accident il aurait pu rejoindre la rive sans mal. La seule raison pour laquelle il aurait pu couler ainsi sans se débattre c'est qu'il l'ait fait de manière volontaire…

Oh non, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça. Non, non, non.

Je sens les doigts de Draco remuer sous ma main. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde son visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il semble ne pas savoir où il est, il me regarde et demande d'une voix faible.

-Harry ? Je suis mort ?

-Heu, non, je ne pense pas… sinon moi aussi je dois mourir…

Je lui souris, mais lui ne répond pas à mon sourire. Il semble avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je me lève, en gardant sa main dans la mienne et lui dit.

-Ecoute Draco, dors, je reviendrai te voir plus tard.

Je lâche sa main qui retombe mollement sur le lit et approche mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser sur le front puis je m'en vais.

Je sors de l'infirmerie et m'en vais retrouver Anthony. Je le retrouve dans la salle commune, assis dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée en train de parler avec Hermione et Ron qui se tiennent lovés l'un contre l'autre. Anthony en me voyant écarte un peu les bras en signe d'invitation. Invitation à laquelle je réponds en allant m'asseoir sur ses genoux pour poser mon visage contre son épaule.

-Ca va Harry ? me demande Hermione. Tu as l'air soucieux.

-C'est rien Mione, je lui réponds. C'est juste que Draco a failli se noyer dans le lac et que je viens de passer le voir à l'infirmerie.

-C'est juste que Draco a failli se noyer dans le lac… ? reprend Hermione. Tu dis ça comme si c'était banal !

- Ben qu'est ce qu'il nous a fait le Draco ? Il sait plus battre des nageoires ou quoi ? demande Anthony.

-Anthony ! Ne parle pas comme ça de Draco.

-Désolé Harry. C'est juste que bon, je trouve que en ce moment Draco cherche bien à attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Oh, tu sais, réplique Ron. Ca c'est depuis toujours, Draco n'aime pas qu'on l'ignore.

-Ron, Anthony! crie Hermione. Harry vient de vous dire que Draco a failli se noyer et vous le critiquez ! Faudrait voir à vous calmer tous les deux ! Harry, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Non… non pas vraiment… je réponds.

-Mais ? demande Mione.

-Mais rien, c'est juste. Je me demandais si il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

-Ah tu vois Hermione ! rétorque Anthony. Même Harry dit que Draco veut attirer l'attention sur lui.

Je me lève des genoux de Anthony et me dirige vers l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs.

-Bon écoutez je suis un peu fatigué, je vais aller me reposer un petit moment.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? me demande Anthony.

-Non… non ça ira… A tout à l'heure.

Je monte dans notre chambre à Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville et moi. J'y retrouve Dean et Seamus en grande conversation. Conversation qu'ils stoppent pour me saluer.

-Tiens, coucou Harry, me dit Dean. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans cette chambre…

-C'est vrai, ajoute Seamus. Tu passes plus de temps dans celle de Anthony. Tiens d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas avec toi ?

-Je voulais être seul, je leur réponds.

-Ca, mon bon Seamus, ça veut dire que nous devons partir, dit Dean.

Et sans me laisser le temps de leur dire qu'ils ne me gênent pas, ils s'en vont. Quoique remarque, je préfère être seul. Je m'allonge sur le lit et croise mes mains derrière ma nuque. Pfff… qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Draco ?

Je vois bien qu'il va mal, mais si il se tuait, je ne le supporterai pas. Je pense que je suis un peu responsable. Il doit avoir l'impression que je l'abandonne quand je suis avec Anthony. Mais c'est faux, je fais de mon mieux pour être avec lui, mais sans complètement délaisser Anthony. Déjà que ce dernier trouve que je ne lui montre pas beaucoup d'amour… Tout ça pas que je n'ai jamais accepter de coucher avec lui.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver en en position fœtale. Pfff, quel idiot quand même Anthony. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne couche pas avec lui que je ne l'aime pas.

Et puis, je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne me sens pas complètement bien avec Anthony. Si bien sur, je l'aime énormément, et quand nous sommes seuls je suis bien, mais dès que Draco est là, je suis gêné, je me sens mal d'être là, dans les bras de Anthony… Et d'ailleurs même quand on est que tous les deux et que l'image de Draco vient flotter derrière mes paupières, je me sens mal à l'aise

Ah la la, tout ceci est bien compliqué.

Enfin… j'espère que Draco va bien…

_**POV Draco**_

J'ouvre les yeux que je referme aussitôt. Aïe, cette clarté, ça fait mal. Bon je prend mon courage à deux mains, m'assoit sur le lit et me frotte les yeux. Heu… pourquoi je suis là moi ? C'est pas mon lit, c'est pas ma chambre c'est… l'INFIRMERIE !

Qu'est que je fiche ici ? Réfléchis Draco… réfléchis …

Ah oui, je me rappelle, j'étais au bord du lac et je suis tombé dans l'eau. Non ! Je ne suis pas tombé ! On m'a lancé un sort. De la magie noire. Oui je me rappelle ! Qui m'a fait ça ? Si je retrouve cette personne je la tue.

Je me lève brusquement de mon lit. Houla… ça tourne. Je me rassois d'un coup et vois Mme Pomfresh arriver précipitamment vers moi.

-Mr Malefoy ! Où comptez vous aller comme ça ?

-Pique-niquer… dis-je du ton le plus sarcastique possible.

-Vous êtes passé près de la mort ! Le temps n'est pas à l'ironie Mr Malefoy !

-Je dois aller chercher Blaise. J'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-ah la la, Mr Malefoy, à votre age, tout est question de vie ou de mort. Maintenant rallongez vous ou je vous pétrifie pour que vous cessiez de bouger.

Bon, avec une grande mauvaise volonté je me rallonge sur ce fichu lit. Il faut absolument que je parle à Blaise. Que je lui dise ce qu'il s'est passé. Quelqu'un a… quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer. Mais pourquoi ? La guerre est finie et… enfin, je ne suis plus le même que j'étais en arrivant a Poudlard, je ne traite plus les autres comme des moins que rien… j'ai… j'ai changé et… pourquoi on m'a fait ça ?

D'un seul coup la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur un Harry plus ébouriffé que d'habitude… chose difficile à imaginer je vous l'accorde. Il s'approche de moi, je lis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il s'assoit sur le siège à côté de mon lit prévu pour les éventuels visiteurs et avant que je n'aie le temps de lui parler il me lance :

-Oh mon dieu Draco, je suis désolé.

-Heu… désolé de quoi ?

-Désolé, j'aurais dû rester avec toi, j'aurais dû te ramener au château avec moi. J'aurais dû…

-HARRY ! Calme toi. Tout vas bien. Je suis ici y a pas de soucis.

Si on prend pas en compte le fait que quelqu'un ai voulu me tuer, que j'ai mal partout, que j'ai besoin de parler à Blaise mais qu'on me séquestre et que je vois Harry ici et que rien que ça présence me fait mal…

Harry ne dit plus rien. Je le regarde et ce que je vois me surprend. Le jeune gryffondor semble gêné. Il se tord les mains, regarde le sol, et je vois qu'il rougit.

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, je demande.

- Non… rien… c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-Je me demandais…

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Fais exprès… que… quoi ? De quoi tu parles Harry.

-Est ce que tu as essayé de mourir ?

D'un seul coup, je me redresse sur mon lit. Je le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais d'ailleurs, il doit l'être puisque sa question est débile ! Pourquoi j'aurais voulu mourir ! Parce que je vais mal ? Non, non, je ne me suis pas jeter dans ce lac déguelasse pour crever juste parce que un putain de gryffondor brun aux yeux verts ,fait de ma vie un cauchemar !

-MAIS CA VA PAS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !

Je hurle cette phrase si fort dans l'infirmerie que Mme Promfresh arrive précipitamment vers mon lit, et les poings sur les hanches, me regarde méchamment.

-Monsieur Malefoy, apparemment j'avais tord ! Vous allez très bien. Déguerpissez ! Filez et que je ne vous revois plus !

-… je ne partirai pas en pyjama.

Et d'un seul coup elle me lance un sort qui fait que je me retrouve dans mes habits habituels, plein de classe. Moi et Harry sommes chassés de l'infirmerie et nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir. Je soupire pendant un seconde et d'un seul coup me retourne vers ce fichu Gryffondor en lui faisant mon regard le plus glacial.

-C'était quoi que tu viens de me faire Potter ? Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai voulu mourir ?

- Ben, tu semblais si déprimé et…

-ET ALORS ! JE SUIS TOUJOURS COMME CA ! Mais bien sur tu passes tellement de temps à admirer ton Anthony que tu ne te rends même pas compte que certains vont mal !

-C'est pas vrai…

-Si c'est vrai, je manque mourir et la seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit c'est que j 'ai VOULU mourir ! Je vais te dire ce qu'il c'est passé moi : quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort pour que je me noie.

Harry me regarde perdu dans ses pensées, puis d'un seul coup fais un petit sourire. Vous savez, un de ces sourires empli de tristesse, avec des yeux qui prouvent que la personne ne croit pas ce qu'on lui dit.

-Tu ne me crois pas… je dis doucement. Ca se voit…

-Ecoutes Draco… tu sais… je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir ta mort, tu t'es battu courageusement pour le bien, les Mangemorts qui pourraient t'en vouloir sont morts ou en prison…

-Ca pourrait être quelqu'un de Poudlard…

-Qui voudrait te tuer ?

-J'en sais rien… J'en sais rien, mais je trouverai…

-Si tu le dis…

Sur ces mots Harry me tourne le dos et s'en va.

-TU NE ME CROIS PAS POTTER ! EN FAIT C'EST JUSTE QUE CA T'ARRANGERAIT SI QUELQU'UN ME TUAIT. COLMME CA TU N'AURAIS PLUS UN BOULET COMME MOI SUR LE DOS ET TU POURRAIS PAISIBLEMENT ROUCOULER AVEC TON CHER ANTHONY !

Harry s'arrête de marcher, se retourne et reviens vers moi. Mais je ne l'attends pas, je pars dans le couloir opposé en courant. Je sens les larmes qui me viennent aux yeux. Même Harry qui prétendait être mon meilleur ami ne me crois pas. Qui me croira ? Qui m'aidera ? Si je meurs tout le monde pensera que je l'ai fait exprès. Oh Merlin aide moi. Qui peut me vouloir du mal ? Est ce que ma vie n'est pas assez dure comme ça ?

_**POV Inconnu**_

Draco Malefoy. Je te regarde courir beau blond… Tu as tout, la beauté, les amis, la richesse, l'intelligence, l'assurance, la joie… Tout.

Mais je te prendrai tout Draco Malefoy. Je te prendrai tout ce que tu possèdes. Je te prendrai tout ce que tu aimes. Je te détruirai. Et quand tu ne seras plus qu'une pauvre loque agonisante, je t'abattrai.

Je détruirai ta vie comme tu as détruit la mienne…

Je te prendrai tout comme tu m'as tout pris…

Je te prendrai tout… et j'ai déjà commencé…

_A SUIVRE ..._

* * *

**NdA:** Après avoir vu que beaucoup de personnes avaient tapé 1, pour tuer l'auteure, je me suis dit "julia, faut pas mettre de fin trop sadique". celel ci ne l'est pas tellement vous avez vu?

Au fait, une préciser, je sait qu'on n'est pas sensé mettre de "e" à auteur mais la c'estjuste pour féminiser un peu ce mot... c'est idiot? Je vous l'accorde

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes:** tit'cerise, Adri, Liola, Yamayo, lara, Blacklina, Aerials, mel, Zion, slydawn, nami, bins

et merci aux autres bien sûr .

_Asamedi prochain_


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Mourir avec toi

**Rating**: R (mais pas pour tout de suite, ravalez votre bave !)

**Paring**: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco (Ron/Hermione)

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

**NdA **: Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Bien dans ce chapitre nous verrons que notre adorable inconnu (c'est ironique hein… !) décide de prendre une chose qui est assez cher à Draco …

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**POV Draco**_

Nous sommes samedi, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la sortie à Pré au Lard. Comme toujours je suis le premier levé, Blaise est endormi et Gregory et Vincent ronflent toujours aussi fort. Je me dirige comme un automate vers la salle de bain adjacente à notre chambre. J'entre. C'est une joli salle de bain, avec une douche, une baignoire et deux lavabos. Un jour je me suis demandé si chaque chambre avait une salle de bain identique à la notre… mais finalement qui est ce que ça intéresse ?

Je vais me regarder dans la glace pour voir mon air ébouriffé du matin. Je soupire et retire mon pyjama afin d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller. Je regarde ma peau d'une blancheur irréelle, mes léger abdos se dessinant sous mon ventre fin, mes hanches fines. Parfois Blaise dit que j'ai une silhouette un peu efféminée, ce a quoi je lui répond que lui il a pas une silhouette efféminée mais qu'il est aussi loin d'avoir la carrure de l'alpha male.

Je rentre dans la douche, et fais couler l'eau tiède sur mon corps. Ca fait du bien, une bonne douche, après une bonne nuit de sommeil pour passer une bonne journée.

Mais d'un seul coup je sens ma tête tourner. Je m'assois dans la douche sans prendre la peine de couper l'eau et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Puis j'entends une voix faible, pleine d'échos me dire :

-_Draco Malefoy… tu es si beau… une beauté parfaite… je te prendrai cette beauté, je te la prendrai et tout le monde te fuira._

Je tente de me relever, en m'accrochant au rideau de douche mais d'un seul coup mes jambes tremblantes cèdent et j'arrache le rideau qui me tombe dessus et que je repousse de mon corps toujours aussi tremblant. Je serre mes jambes contre mon torse et pose ma tête sur mes genoux.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de salle de bain s'ouvre laissant entré un Blaise encore tout endormi. Il met un temps avant de remarquer ma présence. Quand il me voit par terre, il dit :

-Et bien mon petit Malefoy, tu joues les exhibitionnistes ?

Je ne le regarde pas, mais je sais qu'il m'observe. Mes yeux sont perdus dans le vide et je n'arrive pas a me concentrer sur quelque chose de précis, mon corps tremble de plus en plus, et l'eau continuer à me couler dessus.

-ben… Draco, putain qu'est que t'as ?

Il s'approche de moi, prenant une serviette au passage, coupe l'arrivée d'eau et me met la serviette sur le dos. Il se met en face de moi et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux en me prenant doucement la tête dans les mains.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon p'tit Draco ? On dirait que t'as vu un monstre…

-N, n, non. C'est… c'es juste… Blaise… est ce que… est ce que l'un de vous a, a voulu me faire une… une blague ?

-Une blague, répète il. Non, pas que je sache. Je viens juste de me réveiller et les deux autres dorme toujours. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire quelque chose.

-Et dire quoi donc ?

-C'est une voix qui disait qu'elle voulait me prendre ma beauté…

Il me regarde avec curiosité mais sans poser plus de questions, il m'aide à me relever et m'amène vers la chaise où nous posons les serviettes pour m'y asseoir.

-Arrêter de trembler mon blondinet, me dit il gentiment. C'est rien, tu as juste fait une petite crise d'angoisse… Ca va aller…

-Mais cette voix…

-Ecoute tout ira bien. Tu vas t'habiller, je vais dans la chambre. Quand t'auras fini on va ranger un peu le fouillis que tu nous a mis dans cette pauvre salle bain qui n'avait rien fait, et si jamais quelqu'un veut vraiment s'en prendre à ton joli petit corps il devra m'affronter parce que je ne permettrez pas qu'on fasse du mal à mon blondinet préféré.

Blaise attends que je me sente un peu mieux, puis sort de la salle de bain, pour me laisser m'habiller. Oui… il a raison c'est juste une petite crise d'angoisse… Cette voix était effrayante… Mais j'ai peut être rêver, je suis sur les nerfs depuis dimanche dernier quand j'ai failli me noyer.

J'en ai parlé à Blaise. Il a été très étonné mais m'a cru sur paroles quand je lui ai dit que je prenais que quelqu'un m'avais jeté un sort pour me noyé et il a dit qu'on allait le chercher ensemble si je voulais. Il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas une idée de qui avait pu faire ça, mais je n'en avais aucune et je n'en ai toujours pas. Blaise m'a donné une petite tape sur l'épaule et m'a fait un grand sourire pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas m'en faire.

J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se prend pour mon frère et… et ça me rassure.

Ca y est nous sommes enfin tous prêt a partir, je croise Harry en compagnie de Anthony dans le couloir. Anthony me salue et Harry n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il faut dire que depuis dimanche dernier j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter … J'avais aussi dit a Harry ce qu'il m'était arrivé et quand je lui avait expliqué que je pensais que quelqu'un avait voulu me noyer, il ne m'a pas cru et j'étais parti en courant le laissant seul. Je voulais m'enfuir… partir loin de lui, loin de ce garçon qui prétendait être mon meilleur ami mais qui refusait de croire une vérité choquante, loin de ce garçon qui me détruit de jours en jours.

Alors j'ai couru, mais pas bien loin, j'ai couru jusque dans les bras de Blaise a qui j'ai tout raconté et qui m'a réconforté.

Depuis, je n'ai pas cherché à me réconcilier avec le Gryffondor et Blaise n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais retourner voir Harry parler franchement et remettre les choses en ordres. Mais je n'irai pas voir ce fichu Sauveur du Monde parce que je sais que à la fin je serais obligé de m'excuser de m'être emporté, mais je ne vais pas demander pardon alors que je sais que j'ai eu parfaitement raison quand même. Et puis zut ! Ce n'est pas ce putain de héros du monde sorcier qui s'est fait attaqué, c'est moi ! Moi moi moi et encore moi. Que moi, tout seul ! **(NdA : oui je me mets dans le peau de Draco et je m'énerve toute seule !)**

Bon si j'arrêtais de partir dans mes pensées et que je me concentrais un peu sur ce qu'il se passe autour de moi... Blaise parle avec Anthony et comme j'en ai marre de voir Harry, la tête baissée, tout gêné, ne parlant pas, et son ahuri de petit copain je dis…

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis ici. Mais Blaise, je te rappelle que nous étions sur le point d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant de partir à Pré au Lard et…

-Oh ! s'écrit Anthony. Vous allez à Pré au lard ? Harry et moi aussi. On pourrait s'y retrouver …

-Heu, c'est-à-dire que… je marmonne.

-Oui ! me coupe blaise. Bonne idée ! Au chaudron Baveur à 15h.

-Ben c'est ok à tout à l'heure…

Et sur ceux nous nous séparons. Blaise me traîne jusqu'à la grande salle. Je suis en état de choc… j'ai rêvé ou nos deux zigotos viennent de se donner un rendez qui nous force Harry et moi à nous revoir dans la journée ? Je m'arrête avant de rentrer dans la grande salle et je donne une grande tape sur la tête de Blaise. Il se retourne, lève les yeux au ciel, pose ses poings sur ses hanches et me regarde comme s'il était exaspéré.

-Bon, dit-il. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

-Tu as donné rendez vous a Anthony et Harry !

-Et ?

-Et t'avais dit que tu passerais la journée avec moi!

-Ben tu peux venir…

-T'es fou, il est hors de question que je vois Harry.

- Draco, si ton orgueil t'empêche de rester avec moi… ben ce n'est pas ma faute !

Il se retourne et commence à pousser la porte de la grande salle mais remarquant que je ne le suis pas il se retourne.

-Draco, ne reste pas planté là, sinon on n'aura pas le temps de manger et tu feras une crise d'hypoglycémie !

-J'ai pas peur de ça…

-Non je sais toi tu as peur de celui qui en veut à ta beauté et aussi à ta vie… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai dit que je te protégerai.

-Sauf quand tu seras avec les deux autres !

-Tu es très têtu toi ! Je ne céderai pas à vos caprices Monsieur Malefoy, dit il d'un ton sérieux, puis d'une voix douce il ajoute : T'inquiète donc pas, même si c'est pas moi, je suis sûr que quelqu'un sera là pour t'aider si il t'arrive quelque chose…

Il me fait un clin d'œil et entre dans la salle. Je le suis… espérons qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Parce que sans vouloir passer pour un peureux, j'ai vraiment peur. J'avance en sachant que quelqu'un veux me tuer. Comment vous sentiriez vous si vous saviez que quelqu'un voulais prendre votre vie sans savoir qui est cette personne ? C'est avancer la peur au ventre, n'avoir confiance en quasiment personne. C'est être comme moi… entouré de gens mais horriblement seul…

Voila près de 3h45 que nous sommes à Pré au Lard et je dois faire un choix des plus primordial… vais aller avec Blaise a son rendez vous et me retrouver entouré de monde ou vais-je rester seul et me promener dans des rues bondé de petit vieux et de mémère cherchant la dernière robe ou le dernier chapeau à la mode… hmmm, cruel dilemme.

-bon blaise, dis je finalement. Je ne pense pas que je vais t'accompagner… Pas que à cause de Harry, mais j'ai pas envie de me coltiner tout le monde.

Oui, parce que Blaise a eut l'intelligente idée d'inviter tous nos amis au rendez vous, ce qui fait que le chaudron baveur aura une table entouré de Gryffondor et de Serpentard… et fraîchement je n'ai pas envie de voir tout ce monde.

-Ok, me dit blaise. Tu fais quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais faire un petit tour et rentrer…

-Ok, on se voit à Pré au lard.

Il commence a partir, s'arrête et sans me regarder me dis doucement :

-Fais attention a toi, mon petit blondinet. Ca m'ennuierait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je sois trop saoul pour te sauver de nouveau.

Et puis il s'en va me laissant vraiment. Bon, alors ? Où vais donc pouvoir aller ? Je m'engage dans une petite rue qui me conduira directement dans l'allée principale de Pré au Lard. Bien sûr avant de m'engager dans cette allée je m'assure qu'il n'y ait personne. Je m'avance tranquillement, mais une légère peur me tortillant l'estomac, quand dans seul coup j'entends un bruit derrière moi…

L'auteure sadique se demande si elle va arrêter là… alors ? Non allez je suis gentille… quoique…

Je me retourne brusquement et… je soupire, soulagé. Ce n'était qu'un chat… J'arrive sans encombre dans l'allé principale et me dirige vers le parc. Arrivé là, je choisi un arbre, à l'écart des gens et m'assois par terre appuyant mon dos à on tronc.

Je ferme les yeux quelque instant, mais les ré ouvre d'un coup en entendant un voix qui me semble familière prononcer un sort.

Problème, mes yeux sont ouvert mais je ne vois plus rien… Merlin ! Je suis aveugle ! Blaise, au secours !

-Oh, Draco Malefoy, si j'étais toi, je garderai les yeux fermés. Il sont vraiment très vilains, tes joli yeux couleur orage sont devenu tout opaques, c'est très, très, trèèès vilain. Abimez ces si jolis yeux…

Je sens la personne s'accroupir et se poster devant moi. Sa main effleure mon visage et j'ai le réflexe de reculer la tête d'un seul coup ce qui fait que je me cogne assez violemment contre le tronc d'arbre. Je suis un peu sonné par ce coup et est atrocement mal derrière la tête. Si je m'en sors vivant j'aurais une vilaine bosse.

-Chut, Draco Malefoy, ne te fais pas de mal… hmmm tu as une jolie peau… si douce, si parfaite, pas un boutons, pas une cicatrices. C'est si beau, si…énervant !

La personne me donne une grande gifle et avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive je sens une chose froide et très fine se poser sur ma joue, la chose descend lentement en ligne droit du haut de ma joue gauche jusqu'à un petit peu en dessous du coin gauche de ma bouche.

Ca me pique là ou est passé la chose et quand je sens un liquide chaud couler de là où je ressens cette désagréable impression de picotement, je comprends qu'elle était l'objet avec lequel l'inconnu avait parcouru ma joue… un couteau…

Je suis incapable de parler, tous mes membres tremble, je sens des larmes commencer a couler de mes yeux aveugle sans que je puisse les empêcher… oh je vous en supplie… sauvez moi… quelqu'un… a l'aide.

_**POV Harry**_

Je n'ai pas voulu aller avec Anthony au rendez vous au chaudron baveur. Je n'avais pas envie de voir tout le monde, et surtout de voir Draco… Depuis une semaine qu'il m'évite a cause d'une petite bêtise que j'ai dite.

Je voudrais bien le croire mais franchement, qui pourrait avoir envie de le tuer ? Les gens l'aime bien maintenant qu'il n'est plus aussi froid qu'avant.

Bon, moi je me dirige vers le parc, parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Arrivée la je cherche un petit coin tranquille, chose dur a trouver quand on sait que beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard ont trouvé refuge ici. D'un seul coup j'entend un bruit venant d'un arbre derrière de hauts buissons, je m'avance et là ce que je vois me donne deux envie : hurler et tomber dans les pommes.

Au lieu de ça, je lance un sort sur la personne penché au dessus de Draco et avant que cet inconnu n'ait le temps de toucher le sol après son vol plané, il a déjà transplané.

Je me dirige en courant vers mon pauvre Draco. Il tremble comme une feuille, une longue plaie barre sa joue gauche et ses larmes se mêlent à son sang. Ses yeux sont opaques, comme s'il était aveugle et la question qu'il me pose me confirme qu'il l'est.

-Qui... qui est là… ?

-Draco c'est moi…

Alors Draco se penche vers moi et je le prends dans mes bras, le laissant pleurer autant qu'il le peut…

Merlin, si je l'avais cru… si je l'avais cru…

* * *

**NdA :** Voila, fin du chapitre le plus long pour l'instant et le plus chiant à écrire je suis très déçu de ce que j'ai écrit là. Je trouve que l'idée dans ma tête était très convenable mais que les mots pour l'exprimer sont assez mauvais.

Mais bon je vais me rattraper au suivant.


	5. Chapter 4

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: Mourir avec toi

**Rating**: R (mais pas pour tout de suite, ravalez votre bave !)

**Paring**: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et **Yan**/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est a moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est a moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut être peut être pas

**NdA **: Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Ici, c'est un chapitre repos… qu'est ce que j'appelle une chapitre repos ? un chapitre ou il ne se passe rien de mal … Et où nous faisons la rencontre de Yan… qui est Yan… ben si vous regardez la partie Paring vous le savez

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**POV Draco**_

J'ouvre les yeux, tout est noir. C'est peut être la nuit. Une de ces nuits sans lune et sans étoiles qu'aucun rayon n'éclaire… Je porte ma main à ma joue gauche, elle est douloureuse. Je sens un sparadrap sous mes doigts. D'un seul coup j'entends une voix venir de ma droite.

-Ah, Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Réveillé, ça oui je le suis… mais pourquoi je ne vois pas la personne qui me parle. Oh bien sur j'ai reconnu Madame Pomfresh, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas passé assez de temps pour avoir déjà oublié sa voix, mais le problème ne vient pas de la voix de Mme Pomfresh nous en conviendrons… le problème vient de ma vue à moi ! Vue qui m'a apparemment laisser tombé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, je demande.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez manifestement était agressé… vous ne vous en souvenez point ?

Si je me rappelle… un coup à ma tête, une douleur vive à ma joue, du sang qui coulait, et puis quelqu'un m'a sauvé… Harry…

-Si… si je me rappelle, dis-je doucement…

-Bien, alors par rapport à votre vue, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la retrouverez, le professeur **Oger** prépare une potion que vous pourrez boire d'ici trois jours.

-Trois jours !

-Oui, trois jours, et estimez-vous heureux que nous puissions arranger cela car en ce qui concerne votre joue c'est une autres histoire…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai essayé de faire disparaître cette blessure mais je n'ai pas réussi. La cicatrisation seule fut difficile, vous devriez remercier Mr Dumbledore qui a accepté que nous servions de son phénix afin que nous puissions refermé cette vilaine plaie. Votre agresseur n'avait manifestement pas envie que vous vous en diriez sans dommages…

-Sauf votre respect madame Pomfresh, dit une voix de garçon à ma gauche. Généralement quand une personne en agresse une autre c'est toujours pour qu'il y ait des séquelles…

-C'est entièrement exact Monsieur Potter, comme en témoigne cette cicatrice qui orne votre front.

Je ne vois rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais à en croire le ton ironique qu'à employé Potter et le ton acide de Pomfresh, les deux doivent avoir l'air assez fâchés. D'un seul coup je sens qu'on tire sur le sparadrap posé sur ma joue gauche.

-Aïe ! je crie.

-Monsieur Malefoy veuillez cesser de faire l'enfant. Je ne vais pas vous laisser ce pansement alors que vous n'en avez plus besoin. Maintenant veuillez retourner dans votre chambre…

-Et j'y vais comment ? je demande méchamment. Avec mon radar de chauve souris intégré ?

-Non, monsieur Potter ici présent va vous y raccompagner.

Après avoir un peu galéré pour me mettre debout sans tomber par terre à cause de ma tête qui tourne, j'attrappe la main de Potter et il m'aide à me diriger vers la porte. Avant que nous sortions Mme Pomfresh nous dit :

-J'admets que vous n'avez pas passé une très bonne journée mais je ne tolérerais pas que vous me parliez comme cela dorénavant… ceci est valable pour vous deux.

Je sens la main de Potter se resserrer sur la mienne. Il doit être énervé mon copain Gryffondor… Nous marchons à travers le château sans dire un mot. Il faut dire que marcher sans rien voir est une tache assez compliquée même si quelqu'un nous tient la main. De plus vu la personne qui me tient la main ce n'est guère pratique de me concentrer sur là ou je mets les pieds… D'autant plus qu'il ne doit y avoir personne dans les couloirs vu l'absence totale de bruit.

Imaginez que la personne que vous aimez mais qui ne vous aime pas en retour vous tienne doucement la main, et que vous soyez forcé de vous concentrer sur cette main du fait que vous ne puissiez voir et que vous n'entendez rien. C'est être enfermé dans un monde de bonheur et de frustration. Etre si proche d'une personne que l'on aime et ne rien pouvoir faire même quand on possède tous ses sens c'est douloureux… mais quand on a perdu un sens et que seule cette personne peut nous aider, ce n'est plus juste douloureux, c'est au delà de ça.

D'un seul coup, me sortant de mes pensées, j'entends Harry dire :

-Anguis…

Harry me lâche la main et s'avance vers moi puis il m'attrape les deux mains pour que je m'avance vers lui.

-Baisse toi un peu pour passer…

Je me penche donc et m'avance mais ce que cet abruti n'avait pas dis c'est qu'il fallait aussi que je fasse gaffe a l'espèce de marche devant moi ce qui fait que je m'avance mon pied bute dans ce petit bout de mur et je tombe en avant, direct dans les bras de St Potter.

Au secours… Je suis dans les bras de Harry et c'est comme si pendant 5 secondes une éternité s'écoulait, ses bras chaud, son cœur battant régulièrement sous sa poitrine, son odeur… Mourir dans ses bras, ce serait une belle mort…

Après avoir enfin réussi avec plus de mal que de bien à entrer dans cette salle, Harry m'amène pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur un lit.

Il s'assois à côté de moi mais ne dit rien, alors au bout d'un moment je finis par poser la question :

-Dis Harry, on est où là ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Ah, oui… On est dans la chambre que Dumbledore te donne temps qu'on n'aura pas trouvé qui en veut à ta peau…

-Alors tu me crois maintenant…

J'ai dit ça sur un ton acide. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'en veux toujours à Harry. S'il m'avait cru au départ, je serai aller au rendez vous avec Blaise et il ne me serait pas arrivé ça. C'est mal de penser ça vu que si je n'ai pas été à ce rendez à Pré au Lard ce n'est pas à cause de Harry mais juste parce que je voulais être seul… et puis c'est Harry qui m'a sauvé donc… Je m'apprête à m'excuser mais Harry prend la parole avant que j'en aie eu le temps…

-Je suis désolé Draco, me dit il. Je trouvais le fait que quelqu'un t'en veuilles tellement...

-Ridicule ? je propose.

-Non, je trouve ça inimaginable. Je veux dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un t'en voudrais… Tu es quelqu'un de très bien.

Je souris en l'entendant dire cela. Je suis quelqu'un de bien… sans doute, mais pas assez bien pour lui et pas assez bien pour que personne n'en veuille à ma peau. Je me prends la tête dans les mains et pousse un gros soupire.

Je sens Harry qui se relève, il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit.

-Bon Draco, je dois aller rejoindre Anthony, tu veux que je dise à Blaise de venir ici ?

-non…

-heu, mai il faudra bien que tu manges…

-Pas faim, au revoir.

Je ne vois pas Harry mais j'ai cette désagréable impression qu'il me fixe. Pourquoi, je ne le sais pas, peut être à t il mal pris le ton que j'ai employé pour dire ces quelques mots. Il enlève sa main de mon épaule et part, me laissant seul.

Je m'allonge sur le lit, et essaye de me reposer… de toute façon vu que je ne vois rien de ce qui m'entoure je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Je suis seul avec mes pensées. La plupart concernant Harry. Le fait que je ne veuille pas penser à lui pour ne pas trop souffrir, fait que je pense à lui tout le temps. C'est normal, quand je m'interdis de penser à Harry, je pense déjà à lui….

C'est sur ces diverses pensées que je m'endors, quittant le noir de mes yeux pour rejoindre celui de mes rêves…

_**POV Blaise**_

Zut ! Zut, zut, zut et re zut! Et je suis poli en disant ça! J'ai laissé Draco se faire taillader la tête ! J'avais promis de le protéger et comme le pauvre imbécile que je suis, je l'ai laissé se promener tout seul en plein milieu du monde juste pour aller boire un verre avec des tocards !

Enfin pas des tocards, y avait Hermione, Ron, Yan etc… Mais zut j'aurais du coller Draco comme son ombre…

- Te tourmente pas comme ça Blaise…

D'un seul coup je regarde celui qui vient de me sortir de mes pensées… Yan… ce beau serdaigle que je n'ai remarqué que cet après midi au bar. Je lui souris et il me rend mon sourire.

Ce garçon est différent … J'ai dragué beaucoup de garçon dans ma courte vie et aucun comme lui. Je le drague et il me lance sur un sujet sérieux qui me donne envie de parler de moi…

Nous sommes assis sur l'un des bancs dans le parc de Poudlard depuis un petit moment. Draco, a été ramené à Poudlard par Potter vers 16h30… soit une heure et demie après que je l'ai quitté puis Harry est venu me chercher à Pré au Lard avec Yan. Et depuis que nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai été voir Draco à l'infirmerie, il dormait. En fait Harry m'a expliqué que Draco s'était évanoui dans ses bras.

Mon blondinet à une belle balafre qui lui parcourt la joue gauche et je sais que quand il va la voir il risque d'être très, très en colère… bien que j'imagine que la perte de la vue l'ait déjà mis de bien mauvaise humeur… j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille.

J'ai besoin de me distraire… de penser a autre chose… et pour ça je ne connais qu'une seule chose valable. Je pose ma main sur la cuisse de Yan et le regard dans les yeux faisant mon regard le plus séducteur possible.

-Tu as raison Yan, dis-je. Je ne dois pas m'en faire, Draco va bien et nous avons pleins de choses à nous raconter et à faire…

-Et que veux tu faire Blaise ?

-N'as-tu aucune idée de ce à quoi je pense ?

-Oh si, répond il. Tu voudrais prendre du bon temps avec moi afin de ne pas penser à ce qui te ronge l'esprit. Je t'ai observé longuement, je t'ai vue avec beaucoup de partenaires… Mais si je me souvins bien, durant la guerre c'était bien pire. Parfois le matin tu recevais des lettres et en les lisant tu devenais très pale… et le lendemain ou dans la journée on apprenait que tu avais couché avec une nouvelle personne… Le sexe est-il un moyen d'oublier pour toi ?

Je le regarde avec les yeux grands ouverts… De surprise ma main et tombé de sa cuisse pour tomber mollement sur le banc. Oui je me rappelle que durant la guerre mes parents m'envoyaient beaucoup de lettres pour que je devienne mangemort et ces lettres étaient souvent accompagné de menaces de mort… Alors effectivement je couchais avec beaucoup de monde pour oublier un instant que je n'allais pas bien mais... mais…

-Mais comment tu sais ça toi, je lui demande.

-Je t'ai beaucoup observé…

-T'as que ça à faire ou quoi ?

Il me regarde soudainement d'un air blessé… ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Tu sais Blaise, je n'ai pas d'amis. Personne ne me remarque ou ne fait attention a moi. Ceux qui me connaissent pense de moi que je suis bon qu'à travailler et a me plonger dans mes livres… Je ne fais pas que ça… mais le fait que personne ne s'intéresse à moi, fait que j'ai beaucoup de temps pour m'intéresser aux autres. Et toi…tu m'intéresses beaucoup.

Il dit cette dernière phrase en me souriant… je suis sous le choc… ce garçon est trop étrange… hmmm… il me plait bien je crois…

_**POV Harry**_

Draco n'a pas mangé ce soir. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas envie mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça quand même. Je me lève des genoux d'Anthony, coupant la discussion qu'il avait avec Hermione, Ron, Seammus, Dean, Ginny et Neville.

-Où tu vas Harry ? me demande Ron.

-Je vais voir Draco…

Ceci étant dit je sors de la salle commune et suis rejoins trois seconde après par Anthony qui a l'air assez fâché.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Antho ? je lui demande

-Je trouve que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Draco… beaucoup plus qu'avec moi.

-oui mais toi tu n'es ni aveugle, ni menacé…

-Non, mais moi je suis ton petit ami.

-Je le sais bien.

Je m'avance vers lui et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Un baiser doux que j'interromps pour dire à Anthony :

-Draco est mon ami, il a besoin de moi.

-Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu aimerais qu'il soit plus qu'un simple ami…

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Anthony m'empoigne soudain par le col et me repousse brutalement contre le mur. Ses yeux sont pleins de haine.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Harry ! Tu passes plus de temps avec ce blond qu'avec moi, tu penses plus à lui qu'à moi !

-Arrête Anthony !

-Tu crois que je ne te vois pas quand tu le regarde comme s'il était un ange tombé du ciel, tu mets mille fois plus de passion quand tu parles de lui que quand tu parles de moi ! Tu…

-Je t'en prie Anthony, arrête, tu me fais mal, je le supplie les yeux larmoyants.

D'un seul coup il semble réaliser ce qu'il fait. Il me lâche, recule et me regarde d'un air douloureux.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé Harry, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-C'est… c'est rien… je vais rejoindre Draco.

Je pars en courant vers la chambre de Draco. Mon dieu il m'a fait peur. Je n'avais jamais vu Anthony comme ça.

Arrivé au tableau qui cache l'entrée de la chambre de Draco je m'arrête pour souffler un instant. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu passer par la tête d'Anthony… il m'a fait mal !

-Anguis, dis-je avant de m'engouffrer dans la chambre.

Je vois Draco allongé sur son lit. Il semble dormir. Je vois son torse se soulever à chacune de ses respirations. Quand il dort, il semble pur… Comme si rien ne lui torturait l'esprit. Il est si… détendu. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il se réveille et s'assois brutalement sur son lit se dégageant de ma main.

-Du calme Draco, dis-je. C'est moi, c'est Harry.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est déjà le matin ?

-Le mat… ? Heu non, non c'est pas le matin, c'est juste que tu n'es pas venue à la Grande Salle pour manger, alors je me demandait si tu voulais que je t'amène aux cuisines…

-Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple que tu aille chercher quelque chose a manger et que tu l'amène ici ?

Si ! Il a raison, pourquoi suis-je venu ici. J'aurais du aller chercher a manger ! Ah ! Je suis trop bête !

-Harry ? demande-t-il comme pour vérifier si je suis toujours là.

-Oui… je suis désolé, je vais chercher a manger je reviens.

-Attends non ! Emmène moi avec toi s'il te plait, j'ai envie de bouger.

Nous sommes dans les couloirs avec Drago, main dans la main afin qu'il ne tombe pas au premier obstacle venu.

Sa main et douce dans la mienne… je repense à tout ce que Anthony m'a dit… non, il a tord, Draco est un ami… juste un ami. Ca ne peut pas être autre chose, ça ne doit pas être autre chose. C'est impossible.

-tu es bien silencieux Harry, me dit il. Quelque chose t'angoisse ?

-Non, c'est rien, c'est juste qu'avec Anthony, on s'est un peu disputé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je lui ai dit que je venais te voir et il s'est énervé…

-… ?

-Il m'a poussé un peu violemment contre le mur et a parlé de choses un peu méchantes…

Je sens la main de Draco serrer plus fortement la mienne il a l'air en colère… lui aussi…

-Ce garçon je… commence-t-il à dire méchamment.

-Ne t'énerve pas Draco, il s'est excusé… Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès… il s'est laissé emporté.

D'un seul coup Draco arrête de marcher et donc je stoppe moi aussi... Il ouvre ses yeux opaques et les tournes vers les miens. Comme si il savait exactement où ma tête était positionnée et où étaient mes yeux…

-Tu as vu beaucoup de mal et maintenant tu essayes de ne plus en voir… c'est moi qui suis aveugle mais toi qui ne remarques rien…

-que devrais je remarquer ?

- Ce mec n'est pas assez bien pour toi…

-Ah oui ? Et qui pourrait être assez bien pour moi à tes yeux ?

Il me souris et reprends sa marche… Décidemment les gens deviennent fous ce soir, c'est la pleine lune ou quoi ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA :** J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à publier ce chapitre à temps mais c'est fait… Ayant l'esprit assez préoccupé en ce moment je me retrouve à écrire un chapitre en deux soirs… alors que moi j'aime prendre mon temps lol.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, vous avez vu, il ne se passe rien de spécial… Bon au cas où certain commencerai a se poser des question sur Yan, je vous le dit tout de suite : non l'inconnu ce n'est pas Yan. Yan il est là parce que je voulais mettre quelqu'un de gentil, posé et réfléchi dans ma fic.

Bref je ne vais pas parler pendant trois heures …

Merci à **Nami** pour sa review anonyme et à **tous les autres**.

Bisouxxxx à la prochaine...


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating**: R (mais pas pour tout de suite, ravalez votre bave !)

**Paring**: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est a moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est a moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut être peut être pas

**NdA **: Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Alors que verrons nous dans ce chapitre ? Heu ben z'avez qu'à lire pour le savoir lol. En fait j'ai eu du mal a écrire ce chap parce que je pensais plus à ce que j'allais écrire dans le suivant… Ah, je n'ai jamais dit avoir l'esprit logique.

En tout cas **un grand merci à Dop, pour m'avoir corriger**.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**_POV Blaise_**

-Anguis

Je rentre dans la chambre de Draco. Il est là, allongé sur son lit, apparemment endormi. Il est si… mignon quand il dort, si je ne le considérais pas comme mon frère je pourrai le… heu mais je ne suis pas là pour ça… Je m'approche de lui sans faire de bruit, me penche doucement au dessus de son paisible visage et… je crie:

-ALLEZ DRACO IL EST TEMPS DE SE REVEILLER !

Sa main gauche attrape brutalement mon col et ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un seul coup me donnant la réponse à la question que je me pose depuis que je suis réveillé…

-Oh mais que vois-je ! dis-je. Ne serait ce pas les merveilleux yeux de Mr Malefoy ayant repris leur teinte orageuse habituelle me lançant des éclairs en me regardant de telle sorte que je pus en conclure que Draco n'était plus aveugle.

D'un seul coup les yeux du blondinet s'ouvrent en grand, il porte ses mains à son visage, et se lève d'un coup pour se diriger droit sur son miroir… C'est Draco, on ne le changera pas…

**_POV Draco_**

J'ai récupéré la vue ! J'ai récupéré la vue, j'ai récupéré la vue, j'ai… UNE CICATRICE SUR MA JOUE ! Je savais que j'en aurai une… et une belle mais je ne pense pas que je m'étais préparé à CA. Mon dieu ce trait rose pale sur ma peau d'albâtre. Cette imperfection sur ma peau à la beauté parfaite... ce… cette horreur !

- Non Draco, me dit Blaise. Je me doute de ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer mais non, je te le jure, cette cicatrice n'est pas aussi horrible. De plus quand on retrouvera la personne qui t'a fait ça on fera en sorte qu'elle te l'enlève.

- En supposant qu'on la retrouve et en supposant qu'elle puisse me l'enlever… ça fait beaucoup trop de suppositions à mon goût.

- On la retrouvera je t'en fais la promesse… Et tu sais, si cette cicatrice ne s'en va pas, c'est que ton agresseur a jeté un sort, donc il doit connaître un « contre-sort ». Tu sais, comme un dresseur de serpents doit connaître un antidote en cas de morsure.

Je regarde Blaise fixement. Comment peut il faire en sorte que je trouve ses paroles si stupides et paradoxalement pleines de sens. Toujours est-il que j'espère qu'on retrouvera celui qui m'a fait ça. Je me retourne face au miroir en passant mon doigt sur cette cicatrice que je la contemple une fois de plus. Zut ! Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ces trucs là…

_Deux mois plus tard_

Voila, ça y est c'est officiel, c'est les vacances de Noël. Enfin ! Deux semaines de vacances. Il était temps, je n'en pouvais plus…les cours, les devoirs… le fait de voir Harry embrasser Anthony malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire ! Durant ces deux longues semaines, je vais rester à Poudlard. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vais pouvoir être seul avec Harry. Ron et Hermione vont chez le rouquin et Harry ne voulait pas les y accompagner pour une fois, Blaise retourne chez lui et les autres font de même. Idem pour ce cher Anthony qui rentre chez lui et n'a pas réussi à faire en sorte que Harry le suive. Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que Harry va rester avec moi pour Noël que ça va changer quoi que ce soit à la situation mais cela me rend quand même très heureux.

Autre chose assez réjouissante : depuis deux mois je n'ai pas été agressé une seule fois, peut-être que la personne qui me voulait du mal a abandonné l'idée de me tuer. Ou peut être que la seule chose que voulait cette personne c'était me tracer une belle cicatrice sur la joue. Cicatrice qui perdure mais qui ne répugne guère les gens car j'ai toujours autant de succès. Succès dont j'ai décidé de profiter…

En deux mois j'ai dû coucher avec trois personnes, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Trois garçons, j'aimerai vous dire qu'être avec eux m'a fait un peu oublier Harry mais ce serait mentir. Harry est toujours là dans ma tête, quand j'embrasse un garçon c'est à lui que je pense, quand je couche avec quelqu'un c'est son corps que j'imagine posséder. Mais Harry est toujours avec ce cher Anthony et j'ai l'impression que c'est bien parti pour durer… la vie n'est pas juste, parfois j'aimerai que quelque chose de grave se passe, afin d'avoir une raison valable pour me tuer... mais on ne peut pas se suicider pour une peine de cœur…

Bon voila, ça y est je suis prêt à aller dire au revoir à tous ceux qui rentrent chez eux. Je dis au revoir à différentes personnes, croise Harry et Anthony qui sont en train de s'embrasser comme des affamés –image horrible à supporter- et fini par trouver celui que je cherchais… Blaise

- Bon… ben à la rentrée…, je lui dis

- Oui, à la rentrée mon p'tit Malefoy. Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer pendant que je ne suis pas là…

- Je ferai de mon mieux, je lui réponds en souriant.

- Et puis t'as intérêt à m'écrire pour me dire si tu vas bien et comment ça se passe avec le Ryry…

- A vos ordres Mon Général.

Il me sourit et s'en va, mais avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, il se retourne et me fait un signe de la main auquel je réponds avec un peu de tristesse. Il va me manquer … Bon, je rentre dans le château, je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire dehors.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle je ne vois pas énormément de gens attablés. Il faut dire que en ces moments là il n'y a généralement que ceux qui restent pour les vacances et cette année ils sont très peu nombreux. Depuis la guerre les gens préfèrent profiter de leur famille.

Moi ma famille c'est ma mère désormais, et aussi triste à dire que ce soit je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Ma mère, maintenant que père n'est plus là, semble ne plus réellement vivre sur cette terre. Et puis, je préfère rester avec Harry tant que je peux…

En parlant de Harry, il est assis là, seul et triste devant son assiette, je m'avance jusqu'à sa table et m'assois en face de lui. Je croise son regard. Il semble un peu perdu.

- Et ben Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je crois que Anthony est fâché que je reste là…

Bon, c'est dans ces moments que je me dis que parfois je ferai mieux de me taire plutôt que de poser des questions qui amènent des réponses désagréables.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je demande avec mauvaise grâce.

- Je crois qu'il m'en veut d'être resté là pour Noël.

- Ben pourquoi tu n'es pas parti alors ?

- J'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans une famille…

Il me regarde dans les yeux et à ce moment là je comprends exactement ce qu'il doit être en train de penser. Lui, n'a plus de famille, alors ça doit être dur de passer Noël avec des gens qui en ont une. Alors que ici, il est avec moi, et moi je suis un peu comme lui, je n'ai plus réellement de famille. Je lui fais un sourire un peu triste auquel il répond par un sourire identique. A nous deux, on arrivera bien à passer un bon Noël…

**_POV Harry_**

Aujourd'hui, Draco et moi avons décidés d'aller faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard, histoire d'acheter des cadeaux pour nos amis. Mais avant ça on va faire un rapide détour vers le Chemin de Traverse pour retirer de l'argent.

Je dois le rejoindre dans la Grande Salle, c'est d'ailleurs vers là que je me dirige. Avant d'y arriver je rentre dans quelqu'un…

et me retrouve à terre.

- Désolé, me dit le garçon.

- Non, c'est moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je lui réponds.

Le garçon me tends la main pour m'aider à me relever et une fois que je suis debout je le regarde en détail. J'ai déjà vu ce garçon il traînait avec Blaise.

- Tu es un ami de Blaise Zabini non ? je lui demande

- Oui, je m'appelle Yan. Et toi tu es Harry Potter…

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Oui, je suis Harry Potter, tout le monde le sait, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Ce garçon ne m'a rien fait mais il est sans doute comme les autres… ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus… Je suis Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier… ouais !

-Hmmm… tu es Harry Potter, un ami de Draco Malefoy, ajoute-t-il. Tu es à Gryffondor et tu traînes avec une brune et un rouquin. Durant la guerre tu a eu l'air très déprimé, puis tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui devait l'être autant que toi… ce cher Draco, et donc tu allais mieux, et oui quand on est avec quelqu'un de déprimé on est toujours un peu mieux. La guerre est finie tu as vaincu mais ça personne ne pensait que tu perdrais… Depuis tu es heureux, tu as un petit ami qui s'appelle Anthony, et qui est assez caractériel, et ton ami Draco Malefoy va très mal…

Je le regarde, interdit, pendant au moins cinq secondes… Mais c'est quoi ce mec ? D'où il sort tout ça lui, c'est un agent secret ou quoi ?

- Hmmm… comment tu sais tout ça toi ? je finis par lui demander.

- Je suis un très bon observateur, il répond avec un sourire.

- Ah… heu, tu dis que Draco va mal…

- Oui il va mal, ça se voit facilement.

- Et… tu sais ce qu'il a ?

-Oui, je pense le savoir …, dit il mystérieusement. Pas toi ?

- Non…

- Et bien Harry, tes lentilles te vont fort bien, mais ne semblent pas être très efficaces.

Sur ce il se retourne et me laisse là, sans me laisser le temps de le questionner plus. J'arrive à la Grande Salle entre et vais manger avec Draco, et pendant qu'il me parle, je me demande qu'est ce qui peut aller mal chez lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, grâce aux mots de ce Yan, je me dis que c'est peut être ma faute si Draco n'est pas bien…

Nous sommes enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous croisons différentes personnes, regardons dans différentes vitrines pour voir si il y avait quelque chose de bien ou si il valait mieux tout prendre à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Bon Harry, si on allait à Gringott maintenant ? On regardera les boutiques après…

- Ok.

Arrivés à Gringott, nous allons d'abord prendre mon argent puis après celui de Draco. Nous sommes devant la porte où se trouve la fortune des Malefoy. Le gobelin l'ouvre et là ce que je vois est loin de ce que je m'attendais à découvrir dans cette pièce. Il y a juste un petit tas de gallions, de morilles et de noises, je me retourne pour dire à Draco que pour un riche il ne l'est pas tant que ça , mais quand je vois l'expression de son visage je ne peux rien dire. Ses yeux sont écarquillés comme pas possible, sa bouche est ouverte, il est plus pale que d'habitude. Quelque chose me dit qu'il devrait y avoir plus d'argent ici…

_**POV Draco**_

Mon argent… je… je n'ai plus d'argent… enfin si, mais… je n'en ai presque plus… je… oh par merlin… C'est quoi encore ça ?

J'attrape le gobelin par ses petites épaules et le secoue très fort et lui hurlant dessus :

- OU EST MON ARGENT ? OU EST IL ?

- Et bien, il est là Mr Malefoy, ne le voyez vous pas ?

Je le regarde comme si il était fou, pourtant il semble sérieux.

- Mais, je n'ai pas que ça comme argent, je lui dit. J'en avais beaucoup plus.

- Et bien certes oui, mais vu le retrait que vous avez effectué hier c'est normal qu'il ne reste plus grand chose…

- Quel retrait ? Je n'ai fais aucun retrait !

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire Mr Malefoy mais c'est moi-même qui vous ai accompagné pour ce retrait…

Non, non, non, non, non… je me recule et mon dos heurte le mur, je me prend la tête entre les mains. Non, c'est impossible, je n'ai jamais retiré d'argent hier non… Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et me retrouve au sol. Non… Pourquoi on s'en prend à moi, qu'ai-je donc fais de si mal… Suis-je donc si horrible pour qu'on m'en veuille à ce point ?

_A suivre_

* * *

**NdA : **Moi qui suis un peu attaché a mon argent à la place de Draco je serai très, très, très en colère… Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Et bien pour le savoir il faut attendre samedi prochain…

**Merci à Lucielucette, **pour sa review anonyme et **merci à tous les autres.**

Bisouxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating**: R ... ah ah ah ah

**Paring**: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est à moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut-être, peut-être pas

**NdA **: Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Je publie le samedi... on est est samedi! Il est 1h du mat... mais on est samedi! na!

Bon, vu que j'ai étais si longue à publier (même si c'était pas ma faute) j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre plus long... et… il y a un petit bonus pour vous à la fin…

Draco s'est fait volé sont argent… et c'est Noël… que dire de plus ? Ah si, la naissance de soupçons dans l'esprit de notre Blondinet et des questionnements du côté de notre Ryry.

* * *

**_POV Draco_**

- JE N'AI PAS RETIRÉ D'ARGENT ! j'hurle en cognant des poings sur la table.

Après avoir constaté la disparition de mon argent, on nous a conduit dans le bureau du directeur de Gringott. Je m'attendais à voir un vieux gobelin, court sur pattes et plus ridé que les autres mais en fait c'est un sorcier… Ridé et court sur patte certes mais un sorcier.

Sorcier qui depuis tout à l'heure ne croit pas un mot de ce que je lui explique de moins en moins calmement.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dit il. Je ne demande qu'à vous croire soyez en sûr, mais les gobelins affirment vous avoir vu…

- Et vous avez confiance en ces bestioles ! je crie.

- Oui, j'ai confiance. Sans cela, je ne les laisserais pas s'occuper de ma banque.

Je m'assois sur mon siège. Merlin, pourquoi cet imbécile refuse de me croire. Il est peut être à la tête d'une banque pleine de richesse, mais la richesse intellectuelle contenue dans sa tête n'est guère élevée.

Harry, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pipé mot, ouvre la bouche pour émettre son avis :

- Mais peut être que quelqu'un a utilisé du Polynectar…

- Je ne pense pas que mes gobelins puissent se faire berner par un stratagème aussi basique que le Polynectar… Sans quoi il y aurait des milliards de vols Monsieur Potter.

- Ecoutez, la personne qui en veut à Draco a usé d'un sortilège puissant afin que la cicatrice que vous voyez sur sa joue ne disparaisse jamais. Alors il aurait très bien pu user d'un sortilège tout aussi puissant pour prendre l'apparence de Draco.

- Monsieur Potter, Draco Malefoy étant votre ami, je ne pense pas que votre opinion puisse être très objective. Admettez que votre ami a peut-être juste retiré beaucoup trop d'argent sans s'en rendre compte.

Il m'énerve cet abruti avec sa façon idiote de répéter sans cesse « Monsieur Potter » et il me prend pour qui ? Quand je prends de l'argent je me rend bien compte de ce que je fais !

Je regarde Harry et la haine que je lis dans ses yeux est si forte en ce moment que la mienne me semble dérisoire. Le mettre en colère… voila bien une chose à éviter.

- Oui et cet argent il en aurait fait quoi ? Il l'a mangé peut-être ? cria t-il

- Il est jeune, à cet age on dépense sans compter…

- Pourquoi n'admettez vous pas que vos gobelins on peut-être fait une erreur ?

- Monsieur Potter, je ne crois pas que…

- QUOI ! Vous croyez que votre banque est inviolable ! Si je me rappelle bien, il y a six ans quelqu'un a bien réussi à ouvrir une des salles sous votre nez !

- Cette pièce était vide…

- Parce qu'on avait retiré la pierre philosophale, sans quoi on vous l'aurez volé!

- Ecoutez, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en colère et ne pouvez raisonner. Nous allons faire des recherches et contacterons Poudlard si nous trouvons quelque chose…

Sur ces mots Harry et moi sortons de Gringott, Harry énervé et moi… moi… blasé.

J'en ai bien marre… Si cette personne a tant envie de me tuer pour quoi ne le fait-elle pas tout simplement ? Pourquoi joue t-elle avec moi comme un chat avec une souris ? Qu'ai-je fait de si horrible pour mériter ça ?

Harry et moi nous nous asseyons sur un banc sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous restons là, sans mot dire, perdus dans nos pensées.

J'ai passé tout mon temps à emmerder les autres, à les rabaisser, à leur faire du mal moralement… Et je suis bien puni aujourd'hui… Je comprends maintenant ce que j'ai fais endurer à certains. Je parle de la douleur morale parce que je n'ai jamais volé d'argent et fais de cicatrice horrible sur personne.

Harry rompt le silence qui régnait en demandant :

- Tu veux rentrer à Poudlard ?

- Non… Tu dois acheter tes cadeaux…

- Oui mais…

- Harry, s'il te plait, allons chercher tes cadeaux. J'ai envie de bouger et de me changer les idées…

Nous sommes attablés dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry a acheté ses cadeaux pour tous ses amis et moi j'ai acheté un cadeau à Blaise et durant que Harry allait chercher « quelque chose » -quelque chose qui est sûrement son cadeau pour moi…- j'ai acheté un bijou pour lui. Une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en saphir en forme de lion. Ce bijou m'a coûté le peu d'argent que j'avais retiré à Gringott, et ce n'est guère une dépense raisonnable, mais il parait que quand on aime on ne compte pas alors…

- Ca va Draco, me demande Harry. Tu n'a pas touché à ton assiette.

- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs.

- Ne t'en fais pas et mange. Demain c'est la veille de Noël, tu verras tout ira bien.

Il me fait un sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Ce garçon est si… craquant.

Nous mangeons puis nous nous rendons dans la chambre de Harry. Du fait que durant les vacances il n'y a ni Ron ni les autres je me permets de dormir dans la même chambre que mon ange brun.

Assis sur le lit de Ron, j'écris une lettre pour Blaise.

_Blaise…_

_Je ne suis pas mort mais franchement y a des moments où je me dis_

_que ça vaudrait mieux. Aujourd'hui Harry et moi sommes allés faire des  
emplettes et qu'avons-nous découvert à Gringott ? Qu'une grande partie  
de la fortune Malefoy s'était évaporée ! Génial… Blaise ! Si tu savez _

_combien j'en ai marre…_

_Draco_

- Je vais portez ça à la volière…, je dis à Harry

- Attend je t'accompagne…

Harry et moi nous nous rendons donc à la volière. J'envoie ma lettre et nous retournons dans la chambre, mais sur le chemin du retour Harry s'arrête et va dans une petite cour de Poudlard et regarde le ciel en écartant ses bras. De la neige tombe… s'accrochant à ses vêtements et ses cheveux… Je souris et m'approche de lui.

- Tu vas attrapez froid Harry.

- C'est pas grave… J'adore tant la neige. Elle me fait penser à toi…

- A moi ?

- Elle est froide et si belle…

- Et à ton contact elle fond littéralement …

Il baisse ses bras et me regarde dans les yeux. Je sais qu'il se pose des questions suite à cette phrase… Je le vois dans ses yeux. Alors je lui souris tout simplement et il répond à mon sourire. Harry est comme ça, il n'aime pas trop se prendre le chou…

Nous sommes le 25, donc Noël, depuis cinq minutes. Harry dort. Il a décidé qu'on ne devait pas attendre minuit pour se coucher mais qu'on devait être au lit à 23h pour découvrir nos cadeaux le matin… Oui… Harry et ses idées…

Seulement moi je ne dors pas, alors pour éviter de faire du bruit dans la chambre ça fait un quart d'heure que je me promène dans les couloirs en essayant d'éviter de croiser Rusard. Pendant les vacances il n'y a pas vraiment de couvre feu mais c'est toujours désagréable de croiser ce squelette ambulant et son imbécile de miss Teigne.

Je ne tombe pas sur Rusard mais sur Yan, le copain de Blaise. Petit copain ? Je ne sais pas…

- Salut Draco, me dit il.

- Salut.

- Comment ça va en cette nuit froide ?

- Ca va et toi ?

- Ca va. Tu avais l'air préoccupé ces derniers jours…

- … Heu… C'est parce qu'on m'a volé de l'argent alors… ça m'a un peu perturbé.

- Oh… Est ce vraiment grave ?

- Un peu oui, ça ne t'embêterait pas qu'on te prenne ton argent ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai guère beaucoup d'argent et n'ai plus de famille à qui acheter des choses alors je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'attristerait tant que ça.

- Tu n'as pas de famille ?

- Pas de famille, pas de gens pour me tenir compagnie la journée. Peu d'argent…

- Tu as quoi en fait ?

- Une grande connaissance sur les gens intéressants de Poudlard et puis j'ai Blaise ce qui à mes yeux est suffisant…

- Tu sors avec Blaise ?

- Non, mais ça viendra…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Blaise n'a jamais eu besoin de personne. Il est comme moi…

« Les temps changent… Blaise a besoin de moi… comme toi tu as besoin de Harry…

- Que…

- Bonne nuit. »

Sur ce il s'éloigne de moi me laissant seul dans ce couloir. Non mais c'est quoi ce mec ?

Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher… D'un seul coup je me sens fatigué…

Arrivé à la chambre je me couche et m'endors rapidement, toujours intrigué par cet étrange garçon qu'est Yan. (**NdA**: notez que je suis gentille Draco aurais pu se faire agresser...)

- Draco ! Debout ! C'est Noël ! Réveille toi !

Réveillé de manière aussi… brutale… je me vois dans l'obligation de me sortir difficilement de mon lit. Enfin, plus précisément je m'assois sur mon lit et laisse les couvertures rabattues sur mes jambes. Je me suis couché tard moi zut ! Harry vient sur mon lit et se met à genoux et fier de lui il me tend un paquet. Je ne prends pas son cadeau et à la place prend mon sac ou j'ai mis mes quelques affaires pour dormir ici et en sors le cadeau pour Harry. Il me regarde étonné et pose le cadeau qu'il m'a acheté sur le lit et prend celui qui lui est décidé. Il l'ouvre avec précipitation. En ce moment je vois tout le côté enfantin de Harry. Enfance qu'on lui a volé. Naïveté et joie enfantine qui resurgissent parfois.

Il réussi enfin à voir ce que je lui ai acheté et d'un seul coup je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il ouvre la bouche sous le choc, me regarde, regarde le cadeau, me regarde de nouveau, incapable de dire un mot.

- Et bien mon Harry, remet toi.

- Oh mon dieu Draco, mais… c'est trop. Ca a dû te coûter hyper cher. Tu n'aurais pas dû je…

- Si tu le veux pas je le reprends… je suis sûr qu'il plairait à Blaise…

Il me regarde l'air étonné et puis serre la chaîne contre son cœur. Je lui fais un grand sourire et il me sourit aussi.

- Ouvre ton cadeau ! m'ordonne-t-il.

J'ouvre le cadeau et ce que j'y vois me laisse sans voix. Un bracelet. Une sorte de gourmette mais à la place du nom c'est un espèce de pendentif en cristal avec une fumée verte qui tourne au milieu.

- C'est… commence Harry.

- Je sais ce que c'est… mais… tu es fou de m'offrir ça Harry.

Ce qu'il m'a offert, c'est un petit bout de son âme. Je connais ces bracelets… j'en avais déjà vu une fois. Dans le temps, mère fréquentait une femme Mangemort détestable. Et cette femme se vantait du bracelet qu'elle portait parce que c'était un « bout de l'âme de son mari ». J'avais demandé a mère ce que la femme avait voulu dire par un bout de l'âme de son mari et mère m'avait expliqué que dans le morceau de cristal la fumée que l'on voyait tourbillonner était en fait un petit bout de l'âme de la personne qui offrait ce bijou.

Mais c'est un cadeau qu'offre des gens amoureux à leur partenaire normalement… Je ne comprend pas…

- Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu offert ça ?

- Tu te rappelles ? Tu avais accepté de mourir avec moi… Et tu l'as répété plusieurs fois et tout. Et tu sais j'ai eu envie de t'offrir un bout de mon âme parce que le fait que tu aies dit ça c'est comme si tu m'avais donné un bout de la tiens…

Sur ce il se lève les joues très rouges et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Avant qu'il ne soit entré dans la salle, je lui dis :

- Tu en possèdes tu sais…

- Quoi ?

- Des bouts de mon âme…

Il me regardent dans les yeux et me sourit… mon Dieu, j'aime ce garçon.

**_POV Harry_**

J'ai pris ma douche et c'est au tour de Draco d'occuper la salle de bain. J'ai mis autour de mon cou la chaîne qu'il ma offerte. Elle est superbe, pauvre Draco, lui qui n'a déjà plus beaucoup d'argent il m'achète une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif fait en saphir…

C'est magnifique… Draco est vraiment attentionné avec moi et ce qu'il m'a dit avant que j'aille à la douche… que je possède des bouts de son âme... c'est vraiment très… touchant. Parfois, je me demande ce que Draco ressent ou pense vis-à-vis de moi. Nous sommes d'excellents amis je le sais bien… mais parfois on dirait presque qu'il est… plus attaché que ça…

Non… Ca ne peut pas être ça… Draco m'aime juste beaucoup… Je ne dois pas me dire qu'il m'aime plus que ça parce que… parce que ça ruinerait notre amitié... Parce que je serai forcé de réfléchir à ce que moi je ressens. Alors qu'être ami c'est si simple. (**NdA** : ouais mais pour Draco c'est pas simple du tout… ; NdBL : Ouééééé entièrement d'accord avec l'auteur !)

Draco sort de la salle de bain stoppant net mes pensées et nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner de Noël avant d'aller envoyer nos cadeaux à nos amis. Nous avons décidé que nous n'ouvririons les cadeaux qui se trouvent au pied du sapin de la Salle Commune et qui nous sont destinés que quand nous aurons envoyé nos cadeaux pour les autres. En fait c'est surtout une idée de moi et Draco doit le faire aussi… Parce que je le veux…

Nous mangeons sans parler, perdu dans nos pensées quand les porte de la salle s'ouvrent laissant passer quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas revoir avant la rentrée… Blaise ! Il s'approche de nous un grand sourire aux lèvres, on dirait que Draco a fait un arrêt sur image. Il ne bouge plus d'un pouce.

Arrivé à notre hauteur Blaise dit :

- Et ben Draco, je sais que je suis beau mais quand même… à ce point ça en deviendrait presque gênant.

- Mais, mais…, balbutie Draco avant de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Je suis ton cadeau de Noël…

Draco le regarde d'un air qui dit… « Et ben… ça promet », puis finit par sourire à Zabini.

Après que Blaise nous ait expliqué la raison de sa venue à Poudlard, soit l'état mental de Draco, nous montons dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor où se trouve mes cadeaux et ceux de Draco.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de paquets mais c'est avec joie que nous commençons à les ouvrir… Blaise nous observe avec un sourire.

_10 minutes après…_

Voila, nous avons ouvert tous nos cadeaux entre livres, gâteaux, figurine mouvante et autres présents nous avons été quand même bien gâtés. Blaise nous a donné nos cadeaux en mains propres. Il s'agissait de figurine qui nous représentait moi et Draco en train de nous disputez le vif d'or. Nous avons bien ri en les observant se chamailler…

- Harry, tu n'as pas reçu de cadeau d'Anthony ?

- Non, pas encore, mais je sais que son hibou doit me l'apporter... ben tiens d'ailleurs c'est pas lui qui arrive ? Ouvre la fenêtre Blaise…

Il s'exécute et le hibou marron et blanc vient déposer un petit paquet entouré d'un papier argenté devant moi. Je le prends et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur se trouve une petit boite à bijou et dans celle-ci je découvre une bague en argent. Je la sort pour l'examiner de plus près et vois qu'à l'intérieur de l'anneau c'est écrit _I love you._

Je fais un grand sourire et la passe à mon major. J'arrête de contempler le bijou pour regarder Blaise et je vois que ce dernier fixe Draco. Je fini donc par poser mon regard sur Draco et l'expression qui est affiché sur son visage me surprend… Il fixe ma main les yeux grand ouvert et semble choqué.

- Draco, ça va ? je lui demande.

- Non…

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Anthony… un jour tu m'avais dit… tu m'avais dit qu'il n'avait presque pas d'argent et que ça famille avait du mal a gérer leurs problèmes financiers…

- Oui et… ?

- Et ce bijou…

D'un seul coup je comprend à quoi pense Draco et ça me laisse sans voix…

- Draco, tu ne vas pas croire que…

- Si je le crois.

- Tu n'as pas le droit !

D'un seul coup, il se relève et dit plus en criant qu'autre chose :

- Pas le droit ! PAS LE DROIT ! On m'a agressé et pour finir on m'a volé mon argent ! Ton Anthony ne m'aime pas, ça se voit dans sa façon de me regarder, de me parler et là d'un seul coup le pauvre Anthony t'achète une bague en argent ! Oui Monsieur Potter-je-ne-soupçonnerait-jamais-mon-petit-ami ! Oui ! Je soupçonne cet Anthony de ne pas être étranger à tout ce qui m'arrive au moins concernant l'argent !

Ceci étant dit Drago sort rapidement de la Salle Commune me laissant avec Blaise… tous deux sous le choc. Je lance un regard perdu et lui demande :

- Est-ce que… est ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

- Si tu as entendu Draco accuser ton petit ami d'être un voleur psychopathe… je pense que oui… tu as bien entendu.

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Pourquoi Draco a dit ça… C'est impossible, c'est… c'est… impossible ! Non, pourquoi il a dit ça pourquoi il a dit ça…

- Tu sais Harry, me dit Blaise. Tu semble sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs et je commence à flipper parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en faire une des objets ont volé dans tous les coins et tu m'as cassé le nez… Si ça te travaille à ce point tu devrais aller chercher Draco… oui et puis de toute façon tu dois aller le chercher parce qu'il serait bien capable de se perdre ! Allez… hop hop hop !

Je me lève et sort en courant de la Salle Commune… Je m'arrête dans le couloir et sors la Carte du Maraudeur de ma poche. Je vois le nom de Draco qui se déplace à toute vitesse… Mon Dieu, je dois le retrouver !

_A suivre…_

**NdA :** Et voila un nouveau chapitre posté avec pas mal de retard non ?

Hmm… j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose… mais qu'est ce ça peut être… AH… votre bonus cadeau ? oui, oui… j'ai oublié le fameux bonus ! Lol ok… allez j'espère que ça vous plaira…

**BONUS **

_**POV Blaise**_

Bon… ben me voila seul dans cette Salle Commune un peu trop rouge et or à mon goût. Heu… et si je sortais ? Oui je sors allez on va se mettre en jambes. Il faut que je cherche Yan… et ne risque pas de revoir mes deux zigotos avant quelque temps… Du moins avant qu'ils se soient expliqués donc… je vais pouvoir être tranquille… tranquille avec Yan.

Je marche dans les couloirs pour me rendre dans le parc quand soudain quelqu'un me rentre dedans…

- Aïe… pardon, dit le garçon qui m'a bousculé.

- C'est rien…

D'un seul coup je me rends compte de qui vient de me foncer dedans et un grand sourire illumine mon visage. Quand au garçon lui affiche un regard un peu étonné.

- Blaise ? dit-il.

- Yan… Mon cher Yan que je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être chez toi ?

- Si mais bon, j'avais des affaires à régler ici.

- Draco ?

- Hmmm… Oui comment le sais tu ?

- Il m'a expliqué ça la nuit dernière, il avait l'air assez soucieux.

La nuit dernière. Minute papillon. Comment ça la nuit dernière ? Draco a passer la nuit avec Yan mais… que… quoi… pourquoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste, je…

- Blaise, au lieu de te laisser te torturer l'esprit avec ce que je viens de te dire, je vais t'expliquer : cette nuit je ne dormais pas alors j'ai décidé d'aller me promener, et j'ai trouver Malefoy et je lui ai un peu parlé.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- De chose dont il devait se rendre compte je pense…

- Tu aimes perturber les gens.

- Surtout toi…

- Je… quoi ? Comment ça surtout moi ?

- Viens avec moi et je t'expliquerai.

Il me prend par la main. J'ai déjà touché sa main, des dizaines de fois, dans des tentatives infructueuses pour coucher avec lui, mais il n'a jamais laissé sa main en contact avec la mienne. Il savait que si je faisais ça c'était pour oublier ce qui n'allait pas alors… alors il disait qu'il attendrait… qu'il attendrait que je sois prêt. Que je ne fasse pas ça que pour oublier que le reste ne va pas.

Et d'un coup, là, le contact avec sa main, me donne une sensation étrange. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais peut être à une main vaporeuse, que je ne pourrai pas serrer, qu'effleurer à peine. Je sais que c'est stupide mais le fait de sentir un peu de sa chair contre la mienne me donne envie de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser… pour voir si il resterait ou si il s'évanouirait… disparaîtrait comme un esprit.

Mais je ne le plaque pas contre un mur, je me contente de le suivre à travers les couloirs et de m'arrêter d'un seul coup quand il le fait. Nous entrons dans une salle que je reconnais comme étant la Salle sur Demande. Mais l'aspect qu'elle offre est étrange… dérangeante.

Les murs sont recouvert de photos, seules quelques bougies qui flottent au dessus de nos têtes nous éclairent. Je détache ma main de celle de Yan et m'approche d'un pan du mur. Les photos sont étranges elles semblent… moldues. Les personnages ne bougent pas à l'intérieur. On voit toujours les mêmes personnes sur les photos. Un homme, une femme, un petit garçon et une petite fille. Sur chaque photo les personnes sont différent, sur celle-ci on voit la femme enceinte, sur celle là la petit fille et le garçon qui se donnent la main.

Je me retourne vers Yan. Il ne regarde pas les murs et d'un seul coup je comprends qui sont ses gens. Leurs cheveux noirs, leur peau mate…Les parents de Yan, sa sœur et… lui… quand il était petit, avant que sa famille ne meurt. Avant qu'ils ne soient assassinés par un jeune sorcier devenu fou…

- Yan… est ce que… est ce que c'est… ta famille ?

- Pour être plus juste il faudrait dire, c' « était » ma famille.

- Pourquoi il y a toutes ces photos ?

- Je ne sais pas… à chaque fois que je viens ici, je vois cette pièce… avec ces photos, ce même lit au centre de la pièce, ces bougies… Mais … en fait ça change toujours un peu… regarde.

Il m'amène voir d'autres photos et là ce que je vois me fige sur place. Des photos de moi.

- Mais le pire, ajoute Yan. C'est que je n'ai jamais pris ces photos regarde il y en a certaines qui ne devraient même pas exister.

Je cherche de quelles photos il parle et les reconnais tout de suite. Des photos où Yan et moi nous enlaçons…Où je le serre dans mes bras chose que je n'ai jamais faite.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené là ?

- Je voulais que tu voies ça.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois, je vois son regard devenir « humain ». Il a toujours son regard dans le vide, il ne semble jamais vraiment présent, mais d'un seul coup je lis des sentiments dans ses yeux et ce que je vois me bouleverse. A cet instant, Yan est un adolescent blessé à mes yeux. Ses photos qui représentent une famille qui est morte sans lui donner autant d'affection qu'il aurait pu désirer. Il est toujours cet enfant que j'ai vu sur ces photos ce gamin qui souriait. Ce garçon qui, un jour, est rentré chez lui et a trouvé sa famille morte. Alors je fais la première chose qui me passe par l'esprit, je le prends dans mes bras. Au bout d'un petit moment, je casse notre étreinte et le regarde. Il a la tête baissée, je la lui relève avec mon doigt et tendrement je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre premier baiser… Un baiser que j'attends depuis déjà si longtemps mais qu'il m'a toujours refusé n'étant pas sûr de ce que moi je ressentais. Maintenant je le sais j'aime ce garçon ... Je l'aime et quand ses mains m'encadrent le visage et que ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour laisser le passage à ma langue je comprend que lui aussi m'aime. Alors je ferme les yeux et profite de ce baiser.

Mes mains caressent doucement ses hanches, mais mon appétit de lui devient trop grand, je commence lentement à déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Nous arrêtons de nous embrasser, nos souffles sont saccadés, ses joues plus rouges. Il finit lui même d'enlever sa chemise me laissant le loisir d'observer son torse, son ventre plat, un peu de ses hanches… il est si attirant. Ma main se pose doucement sur sa poitrine, et je sens son cœur battre. Puis j'enlève mon pull avant de l'attirer de nouveau à moi. Nous nous embrassons, nos torses nus se frottant l'un à l'autre, sa peau mate contre ma peau noir, ses lèvres fines contre mes lèvres pleines, ma langue jouant avec la sienne.

Ma main passe doucement sur son ventre dont les muscles se contractent et descend plus bas pour caresser la bosse qui déforme déjà son jeans. Il gémit contre mes lèvres et une fois de plus j'arrête notre baiser pour l'amener avec moi sur le lit où je le fais étendre. Doucement je lui enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son boxer. Et me recule un peu pour le voir là, nu, sous moi. Il n'attire pas l'attention des gens à cause de son côté renfermé sur lui-même et mystérieux, mais il est magnifique et s'il se montrait plus, il ferait craquer beaucoup de monde. Sa peau est si belle, si douce, ses courbes si parfaites. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse, juste un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller embrasser son cou. Mes mains caressent son torse pendant que je l'embrasse et bientôt de petits baisers viennent remplacer les caresses. Yan gémit sous moi, et à ce moment là, peu m'importe mon plaisir tout ce que je veux c'est lui faire du bien. Ma bouche descend doucement et embrasse tendrement ses cuisses. Puis j'arrête mes baisers et avec douceur je saisis son sexe dans ma main et en approche ma bouche. Je souffle légèrement sur son gland avant d'y déposer un petit baiser. Yan se cambe sous moi et c'est avec sourire que je prend enfin son sexe dans ma bouche et entame un mouvement de va et vient un peu irrégulier. Les gémissements de Yan, voilà un son que je souhaite toujours entendre, ne jamais oublier. Au bout d'un moment, Yan me dit avec difficulté entre ses gémissements.

- Blai…Blaise, arrête, je vais… je vais…

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire alors j'arrête et remonte mon visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je pourrai passer le restant de mes jours à embrasser ce garçon. Contre mes lèvres je l'entends prononcer un sort et d'un coup je me retrouve entièrement nu. Je me décolle de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Il me fait un petit sourire auquel je réponds avant de donner un petit coup de hanche qui fait que nos érections se frôlent et que nous poussons un petit cri à l'unisson.

- Blaise…vient… s'il te plait…

J'amène mes doigts à sa bouche et il les suce consciencieusement. Le voir faire ça me donne encore plus envie de le prendre là… maintenant, mais au lieu de ça je retire mes doigts de sa bouche et l'embrasse laissant ma main aller entre ses cuisses et faisant entrer un de mes doigts en son intimité. Il se cambre encore plus, gémit contre mes lèvres mais continu de m'embrasser. Une fois qu'il est prêt je rentre un deuxième doigt, puis ensuite un troisième. Une fois que je le sens prêt je me retire et me place entre ses jambes, mon sexe, douloureux tant il est tendu, est à l'entrée de son anus. D'un regard il me donne l'accord alors avec douceur j'entre en lui. Des petites larmes viennent perler au coin de ses yeux alors j'entre entièrement et attend qu'il s'habitue à ma présence en lui. J'embrasse doucement son menton, ses joues, pour finir par sa bouche. C'est à ce moment qu'il donne un premier coup de hanche. Alors je commence à me mouvoir en lui tout en caressant son sexe.

Puis vient la danse de l'amour, cette danse si sensuelle que l'on exécute avec une personne que l'on aime. Ce que je ressens aucun mot ne pourrait l'exprimer. Je suis bien, je suis avec Yan et il n'y a plus que ça qui compte. Mes sentiments, les sensations, nos gémissements, nos corps en sueur... Il n'y a que nous. Puis le plaisir devient trop grand, pour moi comme pour lui, alors dans un dernier cri de plaisir nous nous libérons avec quelques secondes d'écart. Je m'allonge à côté de lui. Tous deux sur le dos, nous reprenons notre respiration, main dans la main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me mets sur le coté tourné vers lui et il fait de même… et c'est ainsi, son front contre mon front, que sur deux « je t' aime » à peine murmurés nous nous endormons.

**FIN DU BONUS**

**NdA : **Et voila, le R de ma fic désormais une vraie raison d'être. Je ne relis pas ce lemon de peur de tout effacer en me rendant compte qu'il ne me plait pas… alors je vous laisse le soin de me dire ce que vous en pensez…

**Merci pour les reviews anonymes**: **Lucielucette** (yeahh ma copine, alors que pense tu de ce chap?), **Adri** (Draco meme avec une cicatrice a une joli peau lol... merci pour ta review), **Slydawn **(je suis contente que tu la trouve interessante), **picabou** (t'as vu Harry commence à se poser des questions... il est temps remarque!), **Lorfhan** (que d'agitation . J'espère que la suite t'as plus, et c'est vrai que Harry a du mal...)

**_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx et à samedi prochain_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Auteure:** Moi, Booyaka87

**Titre :** Mourir avec toi

**Rating:** R  
**Paring:** Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
**Warning:** Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est à moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut-être, peut-être pas  
**NdA :** Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Pas grand-chose a dire sur ce chapitre… ah si j'ai laissé les commentaire de ma bétalective qui me font souvent sourire, qui m'ont même fait éclater de rire a un moment.. Merci Dop

* * *

**_POV Harry_**

Voilà plus de dix minutes que je cours après cet inconscient de Malefoy. Ce pauvre idiot qui part tout seul alors que quelqu'un veut le tuer. Je grimpe les escaliers, les descends, cours dans les couloirs, tout ça la carte du Maraudeur à la main et la peur au ventre…  
Et puis cet imbécile de Draco, qu'est ce qu'il nous a fait comme crise avant de partir ! Il est fou… Accuser Anthony, mon Anthony, mon petit ami… (NdA : ouais la je crois qu'on a compris…), l'accuser aussi injustement d'avoir… d'avoir quoi d'ailleurs ? De l'avoir agresser ? Non, c'est impossible.

Je vois sur ma carte que le nom Draco Malefoy s'est arrêté… Dans la forêt interdite. Et oui, on a beau dire mais ce blondinet cherche les ennuis. J'arrive enfin à l'orée de la forêt et y entre prudemment. Pour ne pas m'y perde je regarde la carte et fais en sorte que l'inscription Harry Potter s'approche de Draco Malefoy.

Ca y est enfin je vois le Serpentard. Il est assis là, au milieu d'une clairière, dans la neige, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, la tête penchée dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Je m'approche doucement et aux soubresauts qui font trembler sont corps, je comprends que Draco pleure. Je m'avance plus près, me mets à genoux en face de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il redresse brusquement la tête et mon regard se perd dans le sien, embué de larmes, éclairé par la lune.

Seul le silence se fait entendre, la neige trempe au fur et a mesure mon pantalon et me glace. Pourtant je n'ose me relever… je n'ose rompre ce contact visuel si intense. Je brise le silence qui nous enveloppe.

- Draco…  
- Non, Harry, me coupe-t-il. Ne dit rien je t'en pris. Je sais que tu vas défendre Anthony, et je te comprends mais… laisse moi penser ce que je veux …

- Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de défendre Anthony. C'est juste que je trouve que c'est injuste d'accuser quelqu'un sans preuve…  
- Mais qu'est ce qui est juste Harry ?

Je le regarde et tends les mains vers son visage pour effacer les larmes qui mouillent ses joues. Puis je me lève et tends la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Nous rentrons au château, sans rien ajouter. Je sais que tout n'a pas était dit , mais quoi qu'on puisse ajouter, la situation n'en sera pas meilleure, alors essayons de ne pas la rendre pire.

_**POV Draco**_

Nous sommes en train de manger, c'est le repas du soir. Je crois bien que je me suis enrhumé. Faut dire qu'après ma petite crise de ce matin, j'ai été poser mes fesses dans la neige alors j'ai bien ce que je mérite. Toujours est il que depuis cet épisode navrant de la journée, je suis monté m'enfermer dans ma chambre de Serpentard et je ne suis pas retourné voir les autres.

Je n'ai retrouvé Harry que ce soir. Nos regards ce sont croisés, nous avons été nous installer pour manger mais aucun de nous n'a parlé. C'est moi qui me décide enfin à rompre ce silence :

- Tu ne sais pas où est passé Blaise ? je lui demande.  
- Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin.  
- Ah…

D'un seul coup la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre et laisse entrer un Blaise tout sourire et un Yan pareil à lui même, les deux se tenant la main. Ok, je comprends où Blaise à passé son après midi. Blaise et Yan ont enfin ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont ensembles. Je regarde Harry et d'un coup mon cœur se serre. Et moi, est ce que un jour je pourrai avoir ce que je veux ?

Blaise et Yan s'installent avec nous, Yan à côté de Harry et Blaise à côté de moi. Potter est tout sourire, et c'est avec joie qu'il dit à Blaise : - Super, vous êtes ensemble, depuis le temps, on s'avait bien que ça finirait pas arriver.  
- Oui ! dit Blaise. Un vrai petit couple ça y est, comme toi et Anthony.  
- Génial, je bougonne. Deux couples et moi au milieu pour tenir la chandelle.  
- L'avantage c'est que si l'un des couples t'énerve tu peux le brûler avec ta chandelle…

Nous regardons tous Yan qui vient de sortir cette phrase. Harry surpris, Blaise apparemment blasé des phrases de son petit ami et moi, les yeux perdus dans les siens, je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Ce Yan est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a que lui qui arrive un minimum à me comprendre.

Nous finissons notre repas comme ça, à parler de tout et de rien. J'évite de croiser le regard de Harry et de trop lui parler. Ce n'est pas que je veuille l'éviter, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il est 6h30, je sors de la chambre de Harry. Je ne voulais pas y dormir mais Blaise voulait être seul à Serpentard avec Yan donc on m'a gentiment viré de ma chambre… Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé à Harry depuis hier matin, à part de choses sans importance… Je pense qu'il dort, à vrai dire quand il a été se coucher il a tiré le rideau de son lit à baldaquins. Oui, il doit être vraiment très en colère contre moi. Je descends l'escalier qui mène à la salle commune des Gryffondor et la traverse pour en sortir quand d'un coup j'entends :

- Tu es le pire des inconscients que ma courte vie m'ait permis de rencontrer. ( **NdBL :**Oh my god ! C'est pas l'inconnu j'espère !)

Je me retourne bien qu'en entendant cette voix j'ai tout de suite reconnu son propriétaire. Harry… (**NdBL :** purée comment il est con ce Potter ! Il m'a foutu les boules !) Il est déjà habillé, et tout propre, sans doute levé depuis un petit moment. Bien sur je ne pouvais pas le savoir, vu qu'il avait tire le rideau de son lit! Je le regarde dans les yeux, avant de me retourner et de partir.

Il me rattrape dans le couloir et marche à côté de moi sans parler. Nous cheminons ainsi, en silence, jusqu'au lac devant lequel nous nous asseyons. Le silence depuis quelque temps semble s'être habitué à nous car il est très présent. Je ne veux pas parler, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire… mais Harry lui semble avoir des trucs à raconter vu qu'il entame la conversation :

- Alors… dit il timidement. Bien dormi ?  
- Assez oui…  
- Je suis désolé.

Je le regarde, ses joues sont rouges, on pourrait penser que c'est le froid de cette matinée hivernale, mais je sais que c'est de la gène et, oui, peut être un peu de froid aussi. Le voyant comme ça, tout embarrassé, je souris et dis :

- Tu es désolé que j'eus bien dormi… tu es fâché contre moi à ce point ?  
- Non c'est… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il me fait un regard perplexe, respire un grand coup, semble rechercher ses mots, relâche tout l'air qu'il avait inspiré sans sortir une syllabe et se tord les mains à cause du stress.

- Et ben, Petit Potter… ne te stresse pas comme ça.  
- Tu sais Draco… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.  
- Comme quoi… ?  
- Que tu sois fâché après moi…  
- Je ne suis pas fâché après toi…  
- Tu es fâché après mon petit ami…  
- Exact…  
- Je sais bien que… que Anthony n'a pas beaucoup d'argent et que c'est une grosse dépense qu'il a faite mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas suivre ton raisonnement… c'est mon petit ami.  
- Je le sais…

… et ça me tue. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vouloir que Harry accuse son Anthony, mais …

- Bon Harry, je m'exclame. On ne va pas s'engueuler pour ça. Ami ? je lui demande en lui tendant la main.  
- Ami, répond-il joyeusement (NdA : si la vie était aussi simple… snif) **(Ndbl :** Oué … Si seulement ! )

On se regarde en souriant et commençons à parler de chose et d'autre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais pourtant cet événement va peut-être causer de nombreux changements… peut-être…

_**POV Blaise**_

Je suis assis sur mon lit avec Yan à côté de moi… Nos doigts enlacés, les yeux perdus dans le vide, perdus dans nos pensées respectives. C'est Yan qui se décide à rompre ce petit moment de tranquillité.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait vraiment être Anthony ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas dire que les rapports entre lui et Draco sont géniaux mais de là a dire que Anthony voudrait le tuer… c'est peut être un peu fort, non ?  
- Je ne sais pas, peut être que Anthony n'aime pas voir Draco tourner autour de Harry.  
- On ne tue pas quelqu'un pour ça…  
- Tu tuerais quelqu'un qui me tournerait autour ?  
- Oui mais moi c'est différent… Je suis un dingue.  
- Oui… et puis de toute façon ça arrive pas… personne ne me tourne autour.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je suis invisible…  
- Moi je te vois…

Alors Yan me regarde, approche son visage du miens et m'embrasse… et la seule chose qui traverse mon esprit est : Je te vois Yan… je te vois…

**_POV Inconnu_** (**NdA :** il vous a manquez hein… )( **NdBL :** non non ! Pas le moins du monde !)

Hmmmm. Petit Draco Malefoy, si tu voyais toutes ces choses merveilleuses qui m'entourent. L'argent ne fais peut être pas le bonheur mais il y contribue. Et toi petit Malefoy. J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël. Qu'est ce que ça te fais d'avoir perdu ta beauté et ton argent… Mais il te reste encore tant de choses… et c'est bientôt la nouvelle année, il faudrait bien fêter ça… J'ai un cadeau pour toi… un cadeau que tu vas aimer… à en mourir…

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**Ndbl :** Si tu coupe ton chapitre comme ça, je te préconise grandement de te munir d'un gilet par balle et autre bombe lacrymogène ! Tes lecteurs vont forcément vouloir intenter à tes jours ! lol  
**NdA :** Oh… non vous voulez pas me tuer hein… si ? Ah bon, ben je crois que je vais aller me cacher au pôle nord…

Voilà un petit chapitre… bon la semaine prochaine plus de choses mais là je voulais faire quelque chose de plus calme. Pour ceux qui se disent que Draco n'a pas eut une réaction vraiment appropriée car il aurait être plus en colère. J'y ai réfléchi, et franchement Draco ne pouvait pas s'énerver, de un parce qu'il aime Harry et de deux parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien… ( **NdBL :** Si ! A éloigner Harry davantage … snif / **NdA :** oui et je ne le voulais pas… et vous nons plus j'imagine)

Je voulais aussi vous dire que dans un chapitre j'avais marqué : « Le professeur Rogue prépare une potion. » ben mon frère m'avait remarqué que Rogue était mort dans le prologue… lol. Alors ça a été rectifié. Le professeur de potion se nomme désormais **Mr Oger**… ... mais bon je ne sais pas si on en reparlera... nous verrons. Enfin en tout ças merci Reno de m'avoir fait remarquer ma faute.

**Merci pour les reviews des non inscrits :**

**Lucilucette** (ma copine …t'inquiète que j'arrêterait pas de faire du R pour ne pas te choquer… en plus, plsu tu en lire, plus tu t'habituera… non j'essaye pas de te rendre perverse.), **SevLuna** (merci pour ta reviews à ce chapitre et pour toutes les autres qui m'ont fait très palisir), **Adri** (merci pour ta review. Et oui je n'oublie pas que tu es ma toute première lectrice.)

Et merci a tous les autres.. CA Y EST J'AI 100 REVIEWS… ça se fête, champagne !

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx

A samedi prochain….


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Mourir avec toi

**Rating:** R  
**Paring:** Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
**Warning:** Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est à moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut-être, peut-être pas  
**NdA :** Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

En italique c'est les Flash Back qu'a Draco… de quoi je parle ? Ben z'avez qu'à lire.

* * *

_**POV Harry**_

- Moi, je dis que Harry c'est le plus mignon ! cria Draco.

Il est plus de 23h et nous somme le 31 décembre. Par la fenêtre de la chambre commune de Gryffondor on peut voir la neige tourbillonner. Et à l'intérieur du dortoir on peut nous voir, Blaise, Yan, Draco et moi. Je me suis servi de la carte du maraudeur pour aller chercher de la Bièraubeurre et du whisky pur feu. Bien sur vu que nous avions de l'alcool nous avons fait plein de jeux stupides qui nous ont poussé à boire. Tel que le jeu du « j'ai jamais », un personne dit « j'ai jamais fait telle chose » et ceux qui l'ont déjà fait doivent boire. Avec tout ça, on a tous pas mal bu. Puis après on a continué de boire en parlant. J'ai remarqué que les Serpentard sont plus attirés par l'alcool que les autres. Moi et Yan sommes à peu prêt présentables mais Draco et Blaise sont complètement saouls. Draco vient de dire que j'étais le plus mignon, ce qui a passablement augmenté la chaleur pour moi, et maintenant Blaise et lui se marre comme des baleines.

- Je pense qu'on devrait les calmer, je dis à Yan.

Il me regard le regard pétillant. De la joie dans les yeux de ce garçon c'est un peu comme les pingouins à Madagascar… c'est rare (**NdA :** Oui, une référence à un dessin animé… réfléchissez… **Ndbl** : Ouééééééé Moi j'adore Gloria dans ce DA !).

- Non, je pense qu'on devrait les laisser… comme on dit : la vérité est dans le vin.

La vérité est dans le vin… oui sans doute, et manifestement Yan devrait arrêter d'en boire ( **NdBL :** et toi mon petit Ryry tu devrais en boire davantage !). Je regarde ce que font nos deux Serpentard et ce que je vois ne fait que me confirmer ce que je disais. Il faut les mettre au lit ! Je me lève, titube un peu, j'arrive à penser correctement mais mon équilibre laisse apparemment à désirer. Je m'approche de Draco et… trébuche lamentablement pour m'effondrer sur lui. Draco est collé contre le sol, prisonnier de mon poids. Mon regard croise le sien et d'un seul coup le temps semble se ralentir. Je me sens approcher ma tête de celle de Draco, comme si je n'avais pas de volonté propre comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait à l'instant présent. Le blondinet ferme les yeux, et je sens son torse se soulever plus vite contre le mien. Et d'un seul coup, comme prenant conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire, je me pousse brutalement sur le côté. (**NdA :** pas tuer l'auteur ! **NdBL :** Une de mes lectrices possèdent des jolis couteaux espagnols… Faut que je pense à lui emprunter !).

Draco se met en position assise, tourne la tête vers moi et je remarque que ses yeux sont larmoyants. Il me dit d'une voix assez enfantine :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

Je le regarde et m'apprête a répondre quand d'un seul coup on entends la cloche commencer à sonner les douze coups de minuit. Je ferme les yeux pour écouter ces « dong » bruyants qui annoncent le début d'une nouvelle année, une année sans guerre une année, une année qui sera la première année où je n'aurais plus ce poids de futur sauveur du monde. Bon, j'ai le titre de sauveur du monde, mais les gens oublieront.

Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong ,dong, dong

Voila, c'est la nouvelle année, j'ouvre les yeux et je vais vers les autres pour leur souhaiter une bonne année mais le couple est en train de s'embrasser et Draco, n'est pas avec eux. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule et donc me retourne vers lui. Sa tête n'est même pas à 20cm de la mienne et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir quand il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il le fait rapidement mais je sens la douceur qu'il a voulu mettre dans ce court baiser. ( **NdBL :** woeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Drago c'est génial ! sort ses banderoles avec écrit dessus « go dray go » Purée trop contente je suis ! )

- Draco… !

Il montre le plafond du doigt et je n'ai pas le réflexe de regarder le plafond -nous mettrons ça sur le compte de l'alcool- alors Yan dit :

- Quand le doigt montre le ciel, l'imbécile regarde le doigt.

Je jette un regard assassin à Yan avant de regarde le plafond et ce que je vois au dessus de moi et Draco me fait rougir. Du gui… du gui qui flotte au dessus de nous.

Je lance un regard meurtrier à Blaise qui est mort de rire.

- Ben Ryry, faut pas t'énerver pour si peu. C'est du gui, fallait bien vous embrassez.

- On va se coucher ! je crie.

- Mais Ryry… bredouille Draco.

- J'AI DIS ON VA SE COUCHER !

On se serre tous la main, sans oublier quand même de se souhaiter la bonne année. Quand je serre celle de Yan je le vois me sourire bizarrement. Je ne sais pas à quoi peut penser ce garçon mais quelque chose me dit que ça un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé y a même pas cinq minutes.

Blaise et Yan sortent de la salle commune pour se rendre à celle des Serpentard. Yan essaie tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que Blaise ne tombe pas par terre.

Je me retourne et regarde Draco, ses joues sont un peu roses… ah l'alcool ! Il essaye de s'approcher de moi quand il remarque que je le regarde mais il tombe en avant et s'étale par terre la tête contre le sol. Il semble mettre quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits, mais fini par se retourner sur le dos. Il regarde le plafond les yeux dans le vide. Je m'approche de lui et m'allonge à côté de son corps étendu. Il me prends doucement la main et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormons, sur les tapis moelleux de la Salle Commune, la main dans la main, enivré par notre amitié (**NdA :** toujours aussi aveugle ...) et par l'alcool.

_**POV Draco**_

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et me lève d'un bond... pour manquer de me retrouver de nouveau à terre. Au mon Dieu, j'ai mal à la tête, ça tourne. Je regarde où je suis et me rends compte que je me trouve toujours dans la Salle Commune. Harry est allongé par terre, sur le tapis. Des bouteilles vides de Whisky Pur Feu traînent ici et là. Je me dirige vers un miroir de la Salle Commune et ce que je vois ne m'enchante guère. Mes cheveux sont en désordre, mes habits sont débraillés et puis y a toujours cette fichue cicatrice sur ma joue…

Mes doigts caressent doucement cette balafre… imperfection sur ma peau d'albâtre. Je pousse un gros soupir et monte les escaliers jusqu'à notre salle de bain où j'ai quelques affaires à moi. Je cherche dans tout ce que j'avais amené ici le temps des vacances et trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Un médicament. Une pilule transparente à l'intérieur de laquelle tournoie une fumée bleutée. Un remède anti-gueule de bois. J'en avale une pilule et me sens instantanément mieux. Enfin disons que je n'ai plus la tête qui tourne ce qui est déjà un grand progrès.

Je redescend dans la Salle Commune après m'être coiffé et vois Harry… toujours par terre. Je m'avance vers lui et murmure un Wingardium Leviosa pour le poser sur le canapé. Il ne se réveille pas… c'est déjà une marmotte alors vu qu'en plus il a bu… Je sors de la salle pour ne pas risquer de réveiller mon beau brun et pour essayer de voir si Blaise et Yan sont réveillés.

Je marche dans les couloirs horriblement vides quand d'un seul coup je stoppe. Une horrible image m'est passée devant les yeux. J'ai revu mon père un jour où il était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il battait ma mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette image m'a traversé l'esprit mais d'un seul coup j'ai de nouveau mal à la tête.

**………………………………………………………**

_- Ahhhhh, hurle mère sous les coups que lui assènent père. _

_Elle est recroquevillée et défend sa nuque avec ses deux mains, tandis qu'il la frappe violemment. Les yeux de père son inexpressifs. Il la frappe mais ne semble pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passe. On dirait une marionnette. Et il continue de la frapper, les yeux vides de toute expression, les cheveux collant à son front à cause de la sueur, sa cape bougeant au rythme des coups qu'il donne. Puis il prend sa ceinture… une ceinture de cuir. Du sang coule du dos de ma mère à partir du moment où le cuir la lacère. Elle pleure, ses larmes mouillant le sol au même rythme que son sang, et moi, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces cris, j'assiste à ce spectacle priant le ciel pour que je ne sois pas le suivant._

**……………………………………………………………**

Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ces images reviennent d'un coup. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, et tombe à genoux sur les pierres glaciales du sol. J'ai mal à la tête. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à me jeter des pierres dessus. Tout mon corps tremble. Quel affreux souvenir je…

**..……………………………………………………………**

_- Je refuse ! je hurle._

_Père me donne une gifle magistrale. Ma joue me brûle, j'y porte ma main et la sens chauffer sous mes doigts. _

_- Tu obéiras Draco Malefoy!_

_- Non ! Jamais ! Je ne serai jamais l'esclave d'un sorcier de son genre !_

_- Endoloris._

_Et soudain tout n'est plus que douleur, chacun de mes muscles semblent avoir une énorme crampe, chacun de mes organes semblent brûler, ma tête semble prête à exploser. Je tombe sur le sol. Respirer me fait mal, hurler me fait mal, pleurer me fait mal, me contorsionner pour moins souffrir me fait mal… mon corps n'est plus que souffrance… Quand d'un coup ça s'arrête, je n'ai plus de force pour bouger. Je reste là au sol, sous le regard conquérant de mon père._

_- Plie toi, dit il _

_- Jamais… , je murmure avec mes dernières forces._

_- ENDOLORIS !_

_Et la torture recommence._

**..……………………………………………………………**

J'ai mal. Horriblement mal… Je suis crispé, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux et ce que je vois me terrorise. Du sang du sang par terre. Je porte mes main à mon visage et vois d'où vient ce sang… mon nez… Mais en me concentrant je vois qu'il n'y a pas que mon nez… ma bouche est remplie de sang. Du sang coule le long de mon cou à partir de mes oreilles… même ma cicatrice s'est rouverte… Je sens sous mes doigts ma chair déchirée.

Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive…

Je m'écroule à plat ventre…

**..……………………………………………………………**

_Des centaines de corps s'étalent autour se moi. Mort, un champ de mort. Des morts qui ont combattus fièrement pour du pouvoir ou pour la liberté de vivre sans crainte. Mangemort ou bons meurent au fur et à mesure… Qui arrêtera ça ? Qui pourra le faire ?_

_-Draco… je t'attendais…_

_-Père…_

_Et commence le combat, le combat de ma vie, le combat de … ma mort ? Qui sait ?_

**..……………………………………………………………**

_-Harry ouvre les yeux je t'en pris._

_C'est Harry mais ce n'est plus le même il est perdu, perdu dans un autre univers. Dans le coma comme ils disent. Sa main ne bouge pas dans la mienne, ses lèvres ne s'étirent pas en sourire quand j'essaye de faire de l'humour lors de mes grands monologues en sa compagnie. Ses yeux ne brillent pas de mille feux quand il me voit. Non ils restent obstinément clos…_

**..……………………………………………………………**

_-Draco, je te présente Anthony… Anthony est mon petit ami, dit Harry._

_Mon cœur se brise, ainsi que mes espérances. Harry sort avec quelqu'un. Harry, qui était mon soutien va m'abandonner pour un autre bellâtre. Ils sont là devant moi et comme pour me provoquer Anthony se penche vers mon Harry et l'embrasse. Je sens les larmes me venir aux yeux. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer… pas devant lui… pas pour lui…_

**..……………………………………………………………**

Allongé sur le sol … du sang coulant désormais de mes yeux, brouillant de manière sanglante ma vue, je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi tout ces horribles souvenirs m'envahissent. Pourquoi je saigne. Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Je sens quelqu'un se pencher vers moi. J'aimerai lui demander à l'aide mais n'arrive pas à parler. Cette personne se penche et sa bouche frôle une de mes oreilles et me murmure :

- Bonne année, Draco Malefoy… j'espère que ce cadeau t'as plus…

Cette voix… l'homme qui m'a agressé… s'il vous plait… quelqu'un… venez moi en aide…

_**POV Blaise**_

Nous nous dirigeons, Yan et moi vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, pour y retrouver Harry et Draco. Il est onze heure. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que Harry soit encore endormi mais Draco devrait être réveillé lui, alcool ou non. Yan marche devant moi. Il marche plus vite. Moi je traîne, j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre de ma gueule de bois. J'ai des pilules contre ça, mais ce ne sont pas les plus fortes et elles ne sont pas immédiatement efficaces.

Soudain je vois Yan s'arrêter devant un couloir perpendiculaire à celui où nous marchons pour le moment. Sa main se porte à sa bouche et ses yeux semblent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. J'ai d'un seul coup un mauvais pressentiment, j'accélère le pas et vois enfin ce qu'il y a dans le couloir. Mon Dieu… ses cheveux platine baignant dans une flaque de sang. Je cours vers Draco et le retourne pour le mettre sur le dos…

- Par l'enfer… murmure Yan.

Oui ça il peut le dire. Draco est là, manifestement évanouis, de minces filets de sang s'écoulant de son nez, ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa cicatrice…

Je le soulève en passant un bras sous ses genoux et un bras sous sa nuque et du pas le plus rapide possible je me dirige jusqu'à l'infirmerie pendant que Yan va cherche Harry.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA :** S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas. Parce que si vous me tuer vous saurez ce qui va arriver a Draco.

Bon, la sadique qui sommeille en moi s'est réveillé et a décidé que elle allait se défouler un peu. Pauvre Draco… je sais je sais.

Bon, et bien je n'ai pas grand chose a dire d'autre ma fois… enfin si la vie de Draco qui n'est déjà pas facile ne va pas le devenir plus dans les chapitres qui suivent Hahahahahhahahahhahahah( rire sadique…)

Pour les **reviews anonymes** merci à :

**Lucilucette **(toi qui manquait d'action, ça te va là lol ?), **Le démasqué **(alias mon frère lol), **Omi **(merci beaucoup pour ta review, beaucoup d'analyse et tout, ça m'a fait très plaisir), **Pitchounette **(lol il faut pas taper l'inconnu, il faut le tuez… pour quoi je le fais pas ? Hmmm bonne question), **Lilou** (lol, je dirais plus les endroit ou je me cache quoique ça m'aurait une partire de cache cache dans un endroit ou on peut pas se cacher… )

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx à tous

_Et à samedi prochain…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Mourir avec toi

**Rating:** R  
**Paring:** Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
**Warning:** Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est à moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut-être, peut-être pas  
**NdA :** Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Bon allez un petit chapitre un peu mouvement pour le pauvre Harry... .et le pauvre Draco aussi

* * *

_**POV Harry**_

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? je demande.

- Et bien…, répond Mme Pomfresh. Il semble qu'il ait été victime d'un sort…

Oh… je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Blaise et Yan retrouvent Draco avec du sang sortant de toute sa tête et je me disais que c'était juste une blague… ! (**ndbl :** il fait dans l'humour maintenant notre ryry)

- Quel genre de sort , je la questionne essayant de ne pas paraître trop insolent.

- On dirait que son activité cérébrale s'est accélérée d'un seul coup.

- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est mis à saigner ?

- Et bien, je ne vois pas d'autre explication… Parfois les tumeurs au cerveau font saigner mais…

-TUMEUR AU CERVEAU ?

- Calmez vous Mr Potter… quand les personnes ont des tumeurs au cerveau parfois ils peuvent saigner du nez… mais là Mr Malefoy saignait quand même de beaucoup d'endroits. Notamment d'une plaie que je me suis vue obliger de cicatriser une seconde fois. Je suis sûr que son activité cérébrale s'est accélérée mais pourtant cela n'explique pas forcément tous ses saignements assez impressionnants.

- Alors qu'est ce qui les explique ?

- La magie Mr Potter, la magie.

Je soupire et retourne m'asseoir à côté du lit où est allongé Draco. La magie… quand on ne vit pas dans un monde magique qu'on ne sait pas en faire, on se dit qu'avoir des pouvoirs doit être génial et que cela peut nous protéger de tout mais moi, je trouve que la magie c'est pas si cool finalement. La magie m'a pris mes parents, mon parrain et elle est en train de détruire Draco. Mon dieu tout ceci est bien compliqué. Qui pourrait en vouloir à ce point à Draco ? (**NdA : **mon p'tit Ryry t'es pas le seul a te le demander…**Ndbl **: Oué ! Rassure toi Harry, on est au moins deux à se le demander ! Je te propose un marché : on torture l'auteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous le dise ! Ca te va Potter ! **NdA :** Jocker…)

Je regarde le beau blond. Il semble paisible comme ça perdu au pays des rêves. Sa poitrine se lève doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Je pose doucement une main sur une des siennes et la caresse machinalement. Son visage est si décontracté. Plus aucune trace de sang ne vient gêner la beauté de cette peau si pâle. Il n'y a que sa cicatrice qui empêche ce visage d'être parfait. Mais même avec cette cicatrice, il garde cette beauté de toujours.

Mon regard se pose sur ces lèvres entrouvertes et là je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Hier, Draco m'a embrassé. Il était saoul, je le sais, mais il m'a embrassé. Ma main qui était posée sur mes genoux vient toucher mes lèvres. C'était un baiser de saoul qui ne voulait rien dire… mais pourtant ça m'a fait si plaisir sur l'instant…Ah ! Harry arrête ! Là tu parles de Draco, ton meilleur ami ! Pense à Anthony, pense à Anthony…

Mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de me passer mentalement en boucle le film de ce minuscule baiser. Et puis après on s'est endormi main dans la main. Punaise, pourquoi je n'ai pas senti quand Draco s'est levé. Si je l'avais su je l'aurais accompagné et il ne lui serait pas arrivé tous ces problèmes.

Quand je pense que c'est Yan qui est venu me le dire. Je dormais toujours mais apparemment Draco m'avait déplacé. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai croisé le regard inquiet du petit copain de Blaise. En deux jours j'aurais vu deux expressions dans les yeux de ce garçon… comme quoi… Cependant je préférais lire de la joie dans ce regard parce que l'inquiétude qui y régnait au moment de mon réveil m'a tout de suite donnée la chair de poule… et avec raison… vu l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé le pauvre Draco.

D'un seul coup la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur un Blaise et un Yan à l'air triste. Ils viennent s'asseoir avec moi autour du lit de Draco et nous restons là, à parler attendant le réveil de Draco.

_**POV Draco (pour être plus précise on va se balader dans des souvenirs de Draco Vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'ordre logique dans la succession de ses souvenirs.)**_

_Oh j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherche… Ce garçon aux yeux verts, aux habits dépareillés, aux cheveux emmêlés, aux lunettes rondes… c'est lui que je cherche je crois._

- _Alors c'est vrai ? je lance. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi._

_- Oui, répond le garçon._

_Harry Potter... voilà qui est intéressant… si nous devenions amis… cela pourrait bien arranger mon père. Je décide de lui présenter les deux garçons qui m'accompagnent._

_- Lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre Goyle. Moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy._

_Le rouquin qui est avec Potter dans le compartiment a une toux discrète pareille à un ricanement. Je me tourne vers lui et le foudroie du regard. _

_- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et pas beaucoup pour pouvoir les nourrir, je dis avant de me retourner vers Harry. Fais attention à qui tu fréquentes Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. _

_Je lui tends la main. Il la regarde et avec un air de défi me fixe en disant :_

_- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux._

…………………………………………………………………………

_- Qui est tu jeune enfant ? demande la vieille sorcière digne des contes d'horreur._

_- Draco Malefoy._

_- Quel âge as-tu ?_

_- 10 ans madame._

_La vielle sorcière sourit et se tourne vers mon père._

_- Il est bien élevé Lucius. Et il est beau, mais le fruit de l'accouplement entre ta femme et toi ne pouvait être qu'un beau rejeton._

_- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça Alice._

_Alice... un nom qui semble devoir être donné à une femme douce et belle. Tout le contraire de cette sorcière qui me fixe à présent avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres._

_- Et pourquoi êtes vous là, Lucius ?_

_- Tu le sais très bien._

_- Oui, je le sais, dit elle son sourire diabolique s'élargissant. Jeune Draco, veux tu bien fermer les yeux._

_J'hésite à le faire mais un coup de canne de mon père sur mon tibia me force à obéir. Je sens deux doigts aux ongles fourchus de la sorcière se poser sur mes tempes. Elle murmure un sort et d'un seul coup ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mon cerveau. Je hurle, j'ai mal, mon Dieu c'est horrible. Et puis soudain tout s'arrête, mes jambes vacillent mais j'arrive à rester debout._

_La vieille regarde mon père dans les yeux toujours en souriant._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius. Ce garçon, tu l'as bien élevé. Il n'y a aucun risque qu'il finisse ailleurs qu'à Serpentard._

_Mon père paye la sorcière et nous rentrons au manoir. Je lui demande pourquoi il a fait ça, et avec un regard sévère il me répond :_

_- Je me suis assuré que tu n'irais pas ailleurs qu'à Serpentard… et donc que mon éducation avait eu un effet positif sur toi_

_- Si je n'avais pas été apte à entrer à Serpentard cela aurait été si grave ?_

_Il me foudroie du regard et m'assène une violente giffle. Me tenant la joue qui est devenue brûlante je le regarde sans comprendre._

_- Un Malefoy fils va à Serpentard. Si tu n'avais pas pu y aller, je me serais arrangé pour que cette sorcière te mette quelque chose dans la tête pour que tu y entres. Tu ne seras pas un déshonneur du nom Malefoy ! Sinon tu aurais affaire à bien plus dangereux que moi !_

_Et sur ce il tourne les talons et vas rejoindre ma mère dans leur chambre. Je ne serais pas un déshonneur. Non, je ne lui donnerai plus de raison de lever la main sur moi._

………………………………………………

_- Potter, dégage de là, tu gènes._

_Le survivant se retourne vers moi avec un regard assassin. _

_- Je n'ai aucune raison de dégager, il n'y a pas marqué ton nom sur le sol et le lac est bien assez grand pour que tu te poses ailleurs !_

_Je le regarde d'une façon aussi glaciale que possible. Bien sûr qu'il y a d'autre place mais moi je m'assois toujours ici, je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes pour cet abruti de Gryffondor. Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je vais m'asseoir à côté de ce brun et le regarde. Ce que je vois me fige sur place. Des larmes, il y a des larmes dans les yeux de Potter. _

_- Ben merde, qu'est ce qu'il te prend Potter ?_

_Il détourne la tête et finit par se lever et avant de partir loin de moi il me dit._

_- Je te laisse ta place Malefoy… tu vois t'as gagné j'espère que t'es content._

_Non, non je ne suis pas content… pourquoi il s'en va ? Pourquoi il avait des larmes dans les yeux… Quel étrange mec ce Potter… pffff… et zut, me voila inquiet pour cet abruti._

……………………………………………

_Une giffle... et encore une … et encore et encore et encore. Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, alors mon père s'énerve encore plus sur moi. Tandis qu'il commence a me donner des coups de pied maman dit :_

_- Lucius, il n'a que 5 ans, peut être devrais tu attendre qu'il soit plus grand._

_- Non ! Mon fils ne sera pas une mauviette. Draco cesse de pleurer ! Un Malefoy ne pleure pas , les larmes sont un signe de faiblesse ! Cesse ça tout de suite._

_Mais je pleure, je pleure, j'ai mal. ( **NdBL :** Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de me lever et de mettre une grande baffe à ce mec ! 5 ans… Mais c'est tout simplement normal de pleurer à cet âge là ! )_

…………………………

_**POV Harry**_

C'est la panique ! Blaise et Yan sont partis chercher Dumbledore. Pomfresh essaye de faire calmer Draco. Et moi… moi je reste là, à ne pas comprendre tout ce qui se passe. Je tenais la main de Draco tout en parlant avec Blaise et Yan quand d'un seul coup Draco s'est mis à s'agiter à crier dans son sommeil et à saigner de la figure.

J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes, ma tête tourne. Dumbledore arrive dans l'infirmerie va voir Draco et lui met une potion dans la bouche. L'effet est immédiat, Draco se calme. Le directeur se tourne vers Blaise et Yan et leur demande de partir de l'infirmerie. Les deux garçons obéissent et me laisse seul avec Dumbledore et Pomfresh. Le directeur s'assoie en face de moi, pendant que Pomfresh s'occupe de Draco.

- Ecoute Harry. Il faut que nous aidions Draco…

- Mais… comment ?

- S' il saignait c'est parce qu'un sort a rendu ses émotions et ses souvenirs trop forts pour que son corps puisse les supporter. Alors j'ai donné une potion à Draco. Une potion qui a enfermé son esprit dans une bulle.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Si tu vois Draco si calme en ce moment c'est parce que son esprit est enfermé. Il est toujours dans son corps, mais emprisonné afin qu'il ne puisse pas détruire son enveloppe corporelle. Seulement Draco est toujours perdu dans ses pensées douloureuses. Il est seul face à ce qui le fait souffrir…

- Mais dans ce cas là c'est encore pire !

- Oui, je sais Harry ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Je sais qu'il souffre et c'est là que tu entres en jeu…

Dumbledore prend une petite fiole dans sa poche et me la tend. Je la regarde, c'est une petite fiole violette. Je me demande ce qu'elle contient, je m'apprête à le demander mais Dumbledore me devance en me donnant une explication :

- Dans cette fiole, Harry, se trouve une potion qui, si on la boit, permet d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un… Tu vas la boire Harry et tu vas aller chercher Draco… et le convaincre de revenir parmi nous et de délaisser ses pensées qui le font souffrir.

- Ce que vous en train de dire c'est que je dois aller rechercher Draco dans sa tête… C'EST INSENSE !

- Non… c'est juste magique…

Hmmm… mon Dieu, je commence à en avoir marre de la magie.

- Que dois-je faire ? je demande.

- Il faut que tu sois en contact avec Draco et que tu boive la potion… la suite viendra d'elle-même…

Je prends la main de Draco et prend la potion dans ma bouche. J'ai une hésitation avant d'avaler ce liquide sucré mais je ne peux pas reculer… il faut aider Draco. Alors j'ingurgite cette potion et d'un coup ma tête tourne… devient lourde. Je la pose sur le lit de Draco, ferme les yeux et d'un seul coup, le décor change.

J'ai quitté l'infirmerie. Autour de moi tout n'est que luxe et richesse. Tableau gigantesque, moquette moelleuse, chandelier en or et autres richesses extraordinaires. Mais d'un seul coup j'entends quelqu'un hurler. Un enfant… un enfant qui pleure. Je cours à travers les longs couloirs de ce qui semble être un château. Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive qui fait ce bruit. Une porte entrouverte me dévoile un spectacle horrible. Un homme est en train de battre un enfant avec sa ceinture.

Mais d'un seul coup je porte ma main à ma bouche grande ouverte, mes yeux sont écarquillés et mes jambes vacillent (décidemment, c'est pas mon jour). Cet homme, aux cheveux blonds platine qui lui arrive entre les homoplates, habillé si richement… et ce garçon, au cheveux aussi dorés que ceux de son père… mon Dieu mais c'est.. Lucius Malefoy et Draco… oh mon dieu mais quel horreur… Draco où tu m'as emmené là ? ( **NdBL :** Harry au pays des cauchemars … )

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA : **Et bien, et bien… voila un chapitre de fini.. et comme le dit si bien Dop ma betalectrice… la prochaine fois nous retrouverons Harry au pays des cauchemars…

**Merci pour les reviews anonyme à :**

**Pitchounette et lucilucette **(et non j'ai pas publié plus tôt… je suis une fille très demandé lol)


	11. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Mourir avec toi

**Rating:** R  
**Paring:** Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
**Warning:** Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est à moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut-être, peut-être pas  
**NdA :** Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Nous voila donc dans le chapitre que nous appellerons « Harry au pays des cauchemars » suite à une idée de ma béta : Dop. Bonne lecture

**BIG WARNING : Ce chapitre contient principalement une scène qui peut heurter la sensibilité de certains. **

Et ah oui: Dop n'a pas pu corrigé mon chapitre alors mon frère et une amie l'ont corrigé... tout ça pour dire que le **NdR **c'est un commentaire de mon frère (y en a qu'un les autres etait pas assez... hmmm... constructifs...)

* * *

_**POV Harry (qui je le rappelle se retrouve dans l'esprit de Draco…)**_

Je regarde l'écoeurant spectacle qui se déroule devant moi. Lucius en train de frapper son fils qui n'est qu'un gamin. Le dos de Draco est lacéré et son sang laisse de gosses tâches sur la riche moquette. Je savais que le serpentard avait eu des moments difficiles dans son enfance notamment à cause de son père –en admettant qu'on puisse appeler Lucius un "père"– mais je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était aussi grave.

Soudain quelque chose d'étrange m'arrive. J'ai mal… je ressens des brûlures dans le dos comme si ma chair cherchait à s'ouvrir. J'ai mal, c'est une douleur étouffée… pas insupportable mais présente. Comme la tristesse, la honte, la colère et l'envie de fuir que je ressens à présent.

Mais ces sensations, ce ne sont pas les miennes. Je ressens de l'horreur et l'envie d'aider Draco mais cette douleur ce mal être ce ne sont pas les miens… tout ça, c'est Draco qui le ressent. Je n'ai jamais aimé les potions mais j'imagine qu'une potion qui m'envoie dans la tête de quelqu'un doit me permettre de ressentir un peu de ce que la personne ressent. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que Hermione a bien de la chance de tout savoir sur tout.

-Doloris !

Draco se met à hurler sous le sort envoyé par son père. N'y tenant plus je rentre dans la pièce et me précipite vers le gosse mais en essayant de l'agripper je me rend compte que je ne peux le toucher. Mes mains traverse son corps frêle, mes oreilles entendent ses hurlements et mon corps entier ressent un peu de douleur.

………………………………

Mais d'un coup tout cesse, la douleur, les cris. Le décor a changé. Nous sommes à Poudlard, dans le parc, devant le lac. Draco est assis par terre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues éclairées par la faible lumière de la lune. Il porte ses mains pale à ses joues pour les essuyer et son regard devient inexpressif. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. C'est étrange de me dire que je suis dans l'esprit de Draco qui pense dans ses pensées… hmmm, peut être devrais-je arrêter de réfléchir.

La tristesse de Draco est immense je n'en sens qu'une infime parti mais j'imagine à quel point sa souffrance est indescriptible. C'est pour ça qu'il n'en parle jamais… Je commence à comprendre à présent…

D'un seul coup je vois Draco se laisser tomber en arrière sur l'herbe. Ses mains recouvrent ses yeux et des sanglots se font entendre. De bruyants sanglots… qui agitent son corps frêle. J'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de pleurer mais je ne peux rien faire mes mains traversent désespérément son corps…Il est seul, là, à pleurer. Il est juste devant moi pourtant je ne peut lui apporter mon aide. Comment aidé quelqu'un qui reste intouchable.

Et d'entre ses sanglots j'entends s'échapper sa voix qui semble implorer de l'aide :

-Harry…

………………………………………………

Avant même que j'ai le temps de me poser des questions je me retrouve dans le noir. Enfin pas réellement dans le noir. Je sais que je suis dans le couloir de Poudlard et je sens que j'avance… non ce n'est pas moi qui avance c'est Draco. Je sais qu'il avance et qu'il tient la main de quelqu'un. Je ressens sa détresse et en même temps son bien être. Ce devait être quand il était aveugle ce qui expliquerait que je ne vois rien.

Donc la personne à qui Draco doit donner la main c'est moi… enfin le moi de son souvenir. Je sais qu'il est heureux de me tenir la main mais je sens aussi sa peur. Sa peur que je lâche cette main, cette peur que je l'abandonne. Mon dieu pourquoi a-t-il si peur…

Et puis d'un coup je sens la colère, la colère qui monte en Draco. Et un nom s'impose à moi comme une évidence… Anthony. Draco est en colère contre Anthony. Je sens cette haine qui s'infiltre dans mes veines. Cette haine c'est celle de Draco mais à l'instant présent c'est comme si je haïssais mon petit ami et ça me fait mal… une douleur au niveau du cœur.

_**POV Dumbledore (et non vous ne rêvez pas lol )**_

Voila un moment que Harry visite l'esprit de son ami. Le sang ne coule plus du visage du jeune Malefoy mais les mains de ces deux jeunes se serrent de plus en plus. Il serait tout de même dommage qu'ils se cassent mutuellement des phalanges.

Je pense que ce petit voyage dans l'esprit de Draco apprendra beaucoup de chose à notre jeune survivant… après tout, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être…

_**POV Blaise **_

Ah la la la la, mais quelle catastrophe ! Voila un bon moment que le vieux fou nous a fait sortir de l'infirmerie. Et là moi et Yan, dans ma chambre, nous attendons quoi ? Un signe du ciel qui nous dirait que mon meilleur ami va mieux ? Punaise de punaise.

Je fais les cent pas dans la chambre mais je me calme quand Yan me dit :

-Crois tu que ton énervement guérira Draco ?

Il dit ça avec son ton détaché habituel et je m'apprête a lui répondre méchamment mais quand je croise son regard je comprends qu'il est aussi perturbé que moi. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui et prends sa main dans la mienne. Ses yeux tristes regardent nos mains enlacées et son regard vient ensuite se fixer dans le mien. Alors ne pouvant résister je l'embrasse. Doucement d'abord puis le baiser devient plus fougueux et avant même que je n'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte je me retrouve allongé sur le lit avec Yan en train de m'embrasser dans le cou. Je l'attrape par les épaules afin qu'il me regarde dans les yeux et lui demande :

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut faire ça maintenant Yan ?

-Oui… parce que ça nous détendra et que Draco n'a pas besoin de deux mecs en train mourir de peur pour l'angoisser plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà…

Ma main vient caresser son visage et doucement il se penche vers moi pour me poser de petits baisers sur la bouche. Mes mains s'agrippent à sa nuque pour l'embrasser vraiment. Oui, faisons l'amour, oublions l'espace d'un instant que en ce moment ça va mal.

_**POV Harry (dans l'esprit de Draco je rappelle pour les gens atteints de problèmes de mémoire…comme moi)**_

J'ai retrouvé la vue et nous ne sommes plus dans un couloir de Poudlard. Nous sommes dans une chambre, moi et Draco. Une chambre splendide, si je voulais donner une description de cette chambre il me faudrait des jours vu tout ce que l'on y voit. Je sais que c'est la chambre de Draco, je le ressens, mais cette pièce ne ressemble pas à une chambre d'enfant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre laissant entrer Licius Malefoy accompagné d'un homme. Un homme vieux, laid et semblant avoir un sérieux penchant pour l'alcool à en croire l'odeur qui envahit la chambre. Son visage est effrayant. Une large cicatrice barre sa figure en partant du coin gauche de son front pour finir sur le côté de sa joue droite, ses yeux sont globuleux, pareils à ceux des crapauds, son nez écrasé. Il est maigre comme un fil de fer tordu et les habits qui le couvrent semblent bien trop larges pour lui. Cet homme ressemble tout simplement à un vagabond.

Lucius lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille puis sort de la chambre laissant Draco et cet homme hideux face à face – et avec moi mais comme je ne suis pas réellement là-. Un profond dégoût m'envahi et Draco le ressens aussi, ainsi qu'un certaine appréhension d'être seul avec cet homme.

Il s'approche du petit blond et commence à parler :

-Bonjour Draco Malefoy, je m'appelle Angus Lippleton, je travaillais avec ton père…

-Au ministère ?

-Hmmm...non. Je travaillais avec lui il y a de cela un petit moment. Disons que nous servions la même cause, le même… maître.

Oh… donc voila qui est cet homme répugnant. Un mangemort… à vrai dire cela ne me surprend même pas. Il fait un signe de la main à Draco afin que celui-ci se lève et se rapproche. Le petit blond s'exécute… je me demande quel âge devait avoir Draco… huit ans ? Peut être neuf ? Lippleton porte sa main gauche à la joue de Draco et commence à la caresser, cela entraîne un mouvement de recul chez Draco, ce qui semble énerver Lippleton qui le gifle violemment.

-Ecoute petit merdeux, crache-t-il comme un chat en colère. Ton père n'est pas fier de toi du tout, je le comprends pour un Malefoy tu n'es pas très obéissant.

Il ouvre la braguette de son pantalon, le descend sur ses chevilles. Il ne porte rien en dessous et ce que j'aperçois me donne soudainement envie de vomir. J'ai la chair de poule et je ressens la peur imminente de Draco face à ce monstre.

-Ton père, à décider de te donner une leçon. Alors tu vas prendre ça dans ta bouche et tu avaleras ce que je te donnerai à avaler et si tu n'es pas un bon garçon bien obéissant tu verras que ton père n'est pas le seul à maîtriser le sortilège de Doloris…

En disant cela il agrippe Draco par ses cheveux d'or et le met en face de son sexe tendu. Et là je ne peux plus regarder, je me retourne et me bouche les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les sanglots de Draco qui découpent l'air ainsi que les gémissement de ce mangemort.

Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Je ne saurais le dire. Peut être pas longtemps mais cela m'a semblé une éternité. Je n'entendais pas vraiment les bruits que faisaient Draco et cet homme, je ne les regardais pas mais je sentais le dégoût et le besoin d'aide de Draco. Je ne ressens ces sentiments qu'à une petite échelle mais sa tristesse m'a poignardé comme un couteau qui s'enfonce dans le cœur.

L'homme est parti désormais et à terre je vois Draco, des larmes coulant de ses yeux couleur du ciel orageux, et de sa bouche s'écoule du foutre de cet homme immonde. Pourquoi cela ne change-t-il pas, pourquoi ce souvenir est si long, les autres passaient et s'estompaient mais Draco semble fixé sur celui-ci.

Je crois que j'ai compris une chose essentielle… Ce n'est pas en regardant que je ramènerai Draco parmi nous. Dumbledore m'a dit d'aller chercher Draco… et pour cela il faut que je puisse l'atteindre. Tout ça, ce n'est que de la magie, et je suis le survivant, j'ai vaincu plus d'une fois le sorcier qui se voulait le plus puissant alors je dois pouvoir agir.

Ce n'est que de la magie et je suis puissant…

_**POV Dumbledore**_

Autour de Draco et Harry se forme une bulle rose argenté. Une bulle de magie, comme la fois où le jeune Potter avait combattu Lord Voldemort. Je regarde cette bulle qui dégage une puissance infinie et souris pour dire :

-C'est bien Harry… tu as compris… ramène le maintenant…

_**POV Harry**_

Je me rapproche de Draco qui la tête dans les mains pleure et pose ma main sur son épaule sans lui passer à travers. Il sursaute et me regarde dans les yeux. Je m'agenouille en face de lui et de mes mains j'essuie ses joues pleines de larmes et sa bouche d'où s'écoule un peu de sperme. La voix pleine de sanglots il me demande :

-Qui êtes vous.

-Je suis ton sauveur Draco…

…………………………………………

Je lui souris mais d'un seul coup le décor change. Bon, et bien espérons que ce soit le dernier souvenir que j'ai à voir, parce que là je commence à avoir envie de vomir…

-Et ben Potter, qu'est ce que tu fous par terre ?

Je me relève d'un coup et regarde qui m'a parlé. Il s'agit de Blaise, il me sourit et passe son chemin.

Bon, je suis dans les souvenirs de Draco et j'ai réussi grâce à ma magie à faire en sorte de pouvoir être vu et touché ici dans ce monde de souvenir… C'est un peu comme si je changeais le passé. Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte, c'est juste comme si je transformais un cauchemar. Je deviens bête moi je crois. C'est sans doute parce qu'utiliser autant de magie m'épuise.

Les couloirs sont vides, les gens doivent être en train de manger. Mais je m'apprête à tourner dans un couloir et je vois celui que je cherche… Draco. Mais ce que je vois me brise le cœur. Draco est en train de regarder dans un de ces minis parc à l'intérieur du château deux personnes en train de s'embrasser. Et ces deux personnes je les reconnais, il s'agit de moi et Anthony.

Le moi du souvenir de Draco, fait cesser le baiser, prend Anthony par la main et s'en va par un autre couloir que celui où se trouve Draco. Mais le serpentard ne semble plus pouvoir bouger. Je m'avance vers lui et comme il ne semble pas me remarquer, perdu dans ses pensées comme il est, j'agite une main devant des yeux.

Il se tourne vers moi et sursaute.

-Harry… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, demande-t-il. Je viens de te voir avec… Anthony.

En disant ce dernier mot sa voix se brise et des larmes commencent à couler de ces joues. Je le serre dans mes bras et à ce moment précis je comprends enfin. Si Draco ne supporte pas de me voir avec Anthony ce n'est pas parce qu'il est triste de ne pas avoir de petit ami… non, c'est parce qu'il est… amoureux de moi. Oh mon dieu. Draco, mon meilleur ami est amoureux de moi…(**NdR :** dans le domaine long à la détente, je demande l'orphelin…)

Je me détache un peu de lui et pose mon front contre le sien. Les larmes continuent de couler sur ses joues et je ressens de plus en plus l'amour qu'il éprouve pour moi. C'est terrifiant.

-Oh mon dieu Draco, je murmure. Je suis désolé, je suis si désolé.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et pris d'une pulsion soudaine je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasse doucement. Surpris il pousse un petit gémissement qui lui fait entrouvrir ses lèvres et j'en profite pour laisser ma langue aller caresser la sienne. Je ne sais pas si cette brusque envie de l'embrasser vient de moi ou si c'est une envie de Draco que je ressens mais je ne peux qu'y obéir. C'est trop fort pour que j'y résiste. Au bout d'un petit moment nous sous séparons pour respirer. Il me regarde dans les yeux et le regard plein d'interrogation il ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler :

-Harry, mais qu'est ce que…

- Chut…Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Draco … il suffit de te réveiller

-Comment ?

Alors sans réfléchir je fais la seule chose qui me semble bonne. Je pose une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et je laisse ma magie nous envelopper…

_A suivre…_

* * *

**RAR pour les non inscrits: **

Merci à **Lucilucette** (lol, me tue pas ma lucile, je serai gentille… bon je l'ai pas été dans ce chap je sais…)

Et à **The little Brother** (je ferai rêver les gens autant que je pourrais essayant de ne pas faire de leur rêves un cauchemar trop horrible…)

**NdA : **Bon je pense qu'à la suite de ce chapitre j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

Premièrement, ce n'est pas parce que Harry a embrassé (même dans les notes de l'auteur ya des fautes !) Draco qu'il va tout plaquer pour lui d'un seul coup cependant je pense qu'à partir de ce chapitre les choses vont un peu s'accélérer.

Deuxièmement, vous risquer de trouver que j'ai été un peu cruel avec Draco sur ce coup là et je vous direz tout simplement : Qui aime bien châtie bien et moi j'aime énormément Draco .

Troisièmement ben j'ai envie de reviews sur ce chapitre lol (mais bon j'en ai toujours envie)

Et pour finir je sais que Draco pleure pas mal mais quand il le fait il est souvent seul. Peut être est ce les personnes qu'on voit le moins pleurer qui en fait versent le plus de larmes quand il n'y a personne pour les voir…

Sur ce mesdames (et messieurs ?) je vous dis à samedi prochain…


	12. Chapter 11

**Rating**: R ...

**Paring**: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux!) et l'inconnu est à moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut-être, peut-être pas

**NdA :** Bien alors le chapitre suivant (que beaucoup attendaient lol) est en deux partie…

Ici dans cette première partie de chapitre que je trouve bien assez longue… nous serons principalement dans les pensées de Draco… et dans le prochain, principalement dans celle de Harry… voila c'est tout… excusez moi pour mon retard.

* * *

_**POV Draco**_

J'ouvre les yeux et suis ébloui par la lumière et la blancheur de la pièce où je me trouve... l'infirmerie ! Et merde, mais ce n'est pas vrai qu'est ce que je fais encore là ! Je pense que Mme Pomfresh devrait faire des cartes de fidélité comme à « Prêt à Porter Sorcier » et au bout d'un certain nombre de visite on reçoit un cadeau…

Je me redresse sur le lit et là je me rends compte de trois choses. La première c'est que j'ai horriblement mal à la tête, la deuxième c'est que les murs tanguent devant mes yeux et la troisième, c'est que Harry Potter me tient la main…

…

…

HARRY POTTER ME TIENT LA MAIN !

Je resterais bien la bouche ouverte sur le coup de la surprise mais… ça ne ferait pas très chic alors je laisse mes joues d'un blanc d'albâtre se colorer en rouge… Bien… hmmmmm… Je crois que je devrais me rallonger, parce que je vais vomir sinon. Non pas à cause de Harry mais parce que voir tout tanguer devant mes yeux me donne mal au cœur.

Je ferme les yeux et repense aux étranges rêves que j'ai fait pendant que j'étais évanoui. Oui parce que si je suis là je me doute bien que c'est pour cette raison… sauf si une fois de plus on m'a agressé ce qui malheureusement ne me surprendrait même pas. Mes rêves n'étant pas vraiment des rêves… c'étaient plus des souvenirs… de désagréables souvenirs… Sauf que à la fin de tout ça Harry m'embrassait ce qui signifie que c'était du rêve parce que aussi loin que je me souvienne Harry ne m'a jamais embrassé… en tout cas pas de manière volontaire, par cela j'entend que je l'avais déjà embrassé plusieurs fois à cause de l'alcool et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas…

Mais là c'est lui qui m'avait embrassé… deux fois !

J'aimerais tant que les rêves puissent parfois devenir réalité. Que le bonheur que j'avais ressenti dans une simple divagation de mon inconscient puisse m'être réellement accordée. Je pousse un gros soupir et ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir la chaleur de la main de Harry sur la mienne habituellement glacée. Je voudrais que ce contact ne cesse jamais…

-Draco, je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes mieux.

Je me redresse brutalement en entendant quelqu'un me parler et retire ma main de celle de Harry, le rouge aux joues. C'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore… Son visage est sérieux mais je vois un net sourire dans ses yeux. La situation l'amuse ce directeur ! Non mais vraiment, il est complètement fou ! Je vais appeler un avocat et l'entraîner en justice, je vais… je vais… oh merlin ! Je vais tomber dans les pommes si je ne me rallonge pas.

Je repose ma tête contre mon oreiller quand j'entends Pomfresh qui arrive.

-Tenez Monsieur Malefoy, buvez ça, vous avez perdu considérablement de forces ceci vous requinquera.

Génial un petit remontant je me redresse sur le lit, appuis mon dos contre le dossier et prends le verre que me tend l'infirmière. Je regarde son contenu, c'est un liquide verdâtre avec des petits bulles qui éclatent à la surface.

-C'est une blague ? je demande méchamment. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais boire ça ?

- Monsieur Malefoy, rouspète Pomfresh. Soyez raisonnable, si vous voulez aller mieux vous devez boire.

-Mais ça ne va pas ? C'est verdâtre, poisseux, grumeleux, plein de trucs qui éclatent... bref tout ce que vous voulez pour comprendre que ça ne donne pas envie.

-buvez ou je vous force à boire !

Elle me regarde d'un air méchant. Ok, ne la fâchons pas, les personnes d'un certain âge peuvent être dangereux une fois en colère. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et rassemblant tout mon courage, je bois. En fait ce n'est pas si infect, ça n'a pas réellement de goût mais ça pétille dans la bouche comme certains bonbons. J'avale le tout et redonne le verre à Pomfresh.

-Bien, Draco, si tu te sens d'attaque j'aimerais que tu t'habilles de façon plus correct et que tu me rejoignes dans mon bureau une fois prêt… nous avons à parler. Au fait, j'espère que tu aimes les Cornes de Licorne.

Pourquoi il me demande ça lui ? Je m'en fiche moi des cornes de licorne… tant qu'une licorne s'en sert pas pour m'empaler elle peut bien avoir des cornes, c'est pas mon problème. Mais, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, il faut que nous parlions. Je me lève et une fois les pieds au sol je remarque que ma tête ne tourne plus... vive la magie !

……………….

Voila, je suis enfin habillé avec autre chose qu'un pyjama, et je suis sorti de cette infirmerie de malheur. Pomfresh a installé Harry sur un lit et a dit qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il est tôt, il doit être environ huit heures du matin. Je me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore et arrivé devant la gargouille qui en garde l'entrée je me rends compte d'une chose… je ne connais pas le mot de passe !

Mais quel imbécile ce directeur, il me dit de le rejoindre dans son bureau sans me dire comment y accéder. Bon essayons plusieurs mots :

-Survivant, Guerre, Générosité, bonté, courage…

Après trois minutes à sortir des mots plus gentils qu'autre chose (la liste finissant par « petit lapin rose ») je pousse un énorme soupir. Et puis d'un coup une idée me vient à l'esprit …

-Corne de Licorne…

Et me voila avec un accès au bureau du vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je suis atterré. Si j'en avais le courage (et le pouvoir) je ferais en sorte que ce cheeeer directeur passe par-dessus le parapet de la tour d'astronomie…

Je suis enfin dans le bureau, en désordre, du directeur. Il est assis derrière son bureau et me fait asseoir en face de lui. Il sourit puis me demande :

-Une corne de licorne, Draco ?

-Je… Quoi ?

Il cherche quelque chose sur son bureau et une fois qu'il l'a trouvé il me le tend, il s'agit d'un bol remplit de cônes argentés très brillants.

-Une corne de licorne ? redit il.

Ca y est je viens de comprendre, ce qu'il appelait corne de licorne était en fait des sucreries. Je lui réponds non de la tête et comprends enfin que ce directeur n'est pas fou… non c'est un gamin de cinq ans coincé dans le corps d'un vieux sorcier de… hmm je ne sais même pas quel âge lui donner…

-Bien, si tu es là Draco, c'est parce que je dois t'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé hier…

Je le regarde en l'écoutant attentivement, pour une fois ce qu'il dit m'intéresse…

-Tu as été touché par sort de magie noir dont beaucoup de personnes ont été victimes durant la guerre. Ce sort emprisonne les gens dans leurs pensées tristes… et détruit leur corps en obligeant leur esprit à revivre ce qui les a fait souffrir…

-Et on se plaint des détraqueurs, je fais remarquer…

-Tu as entièrement raison, Draco. Mais la magie noire est plus puissante que les détraqueurs. Blaise Zabini t'a retrouvé hier matin dans un couloir le visage en sang et t'as directement conduit à l'infirmerie… Ensuite Harry est arrivé. Tu as fait une autre crise qui t'a fait saigner de nouveau, alors j'ai emprisonné ton esprit dans une bulle. Etant le fils de Lucius Malefoy je pense que tu vois de quoi je parle.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Mon père en tant que Mangemort agissait parfois ainsi sur les gens… même sur moi ou ma mère… quand les gens le mettaient en colère il enfermait leur esprit dans une bulle et comme ça les gens ne pouvaient plus utiliser leur corps pendant un moment, c'était un de ses moyens préférés pour avoir la paix… ça et les coups…

Dumbledore me sort de mes pensées en recommençant à parler.

-Mais nous ne pouvions pas te laisser ainsi dans tes souvenirs douloureux… alors il a fallut choisir une personne apte à venir te chercher et à te donner la force de revenir parmi nous… J'ai donc fait en sorte que Harry puisse te rejoindre dans tes souvenirs…

-Pourquoi Harry ?

-Parce qu'il est un de tes amis et qu'il est le plus puissant.

-Donc Harry est rentré dans ma tête et ?

Les informations commencent à tourner de plus en plus vite dans ma tête… et si tout ce que je pensais avoir imaginer n'était pas un simple rêve ?

-Harry est venu te rejoindre dans tes souvenirs, reprend Dumbledore. Je peux t'expliquer ce qui a pu lui arriver car j'avais moi-même été dans sa situation un jour. Il s'est retrouvé dans ton esprit à vivre des scènes que toi, tu avais vécu auparavant. Au départ il a du devoir y assisté sans pouvoir rien faire, il ressentait toutes tes émotions mais ne pouvait rien changer… mais au bout d'un moment (long moment pour nous qui regardions) une sphère de magie s'est formé autour de vous… ce qui signifie tout simplement que Harry a réussi à joindre le Draco que tu étais dans tes souvenirs… et c'est ainsi qu'il t'a ramené.

-Et bien… c'est compliqué tout ça.

-Non, c'est très simple en fait, c'est juste que le dire avec des mots ne montre pas toujours avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est passé… mais c'est un processus très simple… Cependant cela demande beaucoup d'énergie, j'imagine que Harry va dormir encore un petit moment. Il est assez fort pour que ça ne le cloue pas au lit pour une semaine…

Harry était dans mon esprit, il a vu ce qu'il s'était passé, il a ressenti ce que je ressentais. Harry m'a… embrassé… Oh merlin ! Harry Potter, le garçon que j'aime, pour qui je serai prêt à tout donner (même si je n'ai plus grand-chose) m'a embrassé…

-Que t'arrive-t-il Draco ? demande Dumbledore. Tu rougis…

-Heu… non rien… Ca va.

-Bien si tu n'as pas d'autres questions à me poser je pense que tu peux retourner voir tes amis. Blaise serait très heureux de voir que tu vas bien je pense…

Je sors donc du bureau du directeur et me dirige vers la salle commune des Serpentards… J'y entre et vais directement dans notre chambre… et là je vois Blaise et Yan, sans doute nus, sous un drap, endormis. Je tape dans mes mains pour les réveiller ce qui marche à merveille.

Blaise se redresse brusquement et Yan ouvre simplement les yeux.

-Je m'en veux de vous déranger les tourtereaux, dis-je. Mais j'imagine que passer un jour sans moi fut très dur pour vous…

Blaise met quelques secondes à réaliser que c'est bien moi qui me trouve devant lui, mais quand l'idée atteint enfin son cerveau il sort rapidement de son lit et me prend dans ses bras…

-Heu Blaise, dis-je a moitié étouffé. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir mais... Premièrement tu m'étouffe et deuxièmement… TU ES NU !

Il s'écarte de moi sourit et se décide quand même à aller mettre un boxer. Ce garçon n'est pas pudique pour un sou… C'est effrayant. Mais le voir, ici, nu dans un lit, avec Yan… ça me fait repenser au fait que… Harry m'a embrassé.

-A quoi penses-tu Draco ? me demande Yan qui s'est redressé sur le lit.

-Heu... non à rien…

Il me regarde bizarrement. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme pour dire « je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que ça te perturbe ». Je regarde Blaise qui se dirige vers la salle de bain et m'assois sur mon lit, un lit en face de celui de Blaise.

Yan continue de m'observer… Je sens peu à peu que le rouge me monte aux joues…Je ne crains pas qu'on me regarde en général... mais lui à un regard si pénétrant.

-Alors… Harry a réussi à te sauver de ton cauchemar? Finit-il par dire.

-Apparemment…

-C'est bien ça… comment a-t-il fait ?

Je fixe mon regard dans le sien et vois clairement qu'il n'attend aucune réponse. Il sait que je ne dirais rien… Il me sourit et se lève, tout aussi nu que Blaise l'était… Il va vers la salle de bain me tournant le dos et j'aperçois de fines cicatrices lui parcourant le dos…

-Yan… comment tu t'es fait ça… ?

-Ça quoi ? demande-t-il en se retournant pour me regarder.

-Ces cicatrices…

-Chacun ses petits secrets, dit il en faisant un sourire mystérieux.

Il rentre dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller de manière plus… décente.

………………………………….

Il est cinq heures du soir. Je n'ai pas vu Harry de la journée… il doit toujours être à l'infirmerie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me dirige vers ce lieu de malheur pour prendre des nouvelles de mon sauveur. J'avance tranquillement dans les couloir vides (**NdA :** Y en a qui cherche les emmerdes quand même !) quand d'un seul coup je vois quelque chose qui m'arrête sur place… Oh merlin ! Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Harry est en train d'embrasser Anthony dans un couloir… oh Merlin mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

Je m'avance vers eux et d'un seul coup ils stoppent leur baiser. Harry m'a vu… Il repousse Anthony qui, en me voyant, regarde Harry et dit :

-C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Il s'en va en courant…

Harry a l'air malheureux. Je m'avance vers lui le regard plein de colère et de tristesse. Il va falloir qu'on parle… et après cette discussion… je sens que beaucoup de choses vont changer… et peut être vais-je perdre, mon meilleur ami ET l'homme que j'aime…

**_NARRATEUR _(et oui petite nouveauté, quelques passages du texte désormais seront dit par moi et nous ne serons donc dans aucune pensée)**

_10 minutes plus tard, dans une aile du château_

Deux silhouettes sombres à peine éclairées par la lune complotent… Elles parlent doucement, l'une a un sourire qui étire ses lèvres de façon diabolique… l'autre ne sourit pas mais ses yeux brillent d'une intense rage contenue…

-Et bien mon cher, dit l'une des personnes. Je vois qu'il y a de l'évolution… que dirais-tu de mettre fin à ce petit jeu…

-Oui je ne demande que ça… répond l'autre.

-Héhéhéhé… je sens que nous allons avoir plus d'un perdant… et que nous serons de grands vainqueurs…

_A suivre_

* * *

**NdA : **voila… dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons la dispute entre Draco et Harry… ça va faire mal… et un nouveau malheur va s'abattre… Mais je crosi que vous serez quand même heureuses (eux ?) . 

Au fait pour ceux qui ont lu «Lettre d'un condamné à vivre», certains voulait une suite… la réponse de Harry… j'en ferais peut être une… mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Désolé…

Merci à **Dia**, **Oriane** (ma copineuhhhhhhh), et **The little brother** (mon petit frère comme son nom l'indique…) pour leur **reviews anonymes**.

A samedi prochain (et là c'est sur.. a moins que mon ordi explose quoi…)

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Mourir avec toi

**Rating:** R  
**Paring:** Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
**Warning:** Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est à moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut-être, peut-être pas  
**NdA :** Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

Et bien voila la deuxième partie du chapitre, qui entrainera l'accelération de tout... si jamais quelque chsoe est pas compris dites moi...

* * *

**Rappel des faits :**

Il est cinq heures du soir. Je n'ai pas vu Harry de la journée… il doit toujours être à l'infirmerie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me dirige vers ce lieu de malheur pour prendre des nouvelles de mon sauveur. J'avance tranquillement dans les couloirs vides (**NdA :** Y en a qui cherche les emmerdes quand même !) quand d'un seul coup je vois quelque chose qui m'arrête sur place… Oh merlin ! Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Harry est en train d'embrasser Anthony dans un couloir… oh Merlin mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

Je m'avance vers eux et d'un seul coup ils stoppent leur baiser. Harry m'a vu… Il repousse Anthony qui en me voyant regarde Harry et dit :

-C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Il s'en va en courant…

Harry a l'air malheureux. Je m'avance vers lui le regard plein de colère et de tristesse. Il va falloir qu'on parle… et après cette discussion… je sens que beaucoup de chose vont changer… et peut être vais-je perdre, mon meilleur ami ET l'homme que j'aime…

(**NdA :** plus la discussion entre deux personnes dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité mais je voulais juste rappeler que nous allions avoir droit a une discussion animée entre nos deux héros…)

……………………………………………………………………………….

**POV Draco**

-Pourquoi ce baiser, je demande à Harry en essayant de garder mon calme. Et pourquoi il est là lui ?  
-Parce que Anthony est mon petit ami… et parce qu'il voulait me voir avant la rentrée.

Si un regard pouvait tuer je crois qu'en cet instant précis le Survivant ne serait plus qu'un gros tas de cendre. JE repose ma question d'une façon différente

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu donné un baiser à moi ?

-Je ne t'ai pas donné de…

-TU L'AS FAIT POTTER ! QUAND TU ES VENU ME CHERCHER DANS MON ESPRIT !

Là je le vois devenir rouge comme les tomates mûrissant au soleil. Qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire ? Je m'attends à tout…

-C'était pour ton bien.

Ok… je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

-Pour mon bien ? POUR MON BIEN ! je hurle. Qu'on m'enlève cette cicatrice qui me défigure serait pour mon bien, tuer la personne qui veut ma peau serait pour mon bien… m'embrasser c'est pas pour mon bien… c'est pour ma perte !

Hmmm... Je n'aurais peut être pas du dire ça. Mais après tout si Harry à visiter mon esprit et à ressenti ce que moi j'éprouvais alors il doit connaître mes sentiments pour lui. Sentiments qui apparemment ne sont pas partagés vu que ce Gryffondor se permet d'embrasser son petit ami à pleine bouche…

-Ecoute Draco, dit il doucement. Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour moi et que je n'aurais pas du faire ça… mais je ne voulais pas que tu meures…

-Que je meure… je répète en ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder mon calme. Mais mon pauvre Harry, je préfèrerais encore mourir plutôt qu'être attiré par toi. Parce que une fois mort je n'aurais pas à me soucier du fait que tu m'embrasses pour ensuite joyeusement lécher les amygdales de ton petit copain.

-Ne parle pas comme ça ! Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour toi ! Je voulais juste te sauver… je ne t'ai pas fait de promesse de mariage ! Je t'ai ramené ici !

-Oh merci, c'est trop gentil… je rétorque.

- Et puis quoi ? Tu vas dire que j'aurais pas du faire ça parce que quoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime pauvre con de Potter !

-Non tu ne m'aimes pas…

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de ne pas t'aimer !

-ET BEN ESSAYE PLUS FORT !

-CA VA ETRE MA FAUTE A MOI SI JE T'AIME !

-Pfff, soupire. Tu ne m'aimes pas… tu me veux… je vois bien comment tu agis avec tous ceux qui passent dans ton lit… tu ne dois pas être « amoureux » de moi.

Je le regarde et recule dans le couloir afin d'être apte a partir en passant par le couloir adjacent. Je crois que si mon cœur bat encore c'est juste pour me donner la force de partir loin de Harry. Je viens de lui dire que je l'aime, certes sous le coup de l'énervement, mais je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais… et lui il met tout ça en doute… Je souffre depuis je ne sais même plus combien de temps a cause de mon amour et lui ose dire que c'est juste l'envie de l'avoir dans mon lit… oh mon dieu, je comprend pourquoi mon père me disais qu'il ne fallait jamais tomber amoureux…

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Harry s'en rend compte et d'un seul coup son air colérique se transforme en air de peine. Il tend la main vers moi pour que je revienne vers lui mais au contraire je recule encore…

-Draco je… commence-t-il.

-Non Potter, je le coupe, la voix sanglotante. Tu as raison… je suis amoureux de toi… mais je ne devrais pas…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

-Je sais ! Tu as dit que j'étais incapable d'aimer.

-Non, je…

-SI ! C'est ce que tu as dit… alors à ta place je resterais éloigné. Après tout à quoi ça te servirait de traîner avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer.

-Non…

-Laisse tomber Potter… et désormais… reste loin de moi… et profite en pour oublier notre pseudo-amitié.

Sur ces derniers mots je m'en vais. Je pars en courant pour qu'il ne vienne pas à l'idée de Harry de me suivre. Quand je suis assez loin de l'endroit que j'ai quitté je m'arrête, me laisse glisser contre le mur et la tête entre les mains me laisse pleurer comme un bébé.

-Oh regardez moi comme c'est touchant… dit une voix. EXPELLIARMUS !

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de regarder qui a parlé, ma baguette s'envole dans les mains de mon agresseur et ma tête est violement projeté contre le mur derrière moi. Je m'écroule comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol et avant que mon esprit soit entraîné dans les ténèbre j'entends mon agresseur dire une phrase :

- Nous sommes à une étape de la fin de jeu…

…………………………………………

_**POV Harry**_

Je suis toujours dans le couloir où Draco m'a laissé. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer... Trop de chose d'un coup, Draco qui me dit qu'il m'aime, moi qui lui dit que c'est impossible, Draco qui pleure, Draco qui ne veux plus me parler… oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait… je suis vraiment nul.

Je retourne vers la salle commune des Gryffondor pour y rejoindre Anthony. Il était parti pour les vacances mais il était revenu avant la rentrée officielle afin de pouvoir me voir… c'est gentil. Et pourtant… en le revoyant je ne me suis pas senti heureux. J'ai juste eu envie de pleurer. Il a vu mon air triste alors il m'a serré contre lui et m'a embrassé.

Et voila le résultat … Draco me déteste maintenant. Et moi je... je ne sais plus quoi pensée… j'aime Draco oui… mais est ce que je l'aime assez fort pour lui donner ce qu'il veut… est-ce que je ne me sens pas attiré par lui juste parce que je sais qu'il m'aime. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… ni quoi penser.

Arrivé à la salle commune je monte directement dans ma chambre. Draco n'y est pas bien sur. J'imagine qu'il a du aller dormir dans le dortoir des serpentard… S'il raconte à blaise ce qui vient de se passer je ne donne pas cher de ma peau…

Je m'assois sur mon lit et pousse un gros soupire…pourquoi les choses sont obligées d'être si complexes… Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit s'évadé un peu…

Mais je les réouvre en grand que je sens deux lèvres se poser sur mon front. J'ai la gentillesse ne pas me relever brusquement ainsi j'évite de casser le nez de Anthony… car c'est lui qui m'embrassait.

Je lui sourit et il vient poser se lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser oubliant le reste pour un instant. Il m'allonge doucement sur le lit tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Ses mains caressent mes hanches doucement, puis il les fait remonter le long de mon torse soulevant ainsi ma chemise. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes

Pour venir se nicher dans mon cou qu'elle embrasse tendrement. Ses mains glissent une nouvelle fois le long de mon corps et viennent ouvrir ma braguette… Je repousse d'un seul coup Anthony et m'écarte de lui en m'asseyant sur le lit.

Mon petit ami me regarde fixement. Je ne sais pas qu'elle émotion est la plus forte dans son regard… l'envie, la frustration, la peine ou la colère. Je sais que le fait que je me refuse à lui l'énerve mais dès que je sens qu'il veut aller plus loin… je me bloque…

Décidément… je ne peux pas dire a Draco qu'il me plait, je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec Anthony… je ne peux même pas décider s'il est bon d'être avec Anthony plutôt qu'avec Draco… je ne suis pas bon a grand-chose maintenant que ma grande tache, sauver le monde, a été accomplie.

-Pourquoi Harry ? demande Anthony.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Si tu peux

-Non, je…

Avant d'avoir le temps de finir ma phrase Anthony m'assène une gifle magistrale qui me cloue contre mon oreiller, m'allongeant ainsi à nouveau sur mon lit. Je porte ma main à ma joue brûlante… c'est la deuxième fois que Anthony me traite de la sorte ! Il est fou ou quoi !

Je tente de me redresser mais il bloque mon corps avec le sien. Il me donne a nouveau une gifle qui me donne la désagréable impression que je vais m'évanouir.

-Qu'est que tu fous Anthony ! je hurle.

-Tu peux le faire Harry, tout le monde peut le faire… !

Il tire sur les pans de ma chemise, faisant sauter les boutons et dénudant ainsi mon torse fin. Je sens mon corps trembler quand ses lèvres viennent embrasser ma mâchoire. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et c'est d'une voix sanglotante que je supplie Anthony :

-Anthony, je t'en pris arrête !

- NON ! Je n'arrête pas ! hurle-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris Harry ! Tu vas partir avec ton imbécile de blondinet !

- Quoi ? Non je !

-Si ! Je le sais, il veut s'interposer entre nous… mais ça ne risque plus rien désormais…

Quoi ? Pourquoi dit il ça ? D'un seul coup, j'ai peur… pas pour moi, non je suis déjà effrayé a cause de Anthony qui ne semble pas décider à me laisser partir mais pour Draco… Je murmure un expelliarmus qui le projette contre le mur d'en face et le laisse, évanouis, au sol. Je suis heureux d'avoir appris à lancer des sorts sans baguette et d'être un sorcier puissant... Enfin le mot heureux ne convient pas à la situation. Je reste allongé sur ce lit, incapable de bouger, comme si on avait absorbé toute mon énergie.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui as prit mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit. Si je n'avais pas pu le repoussé il m'aurait… il m'aurait... violé… comme l'avait été Draco…

DRACO !

Je me lève brusquement, me rattrapant au lit pour ne pas m'effondrer. Mais je reprends vite du poil de la bête. Je lance un Petrificus totalus sur mon ex petit ami (ndr : en espérant que ce crétin d'Anthony comprenne que c'est fini…) et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la salle commune des Serpentard, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Blaise.

Je le trouve assis sur un fauteuil avec Yan sur ses genoux. Ils me sourient tous les deux…

-Et bien Harry, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Draco est il là ?

-Non il ne l'est pas. Pourquoi ? J'étais persuadé qu'il était avec toi.

Quand il voit la tête que je fais il comprend et se redresse d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber Yan.

-Il n'est pas avec toi ? dit-il.

-Non ! Tu le vois bien !

-C'est rien… c'est rien, dit-il tentant de se rassurer. Il va sûrement revenir… il doit juste traîner un peu…

Je commence sérieusement à paniquer et Blaise aussi apparemment seul Yan reste calme. Il s'approche de moi et tendant le doigt vers ma poche droite il me dit :

-Tu as ta carte…

-Ma quoi… ? je demande surpris.

-Ta carte… si Draco est dans le château, tu le retrouveras…

Mais oui, ma carte du maraudeur, je la sors, prononce la formule « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et ainsi voit apparaître tous ceux qui se trouvent dans le château. Et après cinq minutes a essayé de bien tout voir et de n'oublier aucun endroit, je me rends à l'évidence, Draco n'est pas dans le château.

-Non, non, on a du mal regarder, on a du… bégaye Blaise.

Je sens une rage sans faille monter en moi, et je sens aussi la magie irradiait de mon corps. Des tables des chaises se soulève autour de nous, aucun objet pouvant se retrouver en l'air s'y retrouve.

-Venez, dis-je à Blaise et Yan. Je sais qui nous diras où est Draco.

-Harry tu devrais essayer de te calme, me conseille Blaise.

-Blaise laisse, dit Yan. Sens cette magie, emplie de colère… Je sens que de grandes choses vont se passer… Après tout on ne met pas le Survivant en colère sans en payer le prix…

-Il a raison Blaise… je confirme.

Nous traversons les couloirs en direction de la salle des Gryffondor. Nous croisons sur le chemins de rares élèves qui nous voyant arrivé et voyant les objets se soulever autour de nous ont vite fait d'emprunter un autre chemin.

Nous voici enfin arrivés dans ma chambre, Anthony est réveillé mais ne peut guère bouger suite à mon sort. Sans même prononcer un mot j'annule mon dernier sortilège et il se retrouve libre de ses mouvement. Il se met debout mais je le bloque d'une main contre le mur. C'est plus ma magie qui l'empêche de me repousser que ma force…

-Où est Draco !

-Je ne sais pas…

Alors je laisse mon poing s'abattre sur sa figure. Son nez craque sous mes doigts et du sang commence à en couler, il se laisse glisser contre le mur, et je sens qu'il en faut peu pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Mais il ne le fait pas et je reprends la parole :

-OU EST DRACO ?

-Je ne sais pas, je le jure. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça…

-Alors, voila… Je vais te poser une dernière question et Dieu seul sait à quel point tu as intérêt d'y répondre… Qui a fait ça ?

_A suivre_

* * *

**NdA : **Et bien voila, un chapitre avec une fin qu'elle est belle lol… bon vous avez vu… y a eut la dispute, le malheur de la disparition de Draco… et puis j'espère quand même que vous êtes contente (ndr : hum… « contente ? »)… bon ok Harry n'est pas encore avec Draco mais bon… il n'est plus avec Anthony… dans un sens, y a du mieux.

Atendez j'explique un truc. Drac os'est fait agressé quand Anthony était avec Haryr... mais une dizaine de minute parès la discution ente les inconnus (je précise car j'avais dule préciser a une jeune demoiselle qu ia eut le privilèège (j'en fais trop?) de lire cette partie avant tout le monde

Merci a mon frère d'avoir corriger. et merci a **Melba**, **lucilucette,** **the little brother** et **Regi** pour les review anonymes

Voila, je vous dit donc à samedi prochain mesdames (messieurs ?)

(La suite de Ma plus grande hsitoire sera publié mardi)

Bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	14. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Mourir avec toi

**Rating:** R  
**Paring:** Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
**Warning:** Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est à moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut-être, peut-être pas  
**NdA :** Et bien… rien à dire… tout à lire…

* * *

**Rappel des faits :**

Nous voici enfin arrivé dans ma chambre, Anthony est réveille mais ne peut guère bouger suite à mon sort. Sans même prononcer un mot j'annule mon dernier sortilège et il se retrouve libre de ses mouvement. Il se met debout mais je le bloque d'une main contre le mur. C'est plus ma magie qui l'empêche de me repousser que ma force…

-Où est Draco !

-Je ne sais pas…

Alors je laisse mon poing s'abattre sur sa figure. Son nez craque sous mes doigts et du sang commence à en couler, il se laisse glisser contre le mur, et je sens qu'il en faut peu pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Mais il ne le fait pas et je reprends la parole :

-OU EST DRACO ?

-Je ne sais pas, je le jure. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça…

-Alors, voila… Je vais te poser une dernière question et Dieu seul sait à quel point tu as intérêt d'y répondre… Qui a fait ça ?

……………………………….

_**POV Harry**_

Anthony tremble de tous ses membres et ne moi je ne sens que de la rage. J'ai tué voldemort, il me suffirait d'un petit sort pour détruire cet ado. Il me regarde mais ne répond pas a ma question, alors mon pied vient s'écraser contre son ventre. Il se plie en deux et je repose la question :

-Qui a fait ça. Anthony, je peux passer tout le reste de la nuit à te frapper… à ta place je dirait qui est ton compère… parce que si tu le dis je me contenterai de te faire un peu mal… et si tu le dis pas volontairement je te tuerai a petit feu pour que tu es le temps de le dire quand même !

-J'ai promis de ne pas le dire, dit il crachant du sang.

Ca commence à m'énerver… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis que ça commence vu que ça fait déjà un temps que je suis énerver, cette fois mon pied vient cogner sa joue. Si ça continue il va se retrouver avec un trou dans la figure. Il ne dit toujours rien, me défiant du regard. Mais qu'il est bête ! Une fois de plus, j'arme mon pied pour le cogner, mais il lâche brusquement.

-Kévin Presscott !

Bien, comme quoi je n'aurais pas besoin de pratiquer de longues heures de torture sur mon ex petit ami… Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et un sourire sadique orne mon visage.

-C'est bien Anthony. Tu vois quand on veut on peut…

Une dernière fois mon pied vient frapper son visage. Il s'effondre au sol, la lèvre inférieure fendue. Je me retourne vers Yan et Blaise. Le premier regarde Anthony comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art et le deuxième a les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Je demande à Yan :

-Tu veux bien l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Et dit à Pomfresh que Dumbledore veut qu'il y reste.

-Dumbledore n'a rien dit, fait remarquer Blaise.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais toi et moi nous allons aller le voir et quand ont lui aura tout raconter je ne pense pas qu'il désirera voir Anthony ailleurs qu'à l'infirmerie.

Ceci étant dit Yan transporte Anthony jusqu'à l'infirmerie tandis que Blaise et moi allons dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je dis la mot de passe à la statue qui en garde l'entrée, à force d'y venir dans ce bureau je finis par savoir presque tous les mots de passe utiliser dans l'année par notre cher directeur. Nous montons dans ce bureau toujours autant en fouillis et arriver en haut Fumseck vient se poser sur mon épaule. Dumbledore est là, assis derrière son bureau, régnant fièrement au milieu de son bric à brac insensé.

En nous voyant arriver, et sans doute à cause des tête que nous faisons Blaise et moi, un air soucieux s'inscrit sur son visage.

-Harry, que se passe t il ?

Nous nous asseyons en face de lui et je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Il m'écoute attentivement et une fois que j'ai fini de lui dire tout ce que je sais, il se tourne vers Blaise, l'observe et finit par lui demander :

-Tu sais qui c'est toi Kevin Presscott j'imagine.

-Quoi ? dit-je en le questionnant du regard. Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Oui, il répond. C'est le fils de Malcolm Presscott. Malcolm était l'un des mangemort et aussi l'un des amis de Lucius Malefoy. Quand Voldemort a disparu la première fois, après t'avoir attaqué Harry, il n'avait plus grand-chose pour vivre, et Draco m'a raconté que c'est son père qui subvenait au besoin de la famille Presscott. Puis quand Voldemort est revenu parmi nous, Presscott père est revenu ici voir Lucius. Puis je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé après vu que Draco a rejoint le bon côté et donc ne pouvait plus rien dire sur Malcolm, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que après la guerre on a retrouvé son corps vers Pré au Lard.

-Donc, je résume. Kévin Presscott, c'est le fils d'un mangemort qui est décédé aujourd'hui. Bien… et le rapport avec Draco ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry ! Je ne suis pas devin !

-Et si nous allions rendre visite à Anthony à l'infirmerie ? propose Dumbledore. Peut être pourra-t-il nous en dire plus…

Nous allons donc à l'infirmerie, Anthony est allongé sur un des lits, Yan quand à lui est assis à côté. En voyant arrivé Blaise il se lève et vient le rejoindre. Nous nous approchons tous de Anthony. Dumbledore murmure un sort qui fait que mon ex revient parmi nous. Il s'assoit sur sont lit et prend la fiole que lui tend Dumbledore.

-C'est quoi ? demande-t-il.

-Une potion, pour t'aider…

Anthony boit cette potion. L'aider à quoi au juste ? A guérir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il guérisse, je veux qu'il garde ses bleus et ses fracture pour se rappeller qu'on ne touche pas impunément aux gens que j'aime.

-Bien, maintenant Anthony, dit Dumbledore. Pourquoi Kévin s'en est pris à Draco ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je sens mon poing qui me démange je m'approche de lui mais le directeur m'arrête en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Harry calme toi,il ne sait rien. La potion que je lui ai donné c'est pour l'aider… mais l'aider a nous dire la vérité…

-Hein ? je demande en me tournant vers Dumbledore.

-Du véritaserum…

Ah... bien, mais c'est que notre fou de directeur n'est pas si fou que ça. Je me retourne vers Anthony et commence à le questionner :

-Alors pourquoi toi, tu as aidé Presscott ?

-C'est mon cousin. La mère de Kévin était la sœur de la mienne.

-Etait ?

-Oui, elle est morte, elle a été tuée.

-Donc, tu as aidé Kévin pour vos grands liens familiaux. Oh… comme c'est touchant, dis je sarcastiquement.

-Il voulait sortir avec toi. Il te tournait sans arrêt autour il allait tout gâcher entre toi et moi !

Hein ? De qui il parle la ? Draco ? Non, c'est faux ! Lui il avait compris au moins que Anthony était mauvais moi je suis resté aveugle. Tout ce temps a combattre un sorcier maléfique… tout ça pour finir aussi naïf qu'au début.

-Il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive ! ajoute Anthony.

N'y tenait plus je le gifle. Il pousse un cri, non pas que ma gifle était très forte mais vu tous les coups qu'il s'était pris avant…

-Comment ose tu dire ça ! Draco ne t'aime pas et lui il n'a jamais voulu te faire du tord ! C'est toi qui mériterais de souffrir !

-Calme toi Harry, conseille Dumbledore. Anthony, où Kévin a-t-il emmené Draco ?

-Il y a un château, dans la Plaine de l'Oubli. C'est là que Anthony s'est réfugié quand ses parents sont morts. Il avait 18 ans et donc pouvait vivre seul.

-Bien… nous savons tout ce que nous avons a savoir… A ta place Anthony je boirai la potion qui se trouve sur la table à côté de ton lit. C'est une potion de sommeil.

Mon ex boit la potion, et s'endort tranquillement. Blaise, Yan, Dumbledore et moi sortons dans le couloir.

-Je vais cherche Draco ! j'annonce.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Blaise.

-Du calme Blaise… conseille Dumbledore. Harry ira chercher Draco seul…

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que après demain les cours reprennent. Si Harry, part maintenant, il ne sera sans doute pas arrivé avant lundi. De plus demain soir, les autres élèves reviennent au château. Je pense que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, voudront savoir pour leur ami Harry n'est pas au château. Il faudra que tu leur expliques toute l'histoire… et que tu les empêches de rejoindre Harry dans une autre aventure…

Il dit la dernière phrase avec un sourire. C'est que Ron, Hermione et moi, on en a vécu des choses… Mais là c'est a moi d'agir… seul. Si je n'avais pas agis comme un imbécile Draco serait resté avec moi et ne se serait pas fait enlever.

Blaise et Yan partent se coucher dans leur chambre, non sans m'avoir dit bon courage… J'ai l'impression de revenir au temps de la guerre. Quand il fallait combattre Voldemort. La même pression et pourtant le manque d'envie d'agir. Et si Draco était… mort ? Si je ne retrouvais que son cadavre. Je ferai quoi moi, sans lui avec moi ?

-Harry, murmure Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense mais le temps n'est plus à la réflexion. Trouve Draco. Tu verras Kévin et quand tu le trouvera… Occupe toi de lui. Et pour ça, je vais te donner un dernier conseil…

Je me rapproche de lui et tend attentivement l'oreille… ce qu'il va me dire va peut être m'être d'un grand secours.

_**POV Draco**_

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Mon crâne me fait atrocement souffrir. Je me lève et tente d'avancer dans l'endroit ou je suis sans y voir grand-chose, comme noyé dans le brouillard. Mais au bout de quelque pas je tombe de nouveau a terre. De mes mains, je frotte mes yeux pour y voir plus clair. Et là je comprends où je suis. Un cachot… comme les cachots qu'il y a dans mon manoir.

Je vois aussi ce qui m'a fait tombé. A ma cheville gauche est attaché une chaîne m'empêchant de trop avancer. Comme c'est chaîne que l'on met au Dragon pour ne pas qu'il viennent nous griffer la figure quand on va les voir au Zoo Sorciers… Génial… avant nous avions les dragon attaché, maintenant nous avons le Draco accroché… c'est pas ce que l'on appelle l'ironie du sort ?

Je porte ma main à ma nuque et sentant quelque chose d'humide, la ramène devant mes yeux pour y voir du sang. Génial, je saigne de la tête il manquait plus que ça. Punaise de punaise, je n'ai jamais de bol moi.

Je regarde plus attentivement ce qui m'entoure et là j'ai cette étrange impression. L'impression de déjà vu. Vous allez me dire que tout les cachots se ressemblent, et vous n'auriez pas tort je doit bien vous l'avouer… Mais je crois que je suis déjà venu ici. Cette odeur, cette ambiance lourde… cette impression que des choses horribles se sont déroulées ici…

D'un seul coup, j'entends la porte du cachot qui s'ouvre en grinçant et je sens une présence. Je vais enfin voir qui m'agresse depuis si longtemps… les pas se rapproche lentement.

-Lumos maximo !

Tout s'éclaire d'un coup, comme si on était en plein jour et ... en plein air. Comme si le soleil s'était invité dans ce cachot lugubre faisant pâlir les torche qui avant éclairaient les lieux…

Et là je le vois. Celui qui depuis plusieurs mois me fait vivre les pires galères. Celui qui m'a fait une immonde cicatrice… et ce garçon… avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux tout aussi sombres renfermant un air de folie furieuse. Ce garçon là je le connais…

-Toi… je murmure.

-Draco, dit il en souriant comme un sadique. Je suis heureux de te revoir…

_A suivre_

* * *

**NdA : **Qu'a dit Dumbledore à Harry ? Que Kevin va-t-il faire à Draco ? Harry retrouvera-t-il notre blondinet à temps ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de Mourir avec toi !

(Conscience : t'es pas dans une série TV !)

**Merci a tous mes reviewers anonymes...** (oriane note que je suis plus en retard )

Jesusi désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais personne ne m'a corrigé... et oui parce que si j'attendais que quelqu'un me corrige je publierai pas... ne voyant plus ma béta-lectrice crise de larme et mes amis n'étant pas la.

**BISOUUUUUUUUUU A TOUTES MES LECTRICES ET TOUS MES LECTEURS**

(et oui je sais que j'en ai au moins 2)


	15. Chapter 14

**Titre : Mourir avec toi**

**Rating: R  
Paring: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
Warning: Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et l'inconnu est à moi (je vais me cacher)… sauf que vu que vous ne savez pas qui est l'inconnu ça peut très bien être Anthony… je dis ça car c'est ce que tout le monde pense… une seule chose a dire : peut-être, peut-être pas  
NdA : Ce chapitre là est plus long que le précédent... dsl d'avaoir fait cleui d'avant aussi court mais sans ca j'aurai mon titre d'"auteure sadique"**

**

* * *

**

**Rappel des faits**

Et là je le vois. Celui qui depuis plusieurs mois me fait vivre les pires galères. Celui qui m'a fait une immonde cicatrice… et ce garçon… avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux tout aussi sombres renfermant un air de folie furieuse. Ce garçon là je le connais…

-Toi… je murmure.

-Draco, dit il en souriant comme un sadique. Je suis heureux de te revoir…

_**POV Draco**_

Je regarde ce garçon que j'avais fréquenté lorsque j'étais jeune. Je me rappelle parfaitement de lui alors que j'ai occulté la moitié de mes souvenirs se rapportant à mon enfance car il m'avait effrayé. Déjà jeune il était d'une maigreur cadavérique. Ses joues pâles étaient creusées et ses yeux étaient tout aussi effrayants. Si les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, les siens montraient avec une évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir quelqu'un de bon. D'ailleurs étant donné le fait qu'il m'a enfermé dans un cachot on peut le dire tout simplement : il n'est pas devenu quelqu'un de bon !

-Par l'enfer, Presscott ! je m'exclame.

-Oh tu peux m'appeler Kevin…

Il s'approche de moi et de sa main droite me saisit le menton afin de me relever la tête et que mon regard croise le sien.

-Tu es devenu un bien joli garçon Draco, dit il d'un air rêveur. Même cette petite cicatrice ne gâche pas cette beauté provocante qui est tienne. Tout ce que tu as, beauté parfaite, argent, ami… tout cela, ça m'énerve, si tu savais…

-Je m'en suis rendu compte, je réplique. Moi par contre sache que je ne t'envies en rien cette saleté qui te recouvre, cette taille de squelette et cette folie furieuse qui semble t'avoir gagné.

Il se relève brusquement et me donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je dois bien dire que cela fait mal… mais à la limite, j'ai connu pire… Ils me regardent un instant et je soutiens ce regard avec un air de défi. Alors que je pensais qu'il accueillerait ça avec un nouveau coup de pied, il éclate de rire.

Il rit, rit et rit encore. Bon, bonne résolution pour cette année qui a commencé en mocheté : ne plus fréquenter de fous furieux à la ramasse.

Il finit par arrêter de s'esclaffer et me regarde d'un air plus sérieux pour dire :

-Ah lala, Mr Malefoy, toujours aussi désagréable à ce que je vois.

-Oh, non, je t'en pris… Mr Malefoy c'était mon père.

-Oui… ton imbécile de père.

-Ah bien, comme quoi les fous peuvent être parfois lucide… c'est dommage que ça ne soit que une fois tous les trois ans chez toi…

Il sourit puis s'assois en face de moi. Il ne sourit plus mais garde un regard assez moqueur.

-Tu sais, commence-t-il, je vais te faire du mal. Mais je suis quelqu'un de civilisé…

-Ca ne se voit pas, je le coupe.

-Oui… disons qu'il faut bien regarder. Donc je disais, avant que ta mauvaise éducation ne te pousse à me couper, que, étant quelqu'un de civilisé, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai amené ici…

-Ah… parce que ce n'est pas que de la jalousie ?

Il me sourit et… me gifle. A ceci je ne peux dire qu'une chose : aoutch ! Il a de la force celui là ! Un peu de sang coule dans ma gorge.

-Tu sais Draco, mon père avait beaucoup de respect pour ton père, mais je pense qu'il était beaucoup plus malin que lui…

- A vrai dire ce n'est pas très dur, je rétorque.

-C'est exact. Quand Voldemort est revenu, mon père a compris que redevenir un fidèle serviteur ne l'aiderait pas. Alors il a décidé de laisser le mage noir. Si tu veux mon avis c'était une bonne idée… à quoi bon suivre un sorcier qui avait été presque entièrement exterminé par un banal bébé… Bref, mon père a été voir le tien pour le supplier d'abandonner son maître… mais j'imagine que tu le savais déjà…

-Non, je dois bien t'avouer que mon père et moi n'avons pas eu de jour très heureux avec le retour de Voldemort… moi aussi j'ai rejoint les bons…

-Oh… et tu es toujours en vie ?

-Non, là comme tu le vois je suis mort, tu parles à mon fantôme...

-Tu es mal placé pour faire du sarcasme ! Toujours est il que mon père n'a pas eu ta chance. Lucius l'a emmené auprès de Voldemort et l'a tué ! Et puis des mangemorts sont venus chez moi… et ont tué ma mère. Mais bien sûr avant de la tuer, ils l'ont torturé comme il le fallait. Je ne savais pas que ton père était assez dégueulasse pour tromper ta mère en violant une autre femme.

-Comme quoi tu le connaissais très mal.

Il se tait après que j'ai dit ça. Je ne le montre pas mais ce qu'il dit me blesse. Oh, bien sur je sais très bien que mon père n'a jamais été fidèle à ma mère, mais c'est quand même désagréable que quelqu'un le dise comme ça. Il me fixe un instant puis reprend la parole :

-Mes parents sont morts… moi je n'ai pas été tué parce que je me suis enfui… un mangemort est certes mauvais, mais guère malin. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai une assez grande maîtrise de la magie noire. Je la trouve tellement plus puissante que la magie blanche je la pratique depuis que j'ai l'âge de parler…

-Je me souviens que tu t'amusais bien avec ça quand tu venais au manoir. Tu avais effrayé plus d'un de nos elfes de maison…

-C'est exact… Donc, comme je le disais, je me suis enfui, et j'ai trouvé refuge dans ce château. Personne n'a eu l'idée de venir me chercher ici… ou personne n'en a eu l'envie, qu'importe… j'ai juré de venger mon père et ma mère mais, quand la guerre s'est terminée, j'ai appris que ton père était déjà mort. Ca m'a beaucoup perturbé et je suis resté enfermé ici longtemps sans voir personne. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai décidé qu'il fallait bien que je vive malgré tout ça. Alors, j'ai été voir des gens de ma famille qui vivaient encore… Mon oncle et ma tante… oh tu ne les connais pas mais tu connais leur fils…

Je le regarde, il ne semble pas vouloir dire de qui il s'agit. Mais voyant son sourire cruel et moqueur, la vérité me saute aux yeux brusquement…

-Anthony…

-Lui-même, Anthony. Il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec ce très cher Potter depuis un mois… mais qu'il en avait marre parce que un dépressif retenait toute l'attention du cher Harry… Quelle ne fut pas ma joie quand j'ai appris que le dépressif en question c'était toi… Mon cerveau a commencé à marcher à cent à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas me venger de Lucius... mais il me restait toujours son fils…

-Minute… t'es en train de me dire que la raison pour laquelle tu m'a agressé, c'était pour te venger de mon père que moi-même je haïssais au moins autant que toi pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ? T'es malade !

-NON ! Peut être que tes parents ne t'ont jamais donné ce que tu voulais, mais regarde toi ! Tu as tout, des amis, de l'argent, la beauté. Moi je n'ai rien et n'ai jamais eu que mes parents pour moi. Et grâce aux tiens je les ai perdus !

-MAIS JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN !

-C'est dommage… dit il en se relevant. Car c'est toi qui vas en payer le prix… DOLORIS !

Alors je hurle. Je hurle parce que j'ai l'impression que ma peau se déchire, que chacun de mes muscles a été victime d'un claquage et que mes os semblent vouloir déchirer tout le reste pour sortir de mon corps.

Il fait cesser son sort, puis recommence… recommence… recommence... encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que à bout de forces je m'évanouisse sur les pierres glaciales du cachot.

_**POV Harry**_

Voila je ne sais combien de temps que je vole à la recherche de ce fichu château. En tout ça, c'est le matin vu que le soleil commence à se lever. Dumbledore aurait pu m'y faire transplaner, non pas en partant directement du château mais quand même ! Et bien non, voila, je me les gèle sur un fichu balais, à chercher un fichu château, dans une fichue plaine, couverte d'un fichu brouillard ! Je comprends pourquoi cette plaine s'appelle Plaine de l'oublie. Il semble que les sorciers aient oublié qu'elle existe vu le manque conséquent d'habitations. Cela devrait m'aider à trouver le château remarque. Je dis bien « devrait » vu que je n'y vois rien à plus d'un mètre… Mais quoi, les éléments sont contre moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Je continue de voler à travers cette purée de pois quand d'un seul coup…

-AIE ! je m'exclame.

Voila, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé, je viens de rentrer dans un mur pour finir allongé au sol. Mon balai volant dans le brouillard…

-Accio éclair de feu !

Voila, le retour du balai prodige… Le mur dans lequel je viens de rentrer est un mur en bois. A moins que le château dont parlait Anthony soit l'un des tous premiers châteaux du Moyen Age, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de la demeure que je recherche. J'en fais quand même le tour et finis par trouver ce que je cherche : la porte d'entrée. Je frappe à la porte et la personne qui m'ouvre me fait manquer de tomber par terre. Un petit vieux. Ah mais quand je dis petit c'est petit. Vous savez un de ceux qu'on s'attend à voir dans les dessins animés à cause de leurs joues toutes rondes et de leur sourire certes un peu édenté mais si rayonnant.

Il m'attrape par le poignet et me tire à l'intérieur de sa maison. C'est chaleureux à l'intérieur. Il me fais asseoir sur un fauteuil et s'assois en face de moi avant même que je n'ai le temps de me présenter. Je pourrais très bien être un tueur à gage mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça.

-Je m'appelle Steven Almott. Du thé?

-Heu… non... non... non merci, heu moi je suis Harry Potter.

-Potter ? Oh joie ! Une célébrité dans ma maison, c'est rare, ma défunte femme, dieu ait son âme, aurait été ravie de vous voir.

Il est tout sourire en face de moi à me fixer. C'est un peu gênant je dois dire… Mais l'ambiance qui règne dans cette maison est très agréable. Je suis sûr que Draco aimerait… lui qui s'est toujours plaint que dans son manoir c'était glacial… minute… DRACO !

Je me relève d'un bond et me dirige vers la porte. Je me retourne vers le petit vieux avant de sortir pour lui dire au revoir mais il n'est plus là. Je sors et me retrouve nez à nez avec Steven…

Mais enfin ! C'est quoi ce délire.

-Où allez vous jeune homme ?

-Chercher mon ami…

Je dis cela en avançant dans le brouillard, mon balai à la main. Le vieillard me suit d'un pas vif malgré son âge et me questionne :

-Qui est votre ami ?

-Draco…

-Où est il ?

-Dans un château.

-Pourquoi vous le cherchez ?

-Je vous l'ai dit c'est mon ami… et il a été enlevé …

-C'est votre amoureux ?

Je m'arrête brusquement et regarde Mr Almott dans les yeux. Il me sourit toujours…

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? je lui demande.

-Il n'y a qu'un château dans cette plaine, dit il ignorant ma précédente question. Et il est là bas.

Il tend le doigt vers une direction et d'un seul coup je sens un vent fort faire valser mes cheveux sur ma tête. Et ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux le décrire sans amoindrir l'effet stupéfiant que cela a... Vous savez ce que Moïse est sensé avoir fait avec la mer ? L'ouvrir etc… Et bien mon petit vieux a fait la même chose avec le brouillard. Voila qu'un chemin se fait à travers le brouillard, s'arrêtant devant un immense château… C'est donc là que je dois me rendre ? Je me retourne vers le petit vieux et lui demande :

-Mais vous êtes qui vous ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis Steven Almott.

-Comment avez-vous fais ça ?

-La magie est une chose merveilleuse n'est ce pas ?

Et sur ce il transplane. Je me dirige vers le château que j'aperçois au loin. Faites que j'y retrouve Draco… et surtout que je l'y trouve en bon état…

_**POV Dumbledore**_

Une tête apparaît dans la cheminée de mon bureau. Je m'en approche et reconnaissant le propriétaire de ce visage je souris soulagé.

-Steven… alors ?

-J'ai aidé ton petit protégé Albus.

-Et tu lui as laissé le temps de s'habituer à toi ?

-Non, je crois qu'il est perturbé à vie.

-C'est dans ta nature de perturbé nos jeunes héros…

-Et oui… que veux tu…

Sur ce il disparaît, retournant à ses occupations.

Quand à moi je souris et vais m'asseoir. Fumseck vient de poser sur mon bureau près de moi. Je souris en le caressant doucement. Maintenant c'est à Harry de jouer…

_**POV Kévin**_

Je descends vers les cachots où j'ai laissé Draco. Il est toujours évanoui. Il faut dire que je n'y suis pas aller de main morte. Mais ce n'est pas très amusant… Un doloris et voila, la personne a mal. Ce n'est pas assez spectaculaire.

Je m'approche de Draco et d'un sort le fait léviter. Je transporte ainsi son corps à travers les divers couloirs du château et arrive enfin dans la pièce désirée. J'y entre avec délectation. Je pose Draco sur la table, mets ses bras au dessus de sa tête et les attache à l'aide de menottes en ferraille. Et puis exécute mon petit rituel… Je fais le tour de la pièce regardant chaque mur avec attention. Sur l'un se trouve différents fouets martinets et autres choses servant à fouetter sauvagement le corps d'un impur ou d'un infidèle, sur un autre se trouve tout ce qui coupe, du canif au sabre… sur les deux autres on peut voir d'autres objets de torture… pour couper écarteler, désosser. Je trouve que les moldu sont toujours eut une façon plus festive de torturer leurs victimes. Les sorts c'est efficace mais tellement moins drôle…

Bon et bien maintenant attendant que le beau au bois dormant ouvre les yeux…

_A suivre_

* * *

**NdA: Merci a tous mes reviewer anonyme et a lucile de me corriger en attendant que ma béta revienne **


	16. Chapter 15

**Titre : Mourir avec toi**

**Rating: R  
Paring: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
Warning: Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et Kévin est à moi (je vais me cacher)… **

**NdA : Vous la croyiez morte… et bien non elle est toujours là. Booyaka est de retour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ouais ok vous avez tous oublié les chapitres précédents alors je fais un résumé**

**Dans les épisode précédent de Mourir avec toi (niark niark niark) : **

**Draco s'est fait enlevé par l'inconnu qui le harcèle depuis de longs mois après que Harry lui ait dit que l'amour n'était pas fait pour Draco. **

**Harry l'a vite regretté en découvrant que Anthony avait participé aux « maltraitances » envers Draco. Notre Wonder Boy est donc parti à la recherche de notre blondinet national et il s'est retrouvé aidé par un sorcier un peu fou.**

**Kévin Presscott, l'inconnu, a enfermé Draco dans une chambre où il l'a attaché…**

**NdA (bis) : voila c'est tout. JE suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié durant ces derniers mois mais je pense qu'il me manquait une chose que j'ai retrouvée hier… **

**Je me laisse désormais deux semaines pour publier les nouveaux chapitres… donc ce sera toutes les deux semaines normalement mais, suivant ma motivation, il n'y aura parois peut-être qu'une semaine à attendre… et j'espère sincèrement ne plus vous faire attendre des mois…**

**Je vous laisse lire…**

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je me rapproche de plus en plus du château, sur le chemin créé par l'étrange sorcier. Dans sa façon d'être il m'a étrangement rappelé … Dumbledore…J'ai l'étrange l'impression qu'on se fout de moi là… A tous les coups Dumbledore le connais ce fameux Steven Almott.

Et puis sa façon de me demander si Draco est mon amoureux… Ca ne regarde que moi tout de même ! Enfin ça regarde aussi Draco mais vu ce qu'il a subit a cause de moi je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait vraiment que je lui dise tout de suite que je l'aime.

Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur toutes mes interrogations, oh combien sans importance en cet instant… j'arrive devant le château, une immense bâtisse qui se dresse devant moi.

_« Harry reste calme, sois discret »_

Suite à ce précieux conseil donné par ma propre conscience, j'enfile ma cape d'invisibilité et remonte sur mon balai pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'entrer discrètement dans ce château. Je m'envole et tourne autour des différentes parties du bâtiment.

C'est un château comme ceux que l'on voit dans certains films d'horreur. Par réellement beau mais très imposant, comme si une aura de cris, de maléfices et autres horreurs enveloppaient la bâtisse. Comme si de terribles choses s'y étaient produites et s'y déroulaient encore aujourd'hui.

Je me pose dans la cour intérieure du bâtiment. Un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine. J'abandonne dans un coin sombre mon balai et me déplace silencieusement le long d'un couloir après avoir ouvert avec difficulté une lourde porte en chêne.

Ce couloir est glacial lui aussi, aucune tapisserie ne recouvre les pierres sales et les rares tableaux sont tout bonnement glauques : des reproductions miniatures de torture, de guerre, de mise à mort… Le sang présent dans ces peintures semble vouloir couler hors du cadre pour se répandre sur le sol.

Je ressens avec intensité chaque chose qui m'entoure, chaque cri, chaque sort lancé dans ce château et une grande nausée m'envahit. Mais à travers toute cette horreur, quelque chose d'autre me redonne du courage.

Presscott a emmené Draco ici, j'en suis sûr maintenant, je le sens : la magie de Draco n'est pas loin, même si je ne suis pas assez doué pour savoir avec précision où il se trouve.

Je tourne dans un autre couloir et m'avance vers une immense porte que j'ouvre avec précaution, pour ne pas la faire grincer. Et là ce que je vois m'horrifie.

Des femmes, enfin non, des corps de femmes et autour d'elles des chiens, d'immondes clébards qui mangent leurs chairs. L'odeur est insupportable et je suis pétrifié. Ma cape ne me protègera pas de ces êtres qui repèrent ce qui les entoure principalement grâce à leur flair.

Je sors rapidement de la pièce et claque la porte derrière moi. Les chiens commencent à aboyer. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol le dos contre la porte.

Mon dieu, mais où je suis tombé… et comment vais-je retrouver Draco ? Restera-t-il quelque chose de lui quand je le retrouverai ?

**POV Draco**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Chaque partie de mon corps est douloureuse. Mes yeux s'adaptent peu a peu à l'obscurité pendant que je bouge lentement mes membres jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que… mes poignets sont attachés. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me libérer quand soudain je sens mes muscles s'engourdir et mes gestes devenir plus lent.

-Et bien mon Draco que fais-tu donc la ? Tu voudrais partir ? Tu n'es pas bien ici avec moi ? murmure Kévin.

-Tu as déjà été en présence de vampires ne pensant qu'à te vider de ton sang ? Et bien pour te donner une image de ce que je ressens, sache que je préfèrerais me trouver avec des vampires de ce genre plutôt qu'ici avec toi.

-Moi, j'aime les vampires. Il y en a d'ailleurs qui vivent dans ce château, ils se nourrissent de ce qu'ils peuvent trouver, principalement des prostituées vivant dans certains couloirs.

-C'est un château très particulier…, rétorque-je.

-N'est ce pas. Ici sont réunis les pires êtres qui peuplent ce monde.

-Je suis ravi que tu te rendes compte que tu es en fait partie.

-Mais toi aussi Malefoy. Toi et tes manies de garçon pourri gâté, ton caractère opportuniste et ton envie d'attirer l'attention…

-Et ben tu me diras à quel étage se trouvent les gens comme moi que je leur rende vis…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir de parler, un fouet vient violement heurter mon torse. J'en ai le souffle coupé et des larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Draco ! crie Kevin. Cesse donc d'être impertinent ! Je ne le supporterai pas lon…

Cette fois c'est à lui de ne pas finir sa phrase. Ce n'est pas que je l'ai frappé ( hélas) mais il semble que des chiens aboient dans une des ailes du château.

-Et bien Kévin, tu ne nourris pas assez tes bêtes ? dis-je ironiquement.

Mon tortionnaire se rapproche et penche son visage vers moi me laissant tout le loisir d'observer son horrible face de dégénéré mental.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, susurre-t-il. Les chiens mangent les restes des personnes que je torture, s'ils n'ont plus rien a manger ce n'est pas grave, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi il goûteront à la meilleure chair au monde.

En disant cela il m'arrache un bout de peau à l'aide d'un poignard. Une douleur cuisante me tiraille au niveau de la taille, là ou il a découpé.

Il verse dessus un liquide, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais la douleur est si forte que je sombre à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

**POV Kévin**

-Mon petit Draco, dis-je. Tu n'es pas bien résistant, à ce train là nous n'aurons jamais fini. Bon… allons voir ce qu'il arrive aux chiens.

Je sors de la salle de torture et remonte vers la pièce des chiens. Ils sont là à aboyer pour rien, délaissant leur nourriture morbide.

-Ah, sales clebs, vous êtes véritablement immondes.

J'aperçois soudain quelque chose par terre. Je me penche, le ramasse et sourit …

**POV Harry**

J'ai eu de la chance de croiser Presscott dans un couloir et surtout de ne pas lui être rentrer dedans vu l'allure à laquelle j'avançais après avoir aperçu des vampires en train de vider une femme de son sang. Femme très peu couverte … une prostituée sans doute. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce château !

Toujours est-il que Kévin est allé voir les chiens qui hurlaient comme des idiots et que depuis il est là, dans la seule pièce un tant soit peu chaleureuse du château semble-t-il, en train de lire le journal comme si tout allait bien.

Et moi je suis assis par terre sous ma cape, pas loin du feu et je somnole. Il ne faut pas que je m'endorme, je dois être réveillé quand Presscott ira voir Draco.

Je le chercherais bien moi-même mais je n'ose pas continuer à fouiller tout ce château pour retrouver Draco. De plus j'espère que c'est Kévin lui-même qui me conduira à son captif.

Je ferme un peu les yeux, juste histoire de me reposer afin d'être prêt a affronté Presscott le moment venu.

**POV Draco**

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, une douleur lancinante me transperçant le corps au niveau de la taille. Je n'entends plus rien mais je sais qu'avant que je ne m'évanouisse des chiens aboyaient, ils semblent s'être calmé. Et Kévin n'est pas là ce qui me laisse un moment de répit.

Je commence à en avoir marre, je sais qu'il y a plus malheureux que moi mais je trouve déjà que je n'ai pas été gâté dans la vie et je ne pense pas que les dieux avait la nécessité de me faire subir une nouvelle épreuve.

Ce qui m'attriste vraiment, en plus du fait que je sois dans une salle de torture, c'est que Kévin ne m'ait pas tout de suite tué. C'est vrai… Pourquoi je continuerai à vivre. Pour Harry ? Super ! Le garçon qui a passé un certain temps dans mes pensées, qui a vu ce que je ressens pour lui et qui refuse de croire que je l'aime.

C'est quand même un monde ça, je me casse les fesses pour ne pas faire de mal à Harry, le préserver en ne disant pas tout ce que je pense de son petit ami (soit dit en passant j'avais raison) et lui il se fiche complètement de ma sensibilité a moi. C'est un monde !

Je soupire un grand coup. Je suis en colère, mais par-dessus tout je suis triste… si je n'ai plus Harry il me reste quoi ? Je sais que j'ai Blaise et Yan, mais eux ont Harry et je ne peux pas supporter cette idée.

Remarque l'avantage c'est que Harry ne sortira plus avec Anthony… attendez ! Mais si Anthony faisait du mal à Harry ? Par Merlin il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper !

Je commence à remuer pour essayer de me libérer mais stoppe net tout mouvement en entendant la porte de ma « cellule » qui s'ouvre. Je ne bouge plus et ferme les yeux pour faire croire à Kévin que je dors.

-Draco ? demande une voix féminine.

J'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas Kévin, où alors il a eu un problème de castration… Non je plaisante c'est pour me détendre. La table sur laquelle je me trouve se redresse me mettant dans une position debout, bien que mes pieds ne touche pas terre…

La « femme » possède des grandes ailes d'aigles dans son dos et des plumes couvre ses « parties féminines ».

Elle s'approche de moi et de près je peux voir ses yeux jaunes et ses dents pointues.

-Vous êtes une harpie ? demande-je.

Elle ne répond pas, se contente de faire apparaître un bol de soupe dans une main et une cuillère dans l'autre. Elle me donne a manger, comme ma mère le faisait quand j'étais petit et que mon père me maltraitait.

Une harpie me nourrit. Et bien qui aurait pu penser ça. Les harpies ne sont pas des créatures très appréciées dans le monde des sorciers, comme d'ailleurs la plupart des êtres qui se trouvent ici.

Je mange la soupe, car même si je n'ai pas faim, sentir ce liquide chaud couler dans mon ventre m'apaise. Je pourrais craindre qu'il y ait du poison dedans mais mourir comme ça serait peut être mieux que ce qui m'attend.

Une fois que la soupe finie, la harpie fait disparaître le bol et la cuillère puis commence a me déshabiller.

-Heu, vous pensez faire quoi là au juste ?

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que je dis elle continue de me déshabiller en déchirant mes vêtements. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve nu sur une table de torture. Bon et bien je sais déjà qu'il y a une pratique sexuelle que j'espère ne jamais expérimenter jamais : le sadomasochisme.

La harpie recule et sort de la pièce me laissant ainsi, nu comme un ver, et frissonnant sous l'effet du froid.

-Alors Draco, dit une voix connue. Tu t'es bien reposé ?

Presscott entre dans la pièce et me regarde comme si j'étais un petit garçon observé par sa maîtresse d'école alors qu'il récite une poésie.

-Oh oui, je réplique. C'est charmant ici, je reviendrai aux prochaines vacances.

Il s'avance vers moi et me gifle violement. Un peu de sang coule dans ma bouche.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais marre de ton impertinence Draco !

-Ah désolé, mais tous les coups que je reçois doivent commencer à abîmer mon cerveau…

-Alors tu risques de finir débile…

Ceci étant dit il fait disparaître la table de torture et je me retrouve attaché à une chaîne qui pend du plafond. Honnêtement il y a des moments où je me dis que les moldus sont plus chanceux que nous. S'ils ont moins de facilité pour faire le bien, mais ils en ont aussi beaucoup moins quand il s'agit de faire le mal.

Me voila comme une piñata prête à recevoir des coups. C'est bien peu dire. Je vois Kévin s'avancer vers moi un martinet à la main. Toutes ces lanières ne me disent rien qui vaille. Kévin se place derrière moi et tout mon corps frissonne de peur.

Et là, le coup arrive, le martinet s'abat sur mon dos, le lacérant, faisant couler du sang. Et les coups s'enchaînent sans arrêt, sans aucun répit pour moi. Mais je ne crierai pas, je ne hurlerai pas, je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir. Alors je serre les dents… et endure.

**POV Harry**

J'ouvre les yeux et la seule chose qui me vient a l'esprit (en plus de « haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ») c'est « Harry tu n'es qu'un idiot ». Je me suis endormi, Draco a besoin de moi et je me suis bêtement endormi. Et désormais Presscott n'est plus là.

Bon, j'en ai marre, fini de jouer. Je laisse ma cape dans la pièce et sors à découvert dans le château. Je vais retrouver Draco quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Mon bel élan de courage et vite réfréné quand je m'aperçois que le couloir où je me trouve est une grande allée de prostituées. J'avance doucement, ne regardant pas les filles autour de moi alors qu'elles, elles me regardent avec intérêt.

J'arrive au bout du couloir sans avoir eu le moindre problème quand soudain une des femmes, la patronne peut-être se poste face a moi.

-Qui es-tu étranger ? demande-t-elle.

Alors là ma rage éclate, je sens la magie former une aura de violence autour de moi, la femme en face recule tandis que je pointe ma baguette sur elle.

-JE suis HARRY POTTER. J'ai tué le mage le plus puissant de tous les temps, j'ai combattu des monstres bien plus puissant que des simples prostituées qu'elles soient humaines ou pas. Je cherche l'homme qui est cher à mon cœur et ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin périront !

Elle me regarde un instant semblant avoir peur quand soudain d'immenses ailes noires jaillissent de son dos et ses ongles s'allongent. Ne réfléchissant même plus je hurle :

-Incendio.

Alors le monstre prend feu, hurlant de douleur, dégageant une forte odeur de cochon cramé (**ndc** : bon appétit bien sur). Quand il ne reste presque plus rien du monstre je me retourne vers les autres créatures (Dieu seul sait ce qu'elles sont) et dit :

-D'autres amateurs ?

Elles ne bougent pas, me regardent avec peur et … respect ?

C'est décidé, ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas assuré : j'ai délaissé Draco, fait confiance à un imbécile, refusé d'ouvrir les yeux quand la vérité était plus que visible. Mais je suis Harry Potter, j'ai le pouvoir de faire changer les choses, le pouvoir de sauver Draco, le pouvoir de changer les choses… et je le ferai. (**NdA :** Il s'y croit a mort le Ryry)

**POV Draco**

Je suis à bout de force, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Kévin s'acharne sur moi mais j'ai l'impression que la peau blanche et douce de mon dos n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Et puis il arrête, d'un coup, comme ça et se place en face de moi. J'ai du mal à bien le distinguer, peut être à cause de la douleur, peut être a cause des larmes… Un sourire sadique affiché sur les lèvres, il me dit :

-J'ai oublié de te dire… un de tes amis est ici.

Je le regarde sans réellement réussir à comprendre ce qu'il dit. Puis il montre une chaîne avec comme pendentif une bague en argent. Et là je reconnais la bague.

-Harry... je murmure.

-Oui, lui-même. Il se baladait tranquillement sous sa cape d'invisibilité… Et il a fait tombé ça, c'est lui qui a énervé mes chiens. Il m'a suivit partout et s'est endormi dans ma salle de repos. Je le sais car il respirait plus fort, de la respiration des gens qui sommeillent. Je me suis demandé ce qui serait le plus cruel comme châtiment pour lui. Et puis j'ai compris, pour lui faire du mal à lui, il faut t'en faire à toi. Imagine que tu meurs alors que la dernière chose qu'il t'ait dit c'est que tu ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Il s'en voudrait à jamais… Et j'ai pensé à autre chose aussi, quelque chose qui te ferais du mal, qui lui en ferait et qui me ferait le plus grand bien…

En disant ceci, il fait glisser ses doigts sur mon torse et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer. Mais il s'avance, ses mains se collent à mon corps comme de terribles sangsues. Il murmure un sort que je reconnais et me voilà de nouveau aveugle… Un flot d'insulte me vient à l'esprit, mais est vite stoppé… la langue de Kévin parcourt mon torse. Comme si des escargots baveux se déplaçaient sur moi.

Oh non pas une humiliation comme ça… pas encore. Je n'en peux plus. Une fois c'était déjà trop… la première fois c'était à cause de mon père, celle-ci le sera aussi… pourquoi mon père ne peut-il pas me laisser vivre en paix même après sa mort.

Alors, malheureux à en crever, souffrant le martyr, je hurle d'une voix désespérée :

-HARRY !!!

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA:** Et voila chapitre fini! Le prochaine dans 15 jours ou avant vu que c'est mes vacances... J'espère que ça vous a plut je vous embrasse tous

A la prochaine

**Merci a Lexou pour sa review anonyme et d'avoir betalecter ce chap...**

**merci aussi a A.D.A pour sa review anonyme**


	17. Chapter 16

**Titre : Mourir avec toi**

**Rating: R  
Paring: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
Warning: Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et Kévin est à moi (je vais me cacher)… **

**NdA : en retard peut etre mais deja bien que j'ai pu venir...**

**Hmmm dans la préipitation, la faituge et la maladie... j'ai pas publié le bon document lol... jai publié celui avec les commentaire de ma béta et pas cleui tout corrigé comme l'avais fait ma dite béta qui est Girouette (de son vrai nom Patricia)... chose que j'avais di dans le document a publié**

**Hmmm toujours est il que pardonné moi pour l'ancienne version de ce chapitre ceux qui l'ont lu et voila la toute belle avec jsute lhistoire (non pas que les commentaire de Girouette me gene mais par contre vous lol...**

* * *

POV Harry

J'avance le long des couloirs sinistres de ce château, version maison de l'horreur pour sorciers avertis et n'ayant pas froid aux yeux… quand soudain j'entends un cri qui me glace :

-Harryyyyyyyyyy !

Cette voix… c'est Draco. En même temps, je vois mal qui pourrait m'appeler ici… Non Harry! Ce n'est pas le moment de prouver que tu sais faire de l'ironie toi aussi !

Je me mets à courir vers l'endroit d'où semble provenir la voix de mon blondinet. Je me précipite plutôt vers cet endroit, sans réellement savoir où ça se trouve.

Et je cours… et je cours… à travers les toiles d'araignée, sur des dalles brisées, le long des murs recouverts de sang et autres substances bizarres. Je croise tous pleins de créatures que mon rayonnement magique effraie et empêche de me sauter à la gorge…

J'arrive devant une porte où se trouve manifestement ce que je cherche. A travers cette porte massive, des cris de Draco s'échappent, des cris mêlés de sanglots. Sans plus réfléchir, je fais sauter la porte. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que l'on peut faire quand on est le sorcier, sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu…

La porte me laisse donc pleine vue sur la salle où est enfermé Draco. Vue qui d'ailleurs me glace le sang et qui me fait me figer sur place : Draco est nu devant un homme… enfin un adolescent… qui caresse chaque partie de son corps zébré par de longues marques rouges et ensanglantées…

Kévin, ce fichu adolescent sadique et mal dans sa tête se retourne vers moi et me souriant d'un air... sadique! me dit :

-Tiens… voila le Wonder boy des temps modernes. Tu n'es pas drôle Harry, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'amuser. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! J'ai un garçon au corps somptueux devant moi et je ne peux même pas en profiter…

-Ne m'appelle pas Harry !

-C'est vrai, tu es Monsieur Potter, sa sainteté qui a sauvé le monde….

-Et toi tu es Mr Presscott, sa méchanceté qui a enlevé un ado sans défense sans aucune raison valable... tout le monde a ses petits problèmes.

Il me regarde furieux et me lance un stupefix que je pare sans problèmes particuliers. Il ricane en voyant cela et j'en profite pour lui lancer un petrificus totalus qu'il accuse sans broncher - bien que cela aurait était difficile vu son état de paralysie. Je me rapproche de Draco en passant à côté du corps de Kévin sans m'y intéresser plus que ça.

Je suis en face de mon blondinet quand d'un seul coup, je me sens comme happé par quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que mon corps tombe, façon Alice au pays des merveilles, dans un long puit noir.

Mais la chute s'arrête brutalement pour me retrouver dans une drôle de pièce. Une sorte de cube dont les murs sont comme…comme des fontaines de liquide d'un bleu et vert surnaturel.

D'un coup, une main se pose sur ma nuque et je tente de me retourner mais je suis comme paralysé. Je sais que je pourrais bouger, que mon corps le pourrait si je le voulais réellement mais c'est comme si mon esprit ne le désirait pas réellement. Sentiment étrange que d'être prisonnier de soi-même…

-Qui êtes vous ? je demande.

-Je suis Mr Presscott, sa méchanceté qui a enlevé le fils d'un homme qui a fait de ma vie un enfer…

J'aurais dû m'en douter…. Ce garçon a réussi des tours de magie noire dignes de vrais mages noirs et moi j'arrive à croire qu'un simple petrificus totalus l'a achevé. Harry tu es un idiot !!!!!!!

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? je lui demande.

-Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ? C'est un peu un… sanctuaire des souvenirs… Imagine… tu t'ennuies et tu veux revivre des moments heureux de ta vie, il te suffit d'y penser pour venir ici et revivre à l'infini ce qui t'a fait sourire, rire ou qui t'a ému. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de venir ici… J'ai créé cette endroit de toute pièce… étape par étape, année après année…

-Tu as dû bien t'ennuyer pour en arriver là… je réplique.

Il rigole et lâche ma nuque pour venir se placer en face de moi. Je ne suis pas pour autant libre de mes mouvements. Je le regarde méchamment et lui demande :

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?

-C'est très simple. Cet endroit m'appartient. Quiconque vient ici est paralysé par son propre esprit. C'est ça le plus amusant finalement. Comme une femme au régime qui sait qu'elle devrait faire du sport mais qui ne le fait pas par manque de réelle envie. Toi tu sais que tu devrais bouger mais tu ne le fais pas… Mais trêve de bavardage… regarde donc mon petit Harry.

Je regarde le mur en face de moi qui soudain laisse apparaître un scène que je connais par cœur tant elle m'a hanté toutes ces années… Mon père qui va se battre pendant que ma mère tente de se cacher avec moi. Puis Voldemort qui arrive et ma mère qui se sacrifie pour moi… le cri… l'éclair vert aveuglant….mon cauchemar.

Presscott regarde cette scène en souriant d'un air machiavélique. Je le tuerais si je pouvais, je le tuerais… le détruirais de mes mains.

D'un seul coup, le mur reprend son aspect originel. Kévin se retourne vers moi en souriant et me dit :

-Que cela doit être palpitant de commencer à faire le mal dès son plus jeune âge… tu as tué tes parents alors que tu étais tout jeune.

-Je ne les ai pas tués…. Je murmure.

-Oh mais si Harry… peut être indirectement… mais sans toi, ils seraient encore en vie… sans toi, Lily et James Potter vivraient encore leur amour au grand jour…

-Je ne les ai pas tués !! je hurle

-Et qu'en est-il des autres ?

Quels autres ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Le mur montre à nouveau une autre scène. Je suis plus vieux cette fois-ci, je dois avoir environ neuf ans. Je pleurs, recroquevillé sur moi-même parce qu'un garçon m'a frappé. Un copain de Dudley. D'ailleurs, toute la bande de ce patapouf est là… ils rigolent en me regardant pleurer puis s'en vont pour traverser la route. Sur le trottoir d'en face, le garçon qui m'a frappé se fige, se retourne et traverse la rue en disant qu'il a dû faire tomber son porte-feuille sur le trottoir où je me trouve. Il traverse sans regarder… sans voir… sans remarquer qu'un camion fonce droit sur lui…

C'est à ce moment précis que le mur redevient ce qu'il était… une fontaine de liquide. Je regarde Presscott ivre de rage.

-La suite tu la connais Harry… dit il. Le petit garçon s'est fait renverser par ce camion et il en est mort. Quelle joie as-tu pu avoir quand Dudley a fait des crises de larme chez vous…

-C'est faux !

-Non, c'est vrai mon pauvre Harry. Et si juste cela te gène, qu'éprouves-tu quand tu te dis que c'est entièrement ta faute. Toi ! Petit Harry de neuf ans qui a souhaité si fort la mort de son agresseur que ça s'est véritablement déroulé.

Je suis ivre de rage… tant et tant que je sens mes muscles en trembler… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tenter de faire un geste car une autre scène se déroule sous mes yeux... que j'aimerai fermer…

Mon parrain… Severus… sa disparition… Je regarde la scène incapable de reprendre mon souffle, des larmes me roulent sur les joues.

-Mon pauvre petit Harry. Dans un sens, nos sommes pareils… très seuls. Quoique toi tu as mon cousin… enfin tu avais. Quel dommage que tu te sois tant préoccupé de quelqu'un que tu faisais toi-même souffrir quand même…

Mes poings se resserre d'un coup… Ah, ma magie commence à agir pour me libérer… enfin ! Pour essayer de me délivrer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte je lui demande :

-Comment as-tu su toutes ces choses Presscott ?

-J'ai toujours admiré ce que tu étais Potter…puissant. D'une puissance tel que malgré toutes les morts que tu as causées, tu as quand même été admiré par tous.

-Tu m'as admiré pour... les morts que j'avais causées ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu avais peut-être un problème mental ?

-Pas plus que ton blondinet chéri…

-Ce n'est pas mon chéri…

-Je le sais, dit il en ricanant.

Il sourit et met fin à notre discussion sans même que j'ai réussi à faire bouger autre chose que mes mains.

De nouveau, une scène apparaît à l' « écran ». Une des pires sans doute. La guerre, tous les morts qu'elle a causés.

Comme si le sang versé par tous les sorciers cherchait à venir éclabousser nos visages, comme si les cris cherchaient à nous rendre sourds, comme si la vision de ce chaos ne demandait qu'à me rendre aveugle.

Presscott se retourne vers moi et me regarde d'un air triste.

-Après tout Harry… n'as-tu jamais désiré mourir ? Regarde... tous ces gens qui sont morts (ndB: Il vaut mieux enlever "qui sont morts" sinon c'est redondant.) se sont battus par ta faute et en sont morts.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il les ait envoyé à la guerre…. C'est leur espoir et leur envie d'une vie meilleure.

-Mais regarde, ils n'ont pas eu de vie. Tu leur as donné l'espoir et tu les as tué par ce biais. Ils auraient pu avoir une vie tranquille…

-D'esclaves du mal…

-Mais une vie quand même. Mais cessons de parler, j'ai une dernière scène à te faire voir. C'est sans doute ma préférée… et sans aucun doute celle que tu aimeras le moins… qui sait.

Le mur me laisse voir ce que je redoutais sans doute le plus. Draco. Draco qui souffre, Draco qui pleure. Draco qui saigne… Draco, Draco, Draco…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le plus de mal de ce côté, je fais remarquer.

-Tu veux dire par rapport à Draco ? Ah… oui peut être que j'en ai fait pas mal. Mais je ne pense pas avoir fait le pire. Disons que j'avais une bonne aide. C'est marrant de savoir que toi qui aimes tant te dire que tu as insufflé de l'espoir aux gens, tu as finalement détruit tout l'espoir de la personne qui tenait sans doute le plus à toi.

La dernière image que me montre le mur c'est Draco en train de s'entailler le poignet… Je regarde cette image qui reste fixe sur le mur. Je tremble, tout mon corps tremble, ma tête semble vouloir exploser, la magie crépite au bout de mes doigts.

Et d'un seul coup, je me sens libre de mes mouvements, je peux bouger… Je me précipite sur Presscott qui est de dos. Et de mes mains, j'entoure son cou et serre le plus fort possible que mes muscles me le permettent…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Va til mourir?

Que va til arrivé aux amoureux?

Vous le saurais dans le prochain épisode de Mourir avec toi

lol je craque

merci au reviewers anonymes et ux autre

bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	18. Chapter 17

**Titre : Mourir avec toi**

**Rating: R  
Paring: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
Warning: Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et Kévin est à moi (je vais me cacher)… **

**NdA : Voila le nouveau chapitre… il en aura fallut du temps… mais je crois qu'au final le seul truc qui réussira a me faire tenir maintenant ça sera ça… alors voila…**

**Bonne lecture… et merci de lire encore cette fic…**

* * *

_Le mur me laisse voir ce que je redoutais sans doute le plus. Draco. Draco qui souffre, Draco qui pleure. Draco qui saigne… Draco, Draco, Draco…_

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le plus de mal de ce côté, je fais remarquer._

_-Tu veux dire par rapport à Draco ? Ah… oui peut être que j'en ai fait pas mal. Mais je ne pense pas avoir fait le pire. Disons que j'avais une bonne aide. C'est marrant de savoir que toi qui aimes tant te dire que tu as insufflé de l'espoir aux gens, tu as finalement détruit tout l'espoir de la personne qui tenait sans doute le plus à toi._

_La dernière image que me montre le mur c'est Draco en train de s'entailler le poignet… Je regarde cette image qui reste fixe sur le mur. Je tremble, tout mon corps tremble, ma tête semble vouloir exploser, la magie crépite au bout de mes doigts._

_Et d'un seul coup, je me sens libre de mes mouvements, je peux bouger… Je me précipite sur Presscott qui est de dos. Et de mes mains, j'entoure son cou et serre le plus fort possible que mes muscles me le permettent…_

…

Il remue pour essayer d'échapper à ma prise mais sans succès. Alors je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer brutalement dans mes mains et je le lâche sur le coup de la surprise. Il se retourne vers moi, mais rapide je lui colle un coup de poing dans la figure. Il est sonné, ses mains semblant chercher dans le vide quelque chose pour l'empêcher de tomber ? Alors je frappe encore, son nez commence à saigner et il s'écroule à la renverse. Sonné ? Evanoui ?

Je passe mes genoux de chaque coté de son ventre et la je frappe, je frappe comme un dément. Une haine innommable s'empare de moi. Cet adolescent a osé faire du mal au garçon à qui est relié ma vie. A qui est relié… mon cœur. Chaque coup me soulage et je hurle en même temps, je frappe encore et encore sans pouvoir m'arrêter tandis qu'un plaisir jouissif s'insuffle dans mon cerveau alors que le sang de Kévin tache le sol ainsi que mes mains.

La haine que j'éprouve m'électrise, le frapper lui faire tant de mal pour tout le mal que moi-même j'éprouve, tout ça me fait du bien. Quand je pense que ces lèvres ont pu effleurer Draco, je souris à les voir se fendre sous mes coups.

Les murs autours de nous disparaissent et je me retrouve dans la salle ou Draco est toujours attaché. Je sais ce que cela veut dire… il est mort. Kevin Presscott est mort entre mes mains. Il me faut une seconde pour réaliser cela et pourtant je recommence à cogner. Avez vous déjà senti cette jouissance en sentant des os craquer sous vos coups, ce plaisir malsain de détruire quelque chose ou quelqu'un physiquement parlant ? Je me ressens, calmant ma haine a chacun de mes coups.

Je repense au conseil que m'avait donné Dumbledore… enfin plus qu'un conseil c'était une remarque. Il m'avait dit de ne pas me perdre a nouveau. Peut être voulait il dire comme après ma victoire sur Voldemort. Il est vrai qu'à cette période j'avais eut après des problèmes de violence assez important … disons des pulsions incontrôlable de faire du mal, et là, c'est comme redécouvrir un ancien passe temps que l'on aimait tant.

Mais d'un coup j'entends une voix :

-Harry…

Je me relève brusquement et me précipite vers Draco. Il est toujours là, accroché, nu et sanglant, les épaule sans doute démises. Je murmure une formule pour que la chaîne qui le retient se brise, et il se laisse tomber en avant contre moi. Il pousse un cri de douleur et paniqué je l'allonge au sol alors qu'il commence à pleurer. Il semble incapable de s'en empêcher. Ce sont des pleurs hystériques qui s'échappent de sa gorge.

-Draco, je t'en pris calme toi… calme toi, je le supplie

-J'ai... mal… ! Arrive-t-il a crié entre deux sanglots.

Ah ben tu m'étonne qu'il ait mal. Je prends ma baguette, murmure un sort et le voit s'endormir. Bon, Harry agit avec intelligence. Essaye au moins… Déjà des habits il faut couvrir le corps de Draco… habits… habits… J'enlève ma longue robe et la met sur lui pour cacher un minimum sa nudité.

Je passe un bras sous les épaules de Draco, un autre sous ses genoux et le soulève, tel le prince charmant que je ne suis pas, je crie un » accio éclair de feu.

Un fois le balai là, je mets dessus et essaye tant bien que mal de faire tenir Draco dessus, je m'apprête a m'envoler quand je me rend compte d'une chose… comment suis sensé voler dans un château ! Crétin de Harry ! Je transplane et me retrouve a l'entrée de Poudlard, je file comme un éclair sur mon balai, ne prenant même pas la peine d'en descendre une fois dans le château, très peu soucieux des regards que les élèves pose sur moi. Regards étonnés car du sang tache le sol à notre passage. Sang s'échappant de chaque plaie de Draco.

Punaise, j'avais oublié que tous les élèves étaient rentrés. Ca aller faire scandale.

A l'infirmerie, Pomfresh est alertée par mon arrivé brutale a dos de balais alors elle se précipite vers nous et dès qu'elle voit Draco elle hurle et le pose sur un lit. Et s'affaire autour de lui, me demandant quand même si moi j'ai une quelconque plaie et je lui dit que non, c'est Draco qui a tout pris.

Je veux rester près d'elle mais elle me crie sans aucun tact de dégager de son chemin, qu'elle a besoin d'espace et que de toute façon je dois aller voir le directeur.

Je sors de l'infirmerie avec l'intention d'aller voir Dumbledore quand je tombe sur huit yeux inquiets me fixant. Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Yan me regardent fixe.

-Harry ? Ca va ? T'as ramené Draco ? Il va bien ?

-Blaise, Blaise attends pour les questions, vient avec moi chez Dumbledore.

Nous partons tout les deux en courant en plantant la les trois autres et mon balai, alors que l'on court comme des dératés, Blaise arrive quand même à parler :

-Il est comment ?

-Mal…

On arrive devant la gargouille, je dis le mot de passe et monte rapidement. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper, et je trouve dans le bureau Dumbledore et le vieux fou qui m'avais indiqué le chemin jusqu'au château pour retrouver Draco.

-Harry. Je suis heureux de voir que tu sois si vite revenu, comment va Mr Malfoy ? Tu as réussi à le sauver ?

-Je… comment ça vous être heureux ? Vous n'avez pas à être heureux ! Draco va très mal ! Et je vois que vous auriez pu me permettre de le trouvez avant en m'envoyant direct chez ce sorcier !

-Il y a des bataille que l'on doit affronter sans l'aide des autres, dit Steve.

Je retourne vers le vieux fou qui a osé sortir ça et je hurle.

-Non ! Pas cette bataille ! Je ne suis plus votre machine de guerre que vous devait entraîner à combattre et Draco n'était pas là pour m'entraîner ! La guerre est fini, quand donc les gens vont il arrêté de croire que je suis un héros ! Je suis juste moi, je veux mener une vie tranquille !

-Harry, calme toi, me conseille Dumbledore. Je sais que tu viens de vivre quelque chose de très dur et que le fait que ton meilleur ami se soit fait agressé doit être très dur, mais je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer directement chez Steve. Sa maison n'est jamais au même endroit, j'ai envoyé un des personnage de mes tableau l'avertir qu'il fallait qu'il aille a ta rencontre mais je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer dans une maison qui n'a pas d'adresse fixe et donc pas le moyen d'être relié au réseau des cheminées.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, c'est comme si toute ma colère avait été soufflé par cet argument et qu'il ne restait en moi que ce vide intense que vous avais parfois a la suite d'une dispute dont l'autre personne a eu le dernier mot avec un phrase trop réaliste pour que vous puissiez répliquer quoi que ce soit

-Viens avec moi nous allons voir Mme Pomfresh qu'elle nous dise comment il va, me propose Dumbledore.

-Elle ne voulait pas que je reste à l'infirmerie. Elle a dit que je gênais.

-Oui mais moi… je suis le directeur, me dit il en faisant un clin d'œil.

……….

-Il va s'en remettre, di Pomfresh. Mais je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil afin qu'il dorme. Maintenant il a vraiment besoin de repos et je pense que vous pourrais venir le voir demain matin Monsieur Potter.

Je soupire… Attendre demain matin pour revenir. En attendant je n'ai qu'une chose à faire, aller retrouver les autres.

Je marche dans les couloirs attirant chaque regard sur moi. Mes habit sont recouvert de sang, le sang du garçon a qui j'ai promis d'être là pour lui et pour l'empêcher le mourir afin que nous vivions tous deux une longue vie. Le sang du garçon qui m'aime. Le sang du garçon sans qui je ne suis plus grand-chose. Je garçon que je devrais aimer…

Quand j'arrive à la salle commune, je suis soulagé de voir qu'il n'y a que mes amis à l'intérieur les autre s'étant occupé à se retrouver pour se raconter leurs vacances et échanger les derniers cadeaux en retard.

Mes amis me sautent dessus et me posent plein de questions. Je réponds vaguement, au moins pour faire plaisir à Blaise qui a quand même vu son meilleur ami lui être enlevé et qui s'est fait énormément de soucis sans pouvoir agir.

Ron et Hermione disent qu'ils auraient aimé m'aider mais Yan fait remarquer qu'il s'agissait de ma bataille et de celle de Draco.

Je finit par leur dire que je suis fatigué et part directement me coucher. J'ai besoin d'être seul et je pense qu'ils le comprennent, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne font pas de réflexion quand au fait que le repas est servi dans la grande salle dans pas longtemps. De toute façon comment pourrais je mangé après tout ça ?

Je file dans la salle de bain où j'ôte rapidement mes habits pour me glisser sous un jet d'eau très chaude. Je repense a ce qui s'est passé et me laisse glissé contre le mur carrelé de la douche et une fois que mes fesse touche le sol, là, sous l'eau brûlante qui me rougit la peau, je commence a pleurer, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai tout gâché…. J'ai fait du mal à l'homme qui m'aime, j'ai cru un imbécile qui faisait du mal à Draco, j'ai refusé de croire tout ce que disait mon ami, j'ai même rejeté son amour.

Plus j'y pense plus mes larmes coulent se mêlant a l'eau de la douche rougit par le sang collé a ma peau.

Je sors de la douche après peut être 45 minutes. Ma peau est toute rouge, je me sèche rapidement et enfile un boxer avant d'aller trouver refuge sur mon lit derrière les rideaux que j'ai tiré.

**POV Blaise**

Je suis allongé à côté de Yan. Nous venons de faire l'amour dans la salle sur demande et nous sommes pour l'instant occuper à reprendre notre souffle et un peu de nos forces. Je regarde le plafond perdu dans mes pensées d'où me sort brusquement mon amant.

-A quoi peux tu donc bien penser ?

-A Draco…

-Il va mieux…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Avec tout ce qu'il a subit… je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va s'en remettre…

-Mais c'est pour ça que ces amis sont là non ? Pour l'aider ?

-J'aimerai pouvoir…

Il me regarde dans les yeux et m'embrasse.

-Tu vas l'aider… rien que ta présence peut réconforter. Regarde moi avec toi je suis heureux comme une fleur qui s'épanouirait au soleil. Et puis regarde Harry va finir avec lui… si il ne tenait pas sincèrement a Draco il n'aurait pas été le chercher en ce donnant autant de mal. On fait ça pour les gens qu'on aime… Je ferais pour toi si un jour tu avais besoin…

Je l'embrasse doucement et commence à lui caresser le torse. Ce garçon me fait tant de bien…. La vie ne vaut pas d'être vécu sans quelqu'un pour nous prouver chaque jour qu'il nous aime et si on n'éprouve pas la même chose en retour.

Et c'est en embrassant le garçon de mon coeur que j'ai une pensée pour Draco… souhaitons qu'avec Harry les choses se passent désormais comme il le voudrait.

**POV Harry**

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Je ne sais pas quand je me suis endormi, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir entendu les garçons venir se couchaient, sans doute Ron les avaient il averti que je dormais. Mon dieu dans la Grande Salle, ça avait du pas mal jaser. Mais bon j'imagine que Dumbledore a comme à son habitude tenu un bon discours calmant les curiosités.

Je regarde mon réveil et voit qu'il n'est que cinq heures. Je pense a Draco… normalement on n'a le droit d'aller a l'infirmerie que a 8h. Pourtant je sens que je dois aller le voir, il faut absolument que je lui parle. Que je lui demande pardon.

Comment j'ai pu être si bête, si aveugle. Draco avait raison, c'était lui qui avait perdu la vue à un moment mais c'était moi qui avais mis des œillères. Il ne voudra plu jamais me parler… Mon dieu comment ai-je pu faire autant de mal a mon meilleur ami ?

Je me lève doucement et prend un pantalon, une chemise et mon habituelle veste où traîne en général ma carte de maraudeur et quelques inventions de Fred et Georges, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les autres garçons du dortoir. Une fois habillé et chaussé, je prend ma cape d'invisibilité et descend jusqu'à l'infirmerie en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer par qui que ce soit (bien qu'en général a cette heure là y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs). Je pousse doucement la porte de l'infirmerie et la je retiens un hurlement. Draco n'y est plus.

Du calme, Harry, du calme. Il ne peut pas s'être fait enlevé, Kevin est mort. C'est toi-même qui 'la tué. Réfléchi… Harry, réfléchi… La carte du maraudeur !

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Je regarde bien dans chaque recoin et là je le vois. Il est dans la chambre que lui a donné Dumbledore et a la vue de ces petites traces de pied qui bouge, le cher serpentard n'est pas endormi.

« Méfait accompli »

Je murmure avant de me mettre à courir vers la chambre. Arrivé devant le tableau je murmure Anguis. Je ne vois pas Draco dans la chambre, il doit sûrement être dans la salle de bain… je me dirige donc vers là.

**POV Draco**

Je me regarde une nouvelle fois dans mon miroir, à moitié nu, juste en boxer et caresse pour la énième fois cette cicatrice qui refuse de partir de ma joue. Cet abruti de Presscott m'a marqué… comme on marque du bétail avant de l'envoyer à l'abattoir.

Je regarde mon corps… pas une trace de marques, pas de séquelle… La magie soigne tout cela… Et mes cicatrices intérieures et mon esprit briser ? Qui les réparera ? Disparaîtront elles comme celle de mon corps, se ressoudera ils comme l'ont fait mes os ?

Harry m'a sauvé… mais tout ça est de sa faute. Je le déteste ! Mais je l'aime si fort. J'ai mal, il m'a rejeté mais il m'a sauvé par la suite. Il a risqué sa vie mais c'est lui qui a refusé de m'aider quand j'en avais besoin, sans ça on n'en serait peut pas là.

Je le déteste ! Oh mais merlin comme je l'aime.

Je porte mes main a mon visage et laisse tomber a genou alors que les larmes s'emparent une nouvelle fois de moi. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant pleuré. Des sanglots qui m'étouffent, une douleur intérieure si grande qu'elle m'étouffe, je fais courir mes ongles sur mes bras arrachant de la peau, je suis si sale, toutes ces choses horribles. Par merlin, que quelqu'un m'aide.

Soudain je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je sursaute et me retourne vivement pour voir la en face de moi Harry Potter. Je me lève brusquement et sort de la sale de bain pour aller dans ma chambre ou me suit bien évidemment monsieur le survivant. J'essuie mes joue trempes.

-Draco, je t'en pris il faut qu'on parle.

-Qu'on parle de quoi ? Du fait que tu as rejeté mon amour ? Du fait que tu as rejeté aussi mon amitié en ne m'écoutant pas alors que j'avais raison ? Ou du fait que parce que tu préféré rester aveugle j'ai eut tout ces ennuis !

Il se tait et s'approche de moi alors que je recule jusqu'à me retrouver dos au mur sans possibilité de reculer plus. Il s'avance encore vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues. Je vois dans ses yeux des larmes qui brillent. Il ouvre la bouche pour me dire :

-Je suis tellement désolé Draco, je…

Mais je ne le laisse pas finir j'abats mon poing contre sa figure. Il recule et me lâche sous l'étonnement. Sa main se porte sa main à sa joue qu'il caresse doucement en me regardant dans les yeux.

Et la je m'avance vers lui et le tape encore et il se laisse faire. Je tape, je tape, je tape… et il encaisse sans broncher. Il me dit même d'y aller aussi fort que je veux, que si j'en ai besoin alors il accepte, qu'il fera tout pour avoir mon pardon.

Et la je sens les larmes remonté, je pleure et je le tape. Je pleur de plus en plus fort et tape de moins en moins violemment. Je finis par me retrouver dans ses bras à pleurer comme un petit enfant qui se serait cassé un os et qui ne comprendrait pas sa douleur, qui ne saurait que la ressentir et hurler pour demander à l'aide.

Et je pleure, et je pleure contre lui. Il nous emmène sur le lit ou il m'assoit à coté de lui mais sans desserrer son étreinte autour de moi.

-Je suis tellement désolé Draco. Je sais que ça ne sers a rien de te le dire, que rien de t'oblige a accepter ça mais. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été idiot, un pauvre idiot. Je sais que tu m'aimes, et je… je ne te rejette pas… ni ton amour ni ton amitié je… j'ai besoin de toi près de moi, je ne peux rien faire si tu n'es plus avec moi. Je m'en veux, mon dieu si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et là je vois dans ses yeux cette même détresse, cette même rage après soit même que celles qui bouillonnent dans mes veines. Alors sans savoir pourquoi je l'embrasse. Il approfondit lui-même ce baiser. Pas un baiser d'amour, mais un baiser de rage, un baiser de personne en perdition.

Je l'allonge sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser alors que ses ongles m'entaille le dos. Ma bouche se pose contre son cou qu'elle mord durement avant de lécher sa peau de l'aspiré. De le marqué comme mien. De lui laisser une marque de moi comme celle orne ma joue pas sa faute.

Il remonte mon visage vers le sien et reprends ma bouche. Mon corps se frotte au sien. Mais rien n'est amoureux dans ce contact, c'est un besoin irrépressible de se sentir vivre, de ressentir tout ça, douleur, plaisir. On se fait la guerre, plus qu'on ne pourrait ce faire la guerre en ce moment.

Je fais disparaître tous nos habit pas un sort et nos corps nu se touche enfin. Je prends son sexe dans mes doigts et le branle durement. Sans douceur. Il gémit contre ma bouche, un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir. Entre bien être et envie de mourir.

Mais d'un mouvement de hanche il inverse nos positions, lui en dessus de moi. Lui par la faute a qui j'ai eu si mal ces dernière moi. Je porte ma main à son torse que je griffe violemment. Il pousse un petit cri puis murmure un sort, tout en portant sa main a mon sexe douloureusement érigé. Il le lubrifie, de sa main que son sort a rendu visqueuse.

Et puis sans préparation sans rien il s'empale sur moi. Je sais qu'il a mal je vois des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais il se met quand même a faire des va et vient sur ma hampe fièrement dressé. Et la alors que je le pénètre, alors qu'il a mal d'une douleur qui lui fait prendre son pied, alors que je suis au bord de l'extase en sentant son cul étroit enserrer mon pénis, il murmure entre ses cri et ses gémissements.

-Je suis désolé… je suis désolé…

Il répète cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique et la sans savoir pourquoi, peut être parce que je le vois demander pardon alors qu'il tente de me faire oublier ce qu'il a fait en me faisant le prendre, peut être parce que tout cet amour que j'ai pour lui et qui refuse de disparaître explose en moi me donnant mal, je prend son sexe dans ma main et le caresse au même rythme qu'il va et vient sur moi.

Il gémit et continue de dire qu'il est désolé. Je viens avant lui, une décharge électrique parcourant tout mon corps, court-circuitant mon esprit. Il vient peut de temps après avant de s'écrouler a côté de moi.

Nos respirations sont saccadées. Après quelques minutes j'ose tourner la tête vers lui. Il me murmure :

-Je suis tellement désolé.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse ou j'entends battre violemment son cœur et ma main sur son ventre. Je prononce une formule pour nous « laver » et tire les draps jusqu'à nos hanches.

-Pourquoi ? je demande

-Parce que je suis désolé d'avoir fait du mal à la personne que j'aime le plus ici bas… dit il en prenant ma main… Draco on devrait parler…

-fatigué…. Je murmure avant de fermer les yeux.

Avant de m'endormir, je l'entends encore une fois murmurer :

« Je suis désolé »

_A suivre_

* * *

**NdA : Et voila… Un nouveau chapitre… Je suis désolé pour toute votre attende mais j'ai tout expliqué hier dans l'annonce que j'ai publié juste avant ce chapitre…**

**Je dois vous avouer que je déteste ce chapitre. Je le trouve mal écrit et pas assez long. Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose alors voila.**

**C'est une amie qui a corrigé le chapitre. J'attendrai de revoir ma bêta la prochaine fois mais je me disais que ça vous ferait plaisir d'avoir enfin ce chapitre.**

**J'attends vos impressions et vous redemande de m'excuser… je suis tout comme Harry, désolé.**

**Merci à Hermoni, à Adri, a Cyndie et a Sycca pour leur rewiews anonyme.**

**Je ne publierai pas avant trois semaines (c'est valable aussi pour l'épilogue de Ma plus grand histoire). **

**Car je pars en vacances. Mais quand je reviendrais, j'aurais les deux derniers chapitres de cette fiction, et d'autres fanfic.**


	19. Chapter 18

Titre : Mourir avec toi

Rating: R  
Paring: Harry/Anthony puis Harry/Draco et Yan/Blaise (Ron/Hermione)  
Warning: Cette histoire est un slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !  
Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR. En fait je change ça… Yan est à moi (très fière) Anthony est à moi (qui est en train de me viser avec des couteaux !) et Kévin est à moi (je vais me cacher)…

NdA : Voila le dernier chapitre… T.T

* * *

POV Harry

Je reviens peu à peu à moi après une nuit de sommeil agité et là, je le sens. Mon corps… tellement douloureux et alors lentement me reviennent en mémoire les coups et… le reste. Quelle heure peut-il être ? Je bouge un peu mon bras et sens son corps chaud posé contre moi. Au moins il est toujours là. Je finis par me décider à ouvrir les yeux et me pose sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Draco.

Il dort encore, il ressemble à un ange ainsi et il semble paisible, rien à voir avec les traits de rage et de tristesse de tout à l'heure. Quelques rayons de soleil s'insinuent dans la chambre passant outre la barrière des lourds rideaux placés devant la fenêtre. Je me lève doucement, non sans une certaine douleur dans la région anale, et me dirige vers la salle de bain où je m'enferme sans faire de bruit. Il est 11h selon ma montre. Je me place devant le miroir et m'observe. Mon corps est couvert de marque rouge pour l'instant. Sur ma joue gauche la marque commence déjà a tiré sur le violacé et me fait souffrir. Je soupire…

Ma main se porte à l'énorme suçon qui se trouve dans mon cou. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une marque rouge mais bientôt il virera au violet tirant sur le noir. Je soupire à nouveau… dans un sens cette marque me plait car elle signifie que j'appartient à Draco. N'est-ce pas être masochiste que de se plaire à être marqué comme du bétail par une personne? Comme un vulgaire chien errant qui serait heureux malgré tout d'avoir un collier autour du cou.

Il faut que je parle avec Draco, que nous ayons une vraie discussion. Ce que nous avons fait lui et moi n'étais pas bien et pourtant à l'instant où nous l'avons fait ça semblait la seule solution… Comme quand lorsque vous êtes en colère et que vous briser tout ce qui se trouve autour de vous, et qu'une fois la colère passée vous vous rendez compte que vous avez cassé des objets auxquels vous teniez.

Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain, d'enfiler mon boxer et d'aller m'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face du lit de Draco, ce dernier dormant toujours. Il est si beau… qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se dire quand il se réveillera, voila la question à mille galions. Enfin pour ça, il faudrait que notre beau au bois dormant se réveille, mais après tout ce qu'il a vécu je ne peux pas le critiquer parce qu'il dort.

J'ai été vraiment stupide... stupide et aveugle. Au final peut-être que je ne voulais pas voir ; Draco m'aimait et ça devait être visible, car il faut bien être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que quelqu'un nous aime à ce point. Mais même si je l'avais su j'aurais fuit, même si j'avais pu être attiré par Draco j'aurai fuit. Comme je l'ai fait tout ce temps, Draco était mon ami, mon soutien. L'amitié qui finit en amour c'est dangereux, ça peut tout ruiné d'un seul coup. Mais je suis idiot, je l'ai sans doute toujours était.

Ce que j'ai fait hier, je ne sais pas comment Draco va le prendre, enfin il a été réceptif c'est certain mais… il n'y avais rien de beau dans ce que nous avons partagé. Et pourtant, quand j'y repense ça m'a plut. Le sentir en moi alors que tous ces sentiments s'emmêlaient dans ma tête, c'était comme mon point d'ancrage sur la terre alors que mon esprit divaguait.

Je soupire. Vivement qu'il se réveille.

**POV Draco**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, la chambre est faiblement éclairée. J'ai froid. Or sans savoir pourquoi, je suis pourtant bien au chaud, mais c'est un froid intérieur, un froid qui ne vous lâche pas malgré les couches dont vous vous recouvrez pour ne plus le sentir.

Je vois Harry assis sur une chaise les yeux fermé et je commence à rougir ; premièrement parce que je me rappelle de notre rapport dont les draps ont éteint témoins et deuxièmement des coups que je lui ai donnés. Mais j'étais si en colère… d'ailleurs je le suis toujours !

Je me lève en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit mais c'est peine perdue car quand je me retrouve debout, Harry ouvre les yeux et me regarde.

"-Et bien Harry, tu fais semblant de dormir ?

-Oui, pour vérifier que ce n'était pas ton cas.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'assurer que tu ne restais pas « endormi »pour ne pas avoir à me voir.

-A dire vrai, je n'avais pas souvenir que tu étais dans ma chambre. Mais tu as raison sur ce point là : je ne veux pas te voir. Donc je vais à la douche et quand je reviendrai tu ne seras plus là."

J'ai dis ça sur mon ton le plus froid en rejoignant la salle de bain, sans regarder l'expression de son visage, car je sais que si je l'avais vu, je n'aurais plus pu lui en vouloir. Je suis maudit, je suis sûr qu'un de mes ancêtres a eu la mauvaise idée de recevoir un sort qui ne gâcherait la vie que de la 100ème génération de Malfoy et ça tombe sur moi.

Sous la douche je laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps la laissant me réchauffer un peu. Mon ventre est sale… souillé je pourrais dire. Je sais que ces quelques tache blanche qui s'effacent déjà dans l'eau pour fuir dans le siphon, sont de Harry. Ce que nous avons fait… je lui en veux dans un sens car j'aurais aimé que ma première fois avec lui soit tendre et pleine d'amour. Mais c'était un moyen… efficace de faire passer notre colère et notre frustration.

Je soupire un grand coup et finis par sortir de ma douche et par m'enrouler dans un peignoir avant de rejoindre ma chambre où je vois, devinez qui, monsieur Harry Potter. J'enfile un boxer, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avant de prendre la parole.

"-Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que tu restes là.

-Mais je t'ai dit hier qu'il fallait qu'on parle et comme je fus le premier a donner un ordre on commencera par obéir a celui là.

-Oh, bravo, très mature Potter."

Il me regarde sans sourire, une légère crainte dans les yeux. Je viens m'asseoir sur mon lit, en face de lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux, d'un regard froid, sans la moindre chaleur alors que mon corps boue de le voir ainsi en face de moi, alors que mon esprit sais déjà qu'après de long mois d'attente et de souffrance j'ai gagné.

Je vais sortir avec Harry Potter, ça je le sais, comment pourrait il en être autrement, mais je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tache. Non, ne vous trompez pas, je ne vais pas le rejeter par orgueil alors que mon cœur attends depuis si longtemps d'être avec lui, mais je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il m'a fait énormément de mal... même si à travers sa manière de se torde les doigts et de taper du pied par terre de manière stressée et stressante, il sait déjà qu'il m'a fait du mal et il s'en veut.

"-Bon Harry, tu voulais qu'on parle non ? Alors parlons.

-Je voudrais te dire que... je suis désolé.

-Ca tu me l'as déjà dit, alors si tu ne veux pas que je te sorte d'ici avec un sors tu devrais développer…

Il rougit. Je sais que je suis méchant mais admettez que je suis en droit de l'être.

-Je m'en veux Draco, déjà par rapport a Anthony, j'aurais du te croire, tu es mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter parce que, je ne voulais même pas imaginer que tu puisses avoir raison. Pour moi la guerre était finit et il n'y avait plus de combat…

-Mais ça Harry, c'est parce que tout ce qui te concerne est bon, tu es le survivant. Moi, même si j'ai combattu avec toi, je ne suis pas Draco au yeux de la plupart des gens je suis le fils malefoy, enfant d'un mangemort qui a fait tant de mal.

-Je sais… et j'aurais du te croire quand tu me disais que c'était peut être Anthony qui te faisait du mal mais, j'ai cru que tu étais jaloux, parce que je passais plus de temps avec lui qu'avec toi alors qu'on avait été si proche…

-…

-Je… je m'en veux aussi de ce que je t'ai fait subir par la suite… quand je t'ai renvoyé tout tes sentiments à la figure… Je savais que c'était vrai, que tu m'aimais, mais ton amitié était tellement importante pour moi que quand j'ai réalisé, ça j'ai paniqué, j'ai cru que rien ne pourrait être comme avant… qu'on ne serait plus amis. Et je me rends compte que j'ai été bête parce-que même avant que je sache que tu m'aimais, tu avais quand même ces sentiments pour moi et tu étais quand même toujours là.

-Oui, t'aurais pu t'en rendre compte.

-Je sais… et je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait avant qu'on s'endorme…

-Tu t'en veux ? je demande avec cette fois un peu d'amertume dans mes paroles.

-Je veux dire… je m'en veux que ça soit passé comme ça…

-Oui, je t'en veux aussi un peu pour ça."

Il rougit et baisse la tête en entendant ça. Voila, ses excuses sont faites, qu'est-ce que je peux demander de plus ? Qu'il m'offre la lune ? Il ne peux rien faire de plus, maintenant c'est à moi de voir ce que je veux le plus, son amour ou faire marcher mon orgueil.

"-Harry, je commence. Merci…

-Quoi ? il me demande en redressant brusquement la tête, surpris.

-Merci d'être venu me sauver. Je t'en veux vraiment pour tout ce qui s'est passé avant mais merci de m'avoir sauvé car sans toi, je serais sans doute mort pour les bêtises de mon père. "

Il me sourit mais je ne lui rends pas son sourire. Un silence gêné s'installe, silence où chacun reste perdu dans ses pensées.

Voila, on a parler, ça aurait pu être plus long… mais ça aurait aussi pu ne pas avoir lieu. Je ne ferai pas le premier pas… c'est à Harry de le faire, il me doit au moins ça.

D'ailleurs il s'avance vers moi et s'assoit tout près de mon corps.

"-Draco, je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de te demander ça mais… j'aimerai que toi et moi on… essaye d'être ensemble, je sais que je suis très loin d'être parfait et tu as pu t'en rendre compte mais, je te jure que j'essaierai de ne pas te faire souffrir… J'aimerai qu'on sorte ensemble…

Je le regarde et retiens un sourire qui veut s'afficher sur mes lèvres, mais c'est d'un ton tout à fait contrôlé que je lui dis :

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça Harry. Tu m'as énormément blessé et tu crois que c'est en venant présenter des excuses que ça va tout arranger entre nous ? J'ai ma fierté !

Son regard se voile tout à coup, il se lève en murmurant un vague « Je comprends ». Je le vois se diriger vers la sortie et je me lève, me plaçant devant lui en disant avec un sourire.

-A l'évidence non, cette histoire de fierté c'était du pipo."

Son regard se fait extrêmement surpris, mais quand l'information atteint enfin ses cellules grises il pousse un énorme soulagement. Il a eu peur (**NdA :** vous aussi non ?).

Je lui souris et passe mes mains sur ses joues délicatement avant de me pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Puis je me recule et il me sourit aussi. Je lui murmure qu'il doit se rattraper pour l'outrage qu'il m'a fait il y a plusieurs heures. En réponse à cela, il m'embrasse, passant la barrière de mes lèvres, permettant à nos langues de se redécouvrir et de s'aimer. Il me dirige vers mon lit où je m'assois et me recule pour qu'il s'allonge sur moi sans que l'on rompe notre baiser.

Mes mains caressent doucement sa chute de rein alors que les siennes entreprennent déjà de déboutonner ma chemise. Il faut le comprendre, lui n'est qu'en boxer face à moi qui suit si habillé.

Quand je suis enfin débarrasser de cette « putain de chemise » (pour reprendre l'expression de Harry qui en avait marre des boutons), je sens mon pantalon disparaître d'un coup. Je souris et lui murmure :

-Tricheur…

-La fin justifie les moyens…

Et cette fin là me plait. Alors qu'il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou, ses doigts effleurent doucement la bosse qui déforme indécemment mon boxer. Je gémis me laissant emporté par ce torrent de sensations.

La bouche de Harry descend doucement jusqu'à mon torse où de sa bouche il s'amuse à agacer l'un de mes tétons avant d'infliger la même torture à son confrère. Sa main quand à elle s'est faite plus audacieuse, passant l'élastique de mon boxer, prenant en main mon sexe déjà dur et le masturbant doucement. Mes mains à moi caresse le dos de Harry, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, alors que ma bouche laisse échapper mille gémissements réservés au amoureux.

Mais sa main se retire de mon boxer et sa bouche de mon torse quand il se redresse pour agripper mon boxer et le faire doucement glisse le long de mes jambes. Je suis nu, sous son regard prédateur, totalement offert, prêt à recevoir mille et une délicieuses tortures.

Il se penche vers mes cuisses et les embrasse doucement alors que moi ma tête est fixée sur un point précis de mon anatomie qui ne demande qu'à être pris en bouche. D'ailleurs j'essaye par mes gémissements de faire comprendre à Harry cet état des choses et au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable il finit par accéder à ma requête et sa langue vient doucement caresser mon gland tandis que ses doigts caresse mes hanches.

Puis il me suce enfin, mon souffle se bloquant quand je sens mon sexe s'engouffrer dans cette grotte si humide et chaude. Dire que Harry fait cela bien serait un euphémisme. Comment fait il je ne sais pas, il est sensé être puceau. Enfin, non pas exactement vu qu'il s'est empalé sur moi il y a quelques heures mais… Oh putain c'est bon ! Peu importe comment lui vient cette facilité à faire ce genre de chose mais il le fait bien et c'est le principal.

Je l'arrête et le fais remonter à ma bouche avant de l'embrasser fougueusement goûtant ainsi ma propre saveur. Quand je stope le baiser c'est pour tracer un chemin de bisous papillon sur sa mâchoire avant de rejoindre son cou et de lui murmurer « prends moi ».

Il me regarde et ses yeux verts brillant de désir semble me poser cette question « pourquoi ? » et en mon fort intérieur je réponds tout simplement « parce que je t'appartiens».

Alors Harry murmure un sort, le même que celui murmurer il n'y a pas si longtemps dans d'autres conditions, et sa main ainsi lubrifiée vient se poser à mon entrée alors que mon beau brun reprend mes lèvres dans un baiser.

Quand il enfonce un doigt en moi, je n'ai pas mal, je me tends un peu au deuxième et stope tout mouvement au troisième. Voila longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça… Je bouge un peu des hanches une fois que je me suis habitué.

Cette fois c'est comme devait être ma première, pleine d'amour, de calme, de tendresse, de passion, c'est ainsi que ça devrait se passait a chaque fois que l'on fait l'amour…

Alors que Harry s'enfonce doucement en moi, je la sens cette douleur, celle que vous ressentirez a chaque fois si vous êtes un homme homosexuel et qu'on vous prend, celle qui fait partie intégrante du plaisir que l'on reçoit ensuite.

Tout est parfait, ses mouvements sensuels, ses fesses fermes où trouvent refuge mes mains, son corps qui ne fait plus qu'un avec le mien, son sexe qui touche ma prostate me faisant gémir que je l'aime, nos peaux en sueurs, nos baisers, nos cris… sa façon sensuel de prononcer mon prénom en cet instant.

Puis vient ce frisson, ce délicieux frisson, électrique alors que mon esprit semble s'emmêler pour me rendre fou. Je jouis, entre nos deux ventre, en criant je t'aime a l'adresse de Harry qui vient peu de temps après moi.

Et nos deux corps allongés l'un contre l'autre nous reprenons nos souffles et laissons à notre esprit le temps de reprendre sa place normal…

Il finit par me dire de son souffle saccadé et avec un petit rire dans la voix :

-Draco Malefoy... tu m'as... tué !

-Et devine quoi Harry…

Je me redresse un peu et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche avant de dire :

-Je suis mort avec toi…

**The END**

* * *

**NdA: Et voila, c'est la fin. Merci a tous ceux qui ont reviewer cette fic et qui on eut le courage de la lire... merci pour tout.**

**Bisoux et à la prochaine**


End file.
